Lady Darkness
by AngstPuppies
Summary: Being possessed by Tom Riddle wrought changes in Ginny Weasley no one could have imagined. Six years after first finding the diary, she's reached her goal. Now, Harry and Order face their most difficult challenge: fighting a friend.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Being posessed by Tom Marvolo Riddle changed Ginny Weasley forever, in ways no one could imagine.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Red Right Hand" by Nick Cave.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

**Prologue: 'He'll rekindle all those dreams it took you a lifetime to destroy.'  
**

It started slowly. First in dreams, haunting her slumber. Those cool, calculating blue eyes staring right into her heart. Spattered ink that turned to blood, seeping not into parchment, but into her flesh.

Then, the thoughts came unbidden during the days. During the long lectures, she would drift off to her own world: the world she shared with him, the place in her soul that no one else could touch.

Ginevra Molly Weasley always felt she was a good girl. She did her chores, she listened to her parents. She never thought of doing anything more wicked than sneaking out of the house to practice Quidditch.

Then He had happened. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had ripped into her soul, claimed it as his own. He twisted her as he wanted her and she would never be the same again.

Everyone believed she was fine. Ginny had spent part of the summer after first year seeing a Soul Healer at St. Mungo's. She stayed quiet throughout the sessions, agreeing with whatever the he said. Nothing anyone said would change what she had become.

No one knew anything was wrong with Ginny simply because _she_ didn't know anything was wrong. The thoughts were buried so deep inside, blackening her heart and poisoning her blood. She no longer belonged to herself.

She belonged to him.

And Ginny didn't care.

When she woke up late at night haunted by the dreams of lying in the Chamber of Secrets, she no longer cried. She didn't curl up, begging them to go away.

She snuck through the corridors, making her way to the library. She sat on the floor, between the stacks of the Restricted Section, reading all the books she could.

In her third year, when Lord Voldemort was brought back, Ginny felt no joy. It was not her Tom who had been revived in that cemetery. It was a creature that had no memory of her. It was just... not.

So she kept on toiling. She kept searching through the Restricted Section, through Knockturn Alley. The secret lay somewhere. She knew it. The way to bring her Dark Lord back.

And no one knew. Not a soul discovered that Ginny Weasley planned to bring Tom Riddle back. She kept her secrets well. She maintained her crush on Potter until it had grown excruciatingly annoying to do so. He didn't seem to notice the change.

In her fourth year, Ginny almost started to believe her act herself. She joined Dumbledore's Army. She began to date Michael Corner, and then Dean Thomas. She fought alongside Potter in the Department of Mysteries. She cried with joy when Sirius was brought back from the dead.

But still... She wouldn't let either Michael or Dean touch her. She went to the Restricted Section late at night. She had dreams where she throttled Potter with her bare hands, Tom laughing beside her.

In the last week of her fifth year, there it was. What she had been looking for since exiting the Chamber of Secrets was right in front of her. As she looked down into the book, she knew.

She knew Tom had held this very book in his hand, fifty-five years earlier. It was this very book that told him how to preserve himself and how to bring himself back out.

In that instant, Ginny Weasley made a decision. She knew this was going to change her irrevocably. And still, in her heart, it was all too simple.

She would bring him back. She would make him whole again. She would take his hand and bow before him. She would serve her Dark Lord obediently. She would be his most loyal follower. 

She would not just be his servant, but his lover. She would join him in the dark. Together, they would bring the rest of the world to join them. 


	2. Part One

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Ginny Weasley is hiding a deep secret from her family. She's almost ready to come out. There are just a few more pieces to get into place.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Love is Only Sleeping" by Michael Nesmith

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**i. 'She looked at me, and the emptiness in her eyes was cruel to see.'**_  
_

"Good morning, sweetheart," Molly chirped pleasantly as Ginny made her way into the basement kitchen of Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Ginny honestly couldn't see what was so good about the day. It was another day trapped among these people. People she should have known so well, should have loved with all her heart. Instead, they felt like aliens. She couldn't relate to them, couldn't understand their hopeless fight.

Over the past year, their numbers had been dwindling. Aurors had been dying, including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. The entire Order of the Phoenix had taken to hiding within the dank residence. Despite the overwhelming odds against them, they stayed cheerful.

They were fools, the lot of them. There was no way they could win against such insurmountable odds.

But they lived on. They even flourished. As Ginny sat down beside Harry and Hermione, Molly was pushing a bridal magazine onto Tonks.

"Blimey, Molly! Do you really think any of those dress robes would look right on me?" Tonks exclaimed, trying to push the magazine away. "Can't I just wear a nice pair of trousers?"

"I think you'll look stunning either way," Bill replied, wrapping an arm around his fiancee and beaming.

Ginny snagged a piece of toast off Bill's plate, chewing on it furiously to stop herself from laughing. At least Tonks was a slight improvement from Fleur Delacour. Tonks may have been a dirty halfblood, but at least she wasn't a vacuous piece of arm candy.

Hopefully, Ginny would be out of the house before she was forced to watch Bill and Tonks get married. She would heave if she had to watch this lot sniffling and tearing up at a wedding ceremony. Worst of all, she would have to participate.

"You look tired, Ginny." Harry frowned at her. She eyed him carefully, noticing his hand slide down to take Hermione's under the table.

Ginny looked up, plastering a smile onto her face. "I'm fine. I was up late. I'm reading the most fascinating book." She looked over at Hermione. "I didn't keep you up, did I?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed. "Oh... No... I had my curtains closed. Didn't even notice."

Of course Hermione hadn't noticed. Her bed had been vacant most of the night. Ginny was willing to bet that Harry's had been empty as well.

"So Ginners," Tonks said, grinning broadly. "Haven't gotten the chance to catch up with you yet. Dating anyone new?"

"Someone old," Ginny replied coolly, thinking back on the memories of those cold blue eyes and pouty lips. She poured herself a cup of tea, dropping two teaspoons of sugar into the cup.

"Not that Michael fellow, is it?" Bill asked slowly. Ginny could feel his eyes on her. "Ron said he was no good. Started dating Harry's ex right after, if I'm not mistaken."

"It's not Michael." Ginny cocked her head, transfixed by the silver spoon she spun in her cup, watching the red-tinted liquid swirl around. "I don't think I ever mentioned him. It's nothing for you to worry about."

It was nothing for Bill to worry about. Ginny's love for Tom was beyond their comprehension. It was not the romantic twaddle of Bill and Tonks; it was not the clandestine lust of Harry and Hermione. It consumed her entire being. She couldn't fight against it. She had tried for five years fruitlessly. She was his and always would be. Only one person in the world would understand that.

Only right now, he wasn't in the world. She would have to rectify that.

"I'm going out today, mum," Ginny blurted out, dropping her teaspoon into her cup. The untouched tea splattered onto the tablecloth, seeping into the fabric.

Molly turned to Ginny, lifting an eyebrow. "Going out? Ginny, dear, we've talked about that. It's not safe to be walking the streets alone."

Dammit. Mother hen syndrome. All of Molly's chicks had to stay within the house, unable to go anywhere. If Ginny didn't bring Tom back soon, she was liable to take everyone out herself, prophecies be damned. "I won't be alone..." Ginny began to stir her tea again, which was quickly growing cold. "I have a date."

"Who's got a date?" Ron asked, running a hand through his bed-tousled hair. "Ginny?"

"I'm going to be sixteen in two months. I'm allowed to go out on dates." She forced a hearty laugh. "If I don't date, I'm never going to get married. Then mum will have no one to dress up like a giant marshmallow."

Bill, Tonks, Harry and Hermione laughed, while Ron and Molly shared glances with each other. Ron then looked back to Ginny. "Hey, I've got an idea. How about Hermione, Harry and I go on out with this bloke you're taking out? Make sure everything's square."

Ginny groaned inwardly. That wouldn't suit her plan at all. How the hell was she supposed to get where she needed to with the Tragic Trio on her tail? "I think we'd rather be alone."

Molly dropped the magazine she had clutched in her hands. Her eyes went wide. "Alone? Just why do you and some fellow we don't know have to be alone?"

"I don't know," Ginny snarled, her patience quickly evaporating. "To talk, have a real date instead of some freak interrogation session." She narrowed her eyes on Ron as he opened his mouth to say something. "Don't even bother, Ron. I _know_ how you get when I start dating someone. You're completely impossible!"

Ginny stood up, sighing. "We're going to the Leaky Cauldron to have something to eat. We haven't seen each other since school let out."

Ron gaped at her. "That was only a week ago!"

Placing her hands on her hips, Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, and he's a guy I really like. I want to see him as much as I can. If it will make you feel better, mum, we will stop by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes so the twins can see I've not been maimed by some Death Eater. Does that meet your approval?"

Molly shook her head. She picked her magazine back up off the floor. "I really don't like this, Ginny. It isn't safe out there."

"I promise I'll be all right." Ginny strode to her mother, placing her hand on her cheek. "I'm a big girl. If I see any sign of trouble, I'll run the other way."

"All right." Molly nodded, sighing deeply. She touched Ginny's hair. "You know I worry."

"I know you do, Mum. And I'm grateful." Ginny leaned in, giving her mum a quick peck on the cheek. "But I know what I'm doing."

Of course she knew what she was doing. Ginny had planned every single bit of this out. She knew how her entire day would go. There would be no sign of trouble, because she was the trouble.

As Ginny sauntered towards the stairs, Ron furrowed his brow. "Hey, I didn't say you were allowed to go!"

Ginny paused to give him a light slap upside the head and kept walking. "Good thing you're not the boss of me, Ronald."

Ginny walked up the stairs, smiling to herself. There was nothing that could stand between her and Tom now.

"Oof!" Ginny ran into someone as she opened the door to the ground floor. She looked up, eyes widening as she looked into the penetrating gaze of Severus Snape. "Oh... Hullo, Professor."

"Miss Weasley." Snape's overlarge nostrils flared as he looked down at her. "The Order?"

"Mum, Bill and Tonks are in the kitchen. But they're discussing wedding plans. I think Remus and Sirius are in the lounge along with Mundungus, Miss Vance and the woman whose name I can't pronounce." She gave him her most innocent smile.

Snape's eyes narrowed, the beady black stare hard and unyielding. "Yes. Thank you."

As Snape turned on his heels, the smile faded from Ginny's face. She watched him go closely.

She didn't like Snape. It wasn't his prejudice against the Gryffindors. She couldn't care less about that. He seemed to be able to see right through her charade. Perhaps it was his years as a spy.

It couldn't be Legilimency. Tom had been teaching her Occlumency to keep her mind shut off while she acted on his behalf as the Heir of Slytherin. After he left, she had continued with the lessons. 

It was no matter. By the time anyone figured out what was going on, it would be too late.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy shucked the outer layers of his robe, groaning as his muscles complained from the slight movement. His body still ached from the lingering effects of the Cruciatus curse. The Dark Lord had become less patient with his Death Eaters after they had been captured in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. After they had escaped from Azkaban, he made it a practice to perform the torture curse on them every meeting.

Last night's meeting had lasted until dawn. Only now did he get the chance to come home and crawl into his large, soft bed.

Except his bed was currently occupied by a lithe, young redhead spread across the green cotton sheets. Lucius' lips parted in a smile. "Well, Miss Weasley. This is a--" He raked his steely grey gaze over her body. "I would like to say a pleasant surprise, but as comely as you've become, I do seem to recall you fighting with some friends of mine. Do you mind telling me what you're doing in my bed and how you happened to end up there?"

Ginny licked her lips slowly, trailing a finger up and down the bed. "I told the nice indentured servant who answered the door I was from the Service. I wasn't sure it would work. Really, Lucius... Prostitutes? Don't you have enough Gyp slaves to ravage?"

"I am a man who likes variety." Lucius arched a brow. "You still haven't explained to me why you are in my bed. Not that I mind. It has been a while since I had a redheaded virgin there. You are a virgin, aren't you?"

"You'll never find out," Ginny snapped, standing up. "I just thought it would make a nice tableau for you to walk in on." She sauntered to the high-polished desk against the wall, running her fingers over the smooth surface. She turned, leaning against it. "I came because you have something that is mine. I wish to have it back."

Lucius let out a chuckle. "Oh, Miss Weasley... Even if you did own anything, I doubt I would have any interest in it."

Ginny slid her fingers across the desk again, feeling the desk set. Her fingers passed over a stick of wax, a seal which no doubt bore the Malfoy signet and... Ah, there it was. "I disagree with that. It's a book... Black leather... Big gaping hole in the middle... Had the name 'T.M. Riddle' on it... Does this sound familiar?"

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest. His smile faded. "I threw that thing away years ago."

Ginny shook her head, tightening her fingers around the object she had discovered on the desk. "You know, I sincerely doubt even you are that stupid. I want it. You have it. Give it to me."

Snorting with laughter, Lucius strode to Ginny. He cupped her chin between thumb and forefinger. "All right. I have it. But I am very curious as to why you would want it. That book nearly caused your demise."

"Just fond memories," Ginny sang sweetly. With her free hand, she walked her fingers up Lucius' chest. She licked her lips again. "Now... Are you going to give me the diary?"

Lucius brushed a lock of Ginny's hair off of her face. "Give me one good reason why I should give you anything you ask for?"

The innocent look faded from Ginny's face as she plunged the silver letter opener into Lucius' shoulder. He howled as the blade pierced through his clothes and flesh. Ginny's lips curled in a snarl. "If you don't give it to me, I will get _very_ angry!"

Through the pain, Lucius managed a laugh. "Well, well, Miss Weasley. This is a side of you I haven't seen before." He smirked at her. "I have to say, I like it."

Ginny twisted the letter opener, her eyes glowing with malevolence. "Give. Me. My. Fucking. Diary."

Shaking his head, Lucius' hand darted up, tightening around Ginny's throat. She let go of the letter opener. She struggled with both hands to pry his hand off her neck. Her airway constricted.

Lucius reached to his shoulder, pulling out the letter opener. He brought it to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick the blood off it. He tossed it to the ground. "There is not a thing you can do to me that will hurt me, little girl. Now, if you want _your fucking diary_ so badly, give me a real reason why-- not idle threats."

Ginny tried to gasp for breath, fighting to get away. "Information!" She squeaked, feeling her oxygen running dangerously low.

Lucius let Ginny go and she fell to the ground, rubbing her throat. He flicked his wand, casting a healing charm on his shoulder. His cold grey gaze was fixed on her, surveying her carefully. "The Death Eaters have spies, Miss Weasley."

"No, you have _Snape_." Ginny rasped, taking long, deep breaths. "And do you really think Dumbledore lets him know everything? He knows Snape is just going to run to his little Dark Lord. I have real information. No one cares about what they say in front of me. It's like I don't exist."

"I think everyone has that opinion of you, Miss Weasley." Lucius sat down on his bed, patting the spot beside him. "Come here, Miss Weasley-- You know, that's so formal. Does it bother you if I call you Ginevra? Oh wait, I don't care if it _does_ bothers you. Come here, Ginevra. Tell Lucius what information you have."

Ginny laughed, getting back to her feet. "If you think I'm getting on a bed with you, you're mad. And I'm not telling you anything until I see the diary."

Lucius scowled, standing up. "I'll go get it."

Ginny hopped back up onto the desk. "I'll wait."

Lucius donned his outer robes again and swept out of the room. Ginny swung her legs casually, clicking her tongue against her teeth. She was proud of how cool she was acting. She had come here, into the house of Malfoy, and stayed calm. Lucius Malfoy was a man who was reputed for having murdered, raped and tortured many people in the past, yet she had stayed strong against him.

But it was for Tom. That was all that truly matter. And she was a Gryffindor-- Brave and true.

Of course, many other attributes had been attached to Gryffindors over the years. Bastions of goodness and light. She would show them that a Gryffindor could rule as well as any Slytherin. Better, in fact. She would not shirk from impossible tasks, afraid for her own safety.

Ginny yawned, twirling a strand of her fiery hair around her fingers. This was starting to become dull. Really, how long did it take to retrieve a diary? At least when she was getting the life choked out of her, something was happening.

Lucius returned and Ginny's heart fluttered in her chest. There it was, clutched in his hands. _Tom!_

Ginny leapt to her feet, racing towards Lucius. "Give me it!"

Stretching his arm above his head, Lucius held the diary well out of Ginny's reach. "I believe we had a deal, Ginevra. The diary in exchange for information. Now, dear... What do you possibly have to tell me?"

Ginny glowered. "Oh fine." She raised her gaze to lock with Lucius. "Sirius Black is _alive_. Potter and Lupin resurrected him last year." "What?" The diary slipped from Lucius' fingers. "That's impossible!"

Ginny bent down, picking up the diary. She cradled it lovingly in her hands. She no longer heard a word Lucius was saying. All that mattered was Tom was in her arms again. "Thanks," Ginny murmured, heading for the door.

"Wait a second!" Lucius whirled around. "You didn't give me anything useful!"

"Keep a better grip on your bargaining chip next time. Thanks!" She giggled, giving Lucius a quick salute before bolting through the corridors towards the door.

She heard Lucius thundering after her, but it didn't matter. The diary was with her. It would only be a matter of time before the rest of the pieces would fall into place. 

Nothing could hurt her now. 


	3. Part Two

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Ginny's plans to resurrect Tom progress, while Harry and Hermione's relationship takes the next step.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "#1 Crush" by Garbage

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**ii. 'I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine.'**

With the diary tucked safely against her chest, right over her heart, Ginny made her way to Diagon Alley. She really had no need to go there, but she supposed she had to stop in the twins' joke shop and at least attempt to go through the motions of her date with the imaginary boyfriend.

Ginny leaned against the counter, waiting for one of the twins to appear from the backroom.

"Ah, welcome valued customer, to Weasleys' Wiz-- Oh, it's you." The twin who appeared was wearing a jumper with a large F on the chest. That could only mean it was George. "Mum said you'd be stopping by. You got her in a right state. So where's this bloke who's supposed to be escorting you? Ron told me to dress him down good and proper."

"He wasn't able to come." Ginny pouted. "Sent me an owl. His mum is making him weed the garden. Wish he would've told me before I got myself all prettied up. Takes a lot of work to look this good."

George snorted. "Yeah, sure, Ginners. You look fab. So since you've been stood up, what are you going to do?"

"I have not been stood up!" Ginny protested. She brought a hand to her chest, feeling the diary beneath the fabric. "Figured I'd just head back home. Or, you know... there." She gave him a wink. "You know, I miss the Burrow."

George nodded sympathetically. "Know what you mean. Not really the same all being crammed in that place. I mean, the Burrow could get crowded, but blimey! How many people are there now? Twenty? Thirty?"

"I think it's impossible to tell these days," Ginny sighed. "People keep on coming and going. Well, they don't 'go' as much as they used to. Unless you count when they die."

"Even then," George said, laughing. "That's no guarantee they ain't coming back."

Ginny laughed with him, nodding. "Suppose you're right on that one. Oh well. I think I'll just head back. I just got a fabulous book I want to dig into."

George rolled his eyes. "You have been spending too much time with Hermione, kid. Come on, stay a while. Just put the new stock out." He grabbed a box from the counter, waving it in front of Ginny's face in what appeared to be some sort of attempt at hypnotism. His voice took on a sing-song quality. "Spell to make a person's knickers jump a foot to the left..."

"Haven't got any money for you!" Ginny sang back, skipping to the door. "And I'm telling mum you offered your baby sister a _very_ naughty prank!"

"Oh-ho! Look at who's the prim and proper lady all of the sudden!" George called after Ginny, hopping over the counter. "You know, sooner or later people are going to discover you're not _nearly_ as innocent as you try to make yourself out to be!" 

Ginny clutched the diary closer to her chest. She smiled. "That, George... I do guarantee."

* * *

Hermione stretched out on the floor in the study, books piled in front of her. Crookshanks balanced precariously on the back of her legs. The tip of her quill was pressed against her mouth, leaving a tiny ink stain on her lower lip.

Though break had only just begun, Hermione was already studying hard. Next year would be the worst school year yet: the Nastily Exhaustive Wizarding Tests. She had been preparing for this since she started at Hogwarts. Now there were only a few months left. Of course, it didn't hurt to cram.

Harry leaned in the doorway watching her closely, a smile playing on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest. "Have I ever told you how great you look when you're studying?"

"No, you haven't," Hermione replied, not looking up from her book. She brought the quill down to her parchment, scribbling notes in very tiny writing. "I don't suggest you start now. You'll distract me."

Harry crouched low, reaching out to touch Hermione's hair. "Distracting you is what makes you studying so much fun. Come on."

Hermione looked up finally, crinkling her nose. "Harry, someone could walk in here."

Sliding close, Harry ran his thumb over Hermione's lower lip. "I can't take you seriously while you've got that ink stain on your lip." He leaned in closer, their lips a breath apart. "I'll get it."

Hermione pulled away, sitting up. Crookshanks jumped, hissing at the surprise displacement. Hermione furiously scrubbed her lower lip with her hand. "Why do you do this?"

Harry frowned, sitting down beside Hermione. "Do what?"

Hermione sighed, pushing her bushy brown hair over her shoulder. She gestured emphatically, if sloppily, at him. "Be like _this_. All sweet and sexy and irresistible and just... Harry!"

Harry started to creep towards her again. "Irresistible? You're doing a pretty good job of resisting me right now."

If only he knew. Hermione had never been able to resist Harry. Since the first moment she saw him, awkward and unsure on the Hogwarts Express, all he needed to do was say the word and she would have been his. It had been a long and arduous process getting him to notice her as a member of the opposite sex. She even went as far as to give up. During the summer between their fifth and sixth years, Hermione had dated Ron. The relationship ended amicably when they both realised that if it progressed any further they would kill each other.

Then, in October, it happened. They had remained in the common room late, trying to find a way to bring Sirius back from behind the veil. Ron had long since gone to bed, exhausted from Quidditch practice. Mourning the loss of Sirius, Harry hadn't even bothered to rejoin the team once his ban was lifted.

Frustrated from lack of information, vulnerable from the loss of his godfather, Harry began to rant about the unfairness of his life. Hermione could think of only one way to quell his anger. She kissed him on the forehead. Harry's anger had evaporated, turning to tears. Hermione could do nothing but comfort him. The comfort turned to longer kisses on the mouth. The kisses turn to awkward caresses. There, on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Harry stumbled their way through sex, the first for both.

Several more encounters occurred afterwards, usually following periods of great stress for Harry. Hermione allowed him to fall into her arms. Maybe it was just comfort, but it was Harry. Even if what they had was just solace, she did not want to give that up.

Then, things became better. Sirius was returned, alive and relatively unscathed. Harry rejoined the Quidditch team. Yet still Harry came to Hermione. Over the months, the relationship grew, solidified. They giggled with each other over private jokes. When out with Ron at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione would feel Harry's foot caress her leg. They were becoming a real couple.

Then why hadn't they told anyone about it yet?

"Someone could walk in," Hermione whispered, frowning slightly. "They would see us doing things proper friends aren't supposed to do together."

Harry nodded, getting a very serious look on his face. "I suppose you're right." He reached forward, brushing a lock of Hermione's hair out of her face. "So why haven't we told them yet?"

"I don't know. I was about to ask you that." Hermione leaned into the touch. "Should we tell them?"

"It's been almost eight months." Harry pulled Hermione into his arms. "You realise they-- and when I say they I mean Ron-- are going to be furious we've kept this from them for so long?"

"Reason number one." Hermione leaned against his shoulder, sighing deeply. "Two, we will both get the sex talk."

"Little late for that, wouldn't you say?" Harry grinned cheekily. "Sirius'll just be glad you're not preggers."

Hermione pushed back against him. "Yeah, and I'll get it from Mrs. Weasley. She'll either declare me a harlot--"

Harry shook his head. "Come on, Hermione! Mrs. Weasley thinks you're great."

"--Or," Hermione continued, "we'll have a double wedding with Bill and Tonks."

Harry buried his face in Hermione's hair. "Would that really be so bad?"

Hermione pulled away, mouth agape. She could almost feel the synapses going in her brain. The whole thing was just shutting down. She was fairly certain she would never be able to do Arthimancy again. "I don't think I heard you right."

Harry shrugged, looking down at the floor. "Way I see it, I'm probably going to be dead by the time I'm eighteen. I might as well get married while I've still got the chance."

Hermione finally shut her mouth, frowning deeply. "That is not funny, Harry."

"Which?" Harry looked up, green eyes shining slightly from unshed tears. He knit his brow. "Me dying or us getting married?"

"Both," Hermione replied, voice weak. "You don't joke about that. Either of those things."

"I wasn't joking."

Hermione was about to reply when Ron burst in, grinning. "All right, Hermione. You are not going to spend this whole summer studying. I just set up the chess--" His smile faded, eyes darting between Harry and Hermione. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Hermione plastered on a smile, brushing away the tears that clung to her cheeks. "Chess, huh? You know, I would prefer if we used a Muggle set. I hate when the pieces yell at me. Breaks my concentration."

"It's not nothing." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, helping her to her feet. He didn't let go once they were level with Ron. "We've got something we have to tell you. It's important."

Ron looked back and forth between them again. His eyes then drifted down to their joined hands. Slowly, he looked up at Hermione. "He ever hurts you, I'll kill him. I don't care if he is my best friend in the whole world, I'll kill him dead."

Harry smiled. "You're okay with this? Wait, you _know_ about this?"

Ron shook his head, chuckling. "You two actually thought you could keep something from me? I'm your best friend and I'm more perceptive than I look." He then stopped laughing, going serious. "I'm just hurt it took you so long to tell me outright."

"Didn't know if there was anything to tell." Hermione managed a small, but genuine, smile.

"And now there is?" Ron's mouth opened and closed as if he were a gigantic redheaded fish. He pointed at Hermione's belly. "He get you in trouble, Hermione?"

"No!" Both Harry and Hermione cried in one panicked voice. Harry had abruptly let go of Hermione's hand, jumping a foot away from her.

"Good." Ron nodded assertively. "I didn't want to have to get physical or nothing. Especially considering I'm certain Harry could beat me in a duel."

"We didn't want you to feel left out," Hermione explained. "It's always been the three of us. And if we were together and you were alone..."

"Couldn't be the three of us forever," Ron said with a shrug. He then grinned. "Unless you're into something very dirty and un-Hermione-like."

Hermione gaped, slapping Ron in the arm. "Ronald Weasley--!"

"If you two want to snog each other, go ahead." Ron then slapped a hand over his eyes. "Just don't do it in front of me. I've seen enough evil, horrible, wretched things to scar me for life, I don't need to add another." He uncovered his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Hermione. "And it just so happens, Hermione Granger, I am dating a very beautiful-- slightly daft-- blonde who think I'm absolutely spiffy."

Crinkling her nose, Hermione surveyed Ron. "Slightly daft blonde?"

"Luna," Harry explained, slinging an arm around Ron's shoulders. "Saw them saying good-bye to each other on the train while you were on your Prefect rounds."

"Oh." Hermione nodded. She paused for a moment, thinking that sentence over. Her jaw dropped. "_You_ were supposed to be on your Prefect rounds!"

Ron pushed Harry in front of him, creating a human buffer between him and Hermione as he headed towards the door. "Protect me from your girlfriend, Harry!"

Harry jumped out of the way. "Are you off your bird, Weasley? I know better than to get between the two of you!" 

Ron laughed so heartily he woke up Mrs. Black's portrait. "Some hero you are!"

* * *

A thin layer of dust had settled across what was left of the Burrow. Ginny carefully padded across the floor, afraid any heavy movement would cause the house to fall down further. The top two floors had been demolished in a full-scale assault by the Death Eaters at Christmas. As Harry had left Hogwarts for the holidays, it was assumed he would be there. The Weasley clan had been at Sirius' when the attack commenced. If they hadn't, they would have been crushed beneath the crumbling ceilings.

The abandoned homestead was the perfect place for Ginny to execute the crux of her plan. Twelve Grimmauld Place was too crowded, too many people lurking to spoil the spell.

Everything had to go perfectly. There was no room for errors. The process of bringing a god back to life was delicate.

Kneeling on the musty floor, Ginny reached into her robes. She tightened her fingers around the diary, pulling it out. She examined it closely, becoming re-acquainted with every centimetre. Her thumb idly caressed the gaping hole left by the Basilisk fang.

The poison couldn't have completely spoiled it, could it? There was still a way to bring him back, wasn't there? There had to be. Ginny hadn't dedicated the last four years of her life to a fruitless cause. She would be no better than the Order of the Phoenix if that were the case.

No, she reassured herself. The book said the magic of the diary, of Tom's memory, went past mere poison. Tom would be changed, but his inherent glory would remain.

Ginny turned the diary on its side. She brought it to her mouth, laving her tongue over the spine. As she licked the slick leather, flawed by minor imperfections, she shuddered. She could feel the power emanating from its core.

Oh, Tom Marvolo Riddle was still very much alive in the pages. Her heart cried out this truth to her.

Now it was only a matter of bringing him out of the pages to face her.

It was all too simple, really. There was just one ingredient required for the spell.

Ginny rose from her kneeling position, striding back outside. She smiled tightly, seeing someone walking up the dirt road. This was not the best situation. She would have preferred a stranger, someone no one would miss. Oh well. "Mr. Lovegood!" She ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I saw someone going into the Burrow from my garden," Mr. Lovegood replied. "What are you doing here, Ginny? It's not safe."

"I needed to get something from the house. For..." She was coming up blank. "Our new house." That was a lame excuse. She scuffed her toe in the dirt. "I think it's too big for me to carry. Can you help me? I'm not old enough to do magic myself."

"Of course." Mr. Lovegood walked towards the door. "Why are you doing this alone?"

"Bill was supposed to help me." Ginny reached into her robes. This had to be timed perfectly. "He got held up."

Mr. Lovegood crossed the threshold of the house, stepping into the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want to just wa--"

Ginny pounced on Mr. Lovegood's back. She slid the knife across his throat, feeling the hot, rich blood spill onto her hands. He convulsed helplessly as Ginny wrestled him down on top of the diary.

When Mr. Lovegood stopped moving, Ginny let go of him. She stepped back a few paces, watching the scene unfold.

As the blood slid to the floor, the diary absorbed it, leaving no trace. Ginny chewed her lower lip, her heart beating a furious tattoo.

_Take his essence, Tom,_ she prayed, _take his essence and make yourself whole._

It was Ginny's first murder. But if you took a life to make a life, it all balanced itself out, didn't it? 

Then, there he was, standing on the other side of the diary. Ginny broke into a euphoric smile. "Hello, Tom." 


	4. Part Three

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Summary:** Tom returns to a world quite different than the one he remembers.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Tommy Can You Hear Me?" by Peter Townshend 

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**iii. Tommy can you feel me? Can I help to cheer you?**

Then it came screaming back to him. Potter! Potter had sent him back into the diary. He had stabbed him with the Basilisk fang. 

But then how was he formed again? The poison had weakened him so much, he could not even manifest in words. 

The girl before him looked somehow familiar: the fiery mane spread over her shoulders, those hardened brown eyes filled with a mix of determination and adoration. Could it be--? 

He finally found his voice, "Little one? Is that you?" 

"Yes." Tears slid down Ginny's freckled cheeks. "Be careful, Tom. You're weak." 

Tom put a hand to his forehead, the memories swirling in his mind. Why was Ginny smiling through tears at him? Why was he even here? Why did he feel so terrible? "Forgive me if I am mistaken. My mind is a bit hazy. Did I not try to kill you the last time we met?" 

Ginny wiped her tears away. Tom wasn't mistaken: she was looking at him in awe. "Well, yes, you did. But I don't think we should let that ruin our relationship." 

Tom crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head as he surveyed Ginny. "When one is nearly killed it is not standard practice to say 'no hard feelings'." 

Shrugging, Ginny gave him a smile that Tom could only describe as coquettish. She batted her eyelashes at him. "Few things I do these days are standard practice. All thanks to you. You shook me to my core." 

Tom raked his eyes over Ginny's form. She had grown quite a bit since he last saw her unconscious on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. If he guess right-- and he was always right-- there was only a few months' gap in their ages now. He smirked. "I bet you say that to all the boys, little one." 

He looked down at himself. He was washed out, slightly fuzzy around the edges. "I must say, all of this is a surprise. A pleasant one, mind, but a surprise none the less." He looked over at the body spread out on the floor. "What's that?" 

"I needed blood to give you shape. Just taking energy from someone wasn't enough to bring you out. Harry really bollocksed things up with the poison." Ginny toed the body carefully. "He is dead, isn't he?" 

Tom nodded, impassively watching the tableau. "It appears so from here. Is he your first?" 

Ginny nodded, kneeling down beside the corpse. Tom stepped closer. "You knew him?" 

Nodding, Ginny brushed the corpse's hair off of his face. "He was the father of a fr-- someone I know." She stood back up. "I've orphaned Luna." She looked at the ceiling, appearing to be working out the information in her head. 

"Does that bother you?" Tom had never witnessed someone processing their first murder. Of course, the only person he knew who had killed someone was himself. 

After a long moment, Ginny shook her head. "Not really. I was just wondering if Luna would cry." 

"They always cry," Tom replied. He reached out to touch Ginny's shoulder. There was a heady sensation in his gut as his fingers passed through her. Ginny shuddered and turned to him. Tom locked eyes with her. "Do not think me ungrateful, but why did you bring me back, little one?" 

Suddenly, it hit him. He looked around frantically, trying to find where Potter was hiding. He pointed an accusatory finger at Ginny. "This is a trap! You and your little boyfriend Potter are doing something!" 

Ginny clutched her stomach. "Ugh... I'm sorry. Thought I might throw up. Just hearing Potter called my boyfriend..." She shuddered. "This isn't a trap. Believe me, the last thing Harry wants is for you to be brought back. I brought you back because a light like yours should not be hidden from the world." 

Tom narrowed his eyes to slits. "What are you playing at?" 

"Take your rightful place as Dark Lord, Tom," Ginny cooed. She brought her hand to his cheek, skirting the blurred edge of his incorporeal form. "Claim what is yours. And if I am to be rewarded for remaining loyal, even after you almost killed me... So be it." 

"There is something you are not telling me, little one." Tom chuckled. Ginny was never able to keep anything from him. "Why did you bring me back?" 

Ginny pulled her hand away, her eyes downcast. Gone was the sexually charged routine she had been putting on for his benefit. She now looked small, innocent and ripe for the taking. "I love you. When you were in me, my life changed. I knew I would not be complete without you." 

Tom's smirk grew. Few women had been able to resist his charms when he had been alive. He was surprised that attempted murder wasn't enough to deter Ginny's feelings for him. He had to admit, he liked the changes in Ginny the years had wrought. "Now we're at the heart of the matter. You do know I will not be sending you mushy letters and going home to meet your parents? I'm sure Dumbledore and Potter told you what I am-- Who I am." 

Ginny looked up at him again, her eyes still filled with that unwavering admiration. "Whatever you are, that's what I want." 

Tom looked at his fuzzy hand again. "So how do we make me corporeal? I can hardly strike fear in the hearts of my enemies while in this condition." 

"Use me," Ginny whispered, "as your vessel." 

Arching a brow, Tom let out a snort. "Now, little one... I know you love me, but really... Willing to die for me so quickly?" 

"No!" Ginny threw a hand over her mouth, her ears going red. "I mean, yes. I am always willing to die for you. But you can use me to draw energy from others. You'll need more than one person. As I said before, the Basilisk poison has weakened you considerably. But it does come with one advantage. I think the Basilisk poison is inside you now, part of your body. The essence of the diary is still inside me. You can allow me the ability to harness the poison, just as you allowed me the ability to use Parseltongue. I will pass the poison to others and as the poison takes over their body, it will filter out their life force. Then you can take it." 

Tom nodded slowly. He could indeed feel changes within himself. He was not the same man he had been before. Perhaps Potter inadvertently did him a favour. "Little one, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a Ravenclaw." He sighed, moving closer to Ginny. He leaned in, whispering in her ear, "Of course, if it doesn't work I will drain every bit of energy from your body and leave you dead in a ditch." 

A satisfying squeak of fear escaped the girl. "I'm pretty sure it will work." 

"Well then." Tom angled his head so his mouth was millimetres for hers. "Let's give it a try." 

Kissing in his incorporeal form was one of the oddest sensations Tom had ever experienced. While he was aware of the location of her lips, he could not feel them. He was sure the sensation was just as peculiar to her. Of course, Ginny's comfort was no worry to him. All that mattered was that he became whole again. 

When he pulled away, he could see the changes. Ginny's lips, once a sweet pink, had turned cherry red. Her eyes were shut, her cheeks furious with blush. "Was that your first kiss, little one?" 

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "The first one that mattered." 

Tom nodded. "All right. Now you go out and try out this ability on someone. Make sure they're strong. A man. A wizard. I don't want any shoddy energy in my body. Try to make it from different area than this. Dispose of the body. We don't want let people in on the game too early, do we? Then you will come back here, if I'm feeling different, I won't kill you." He smiled brightly at Ginny. "How does that sound?" 

Ginny's euphoria over the kiss quite obviously deflated as her shoulders sank and her smile faded. "You're not coming with me? Can't you just make yourself invisible and watch me? Like you did when I ordered the Basilisk to kill the Mudbloods?" 

If he had a solid hand, he would have struck the insolent girl. He was not to be questioned. "My condition appears to be quite different than last time. Now mind me." 

Ginny nodded, licking her darkened lips. "All right." She took a large breath, puffing her chest out. Tom took a quick moment to admire the action. Time could really do wonders with a little sprog. He might even have to stop calling her 'little one'. 

After Ginny had left, Tom looked around, his lip curling in a sneer. Where in the hell had Ginny chosen to resurrect him? It looked like it was condemned. 

He moved through the kitchen, feeling something strange inside him... Fondness for the wreck? 

This was Ginny's home. He had never actually seen it, but he knew it in his-- no, that couldn't be his heart. There was nothing in there. 

Whatever this feeling was, Tom didn't like it. He didn't like things he didn't understand. Things he didn't understand were utterly wrong. 

Yet still he was compelled to explore the debris. As he examined the scattered artefacts, the feeling grew. 

He paused, shutting his eyes. He would just stand still and wait for Ginny to get back. Everything would be fine if he just didn't _look_ at the place. 

An hour into his resolve, Tom shivered as something took him over. It rushed through him. He fell forward, gripping the table to steady himself. 

He was able to touch the table. He had form again. Well, it appeared Ginny was right in her theory. He had to admit, he was glad. Considering how loyal Ginny was, it wouldn't do to kill her right away. She could still have her uses. 

Only a minute had passed when Ginny tumbled out of the fire. She covered her head, as if afraid the building would collapse on top of her. "Tom?" She got herself up off the floor. "It worked, didn't it?" 

Tom nodded, holding out it hand. "You did well, little one." 

Ginny reached out, her hand trembling. Tom took it, threading their fingers. Ginny's flesh felt hot against his. 

"You're cold," Ginny commented, staring at their joined hands. 

Tom brushed a bit of soot of her nose. Every sensation was a joy, reminding him how close he was to being human again. "I will need more. You've served me well enough for today. What did you do with the body?" 

"I left him in an alley. Someone will think a dissatisfied customer killed him. It was Mr. Borgin." 

Tom nodded. So Mr. Borgin was still peddling his dark materials fifty years later? He supposed he wasn't peddling them now, thanks to Ginny. 

"I think--" Ginny tightened her grip on Tom's cool hand. "--since this place is falling apart, and Borgin and Burkes has lots of fun things for us to exploit and it is closer to where I'm staying... Maybe you could stay there? Put the closed sign on the shop and just enjoy all of Borgin's marvellous toys?" 

"Perfect," Tom snapped, before he even realised what he was saying. He just knew he wanted to be away from this place and the feelings it was stirring up. He looked around the house one last time as Ginny led him towards the fire. "What did happen here? Your family may be a bunch of bloodtraitors, but you gave me the impression they were fairly innocuous. Who did you cross?" 

Ginny paused, shutting her eyes. "Dammit. I knew I forgot to tell you something."

* * *

It took two hours for Ginny to explain the whole story to Tom after they took the floo to Borgin and Burkes. 

He was pacing the floor, his jaw firmly set. His hands were clenched behind his back. He paused mid-step, turning to face Ginny. "My elder self. Resurrected." 

Ginny nodded, wringing her hands together. The situation she had perfect control of had immediately ceased being in her control the moment Tom was resurrected. She couldn't predict a single one of his reactions. "Two years ago now. There was a big resurrection ceremony, with blood and a bone and a severed hand... I understand it was quite the event." 

Tom began to pace anew. After another minute, he stopped again. He stroked his chin. "Two years and he still hasn't managed to kill Potter?" 

"He's very well protected." Ginny gave a nod, going over the members of the Order of the Phoenix versus the Death Eaters in her head. "And I don't know how loyal Voldemort's followers are. I think if someone else were to appear more powerful they'd leave him--" she snapped her fingers. "--like that." 

Tom furrowed his brow. "If he is around, why did you bring me back?" 

Ginny felt her heart flutter in her chest. She could feel his eyes upon her and it made her quake. Had he always been this commanding? "You may be him, but he's not you." She winced. That had to be the dumbest thing anyone could say. "It made sense in my head." 

She put a hand to her chest as Tom's look softened with a smile. "Do not get me wrong, little one. I am grateful to be resurrected, even with this unusual addendum. But this does makes things much more difficult." 

Tom sat down beside her, taking her hand. "I doubt my elder will be very happy to know I am around." 

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked, lacing her fingers with Tom's. "Isn't two of you more dangerous?" 

"If I were him--" It was now Tom's turn to wince. "He will see me as competition. He has forty years experience on me, not to mention an army-- regardless of loyalty, that is still quite an obstacle. As valuable as you have proven yourself thus far, little one, those odds are not good." 

Ginny nodded. "I understand." 

"We will try not to worry about that for now." Tom smiled at Ginny, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "For now, we will lay low. You will keep draining people for me until I am fully alive. I will work on building my power and planning our next course of action. Until then, I suggest you go about your routine. Is your family expecting you?" 

Nodding, Ginny got up. "They are. Mum'll be going spare. She doesn't like me being out so late." She then rethought the statement. "Or really, at all." 

Tom stood up, clasping Ginny's shoulders. "Do not let them suspect anything is different. I will be contact you when I need you." 

"How?" Ginny asked. 

_I have my ways, little one._ Tom's voice filled her head. She gasped. Tom simply leaned in, pressing his icy lips to her forehead. "Go now. I promise we'll see each other again soon." 

As Ginny left the shop, she felt her knees go weak. Had she really done it? Or had this day been a wonderful dream? 

If it were, she hoped she never woke up. 


	5. Part Four

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary:** Ginny hits a snag in her plan to care for Tom, while Ron's date with Luna takes a horrific turn.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Cry Baby Cry", by John Lennon and Paul McCartney. 

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**iv. 'Cry baby cry. Make your mother sigh. She's old enough to know better.'**

Molly was on her feet before Ginny had even crossed the threshold of the kitchen. 

Ginny yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As soon as she had gotten into the house the night before, the excitement and adrenaline built up over bringing Tom back had drained from her body. All she had felt was the exhaustion of her personal energy. She had collapsed on her bed, not even hearing Hermione come in-- if Hermione had come in at all. 

Breakfast was long over by the time she made it to the kitchen. Sirius, Bill, Remus and Snape were at the table with what looked like maps. They had stopped their discussion when Ginny came in. 

"_Ginny_!" Molly grasped her by the shoulders. "I have a good mind to swish you!" 

Ginny blinked, trying to pry her mother's hands off her. "Mum." She yawned again. "Do you mind berating me after I have a cuppa? My head's not together yet and I doubt I'll be able to take in what you're yelling." 

The look of fury on Molly's face didn't fade. "You were out until Merlin-knows-when--" 

"I was in by ten, mum." Ginny rubbed her eyes again. She could not get rid of the feeling of lethargy. "You were with the Order. I didn't want to bother you." 

"I'm a mother!" Molly threw her hands up in the air. This gave Ginny the opportunity to slip past her, going to the stove to put the kettle on. "It's more of a bother if you don't bother me! I didn't realise you were in your bed until after midnight! I almost sent the Aurors out after you!" 

Ginny rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on the edge of the counter. She had to stay cool. Tom told her not to let anyone in on what had occurred. She would listen to her Lord. He knew what was best for her. She couldn't let Molly get to her. "Sending Aurors out after me is overkill, wouldn't you say, Mum?" 

"George said your date didn't show up." Ginny glanced back at Molly. She had her hands on her hips, trying to look as menacing as possible. It was almost laughable. Like a fat, annoying bloodtraitor could intimidate her after the Dark Lord had kissed her. "Where were you for so long, then?" 

"I met up with some friends on the way home. We decided to have some fun." This was getting very annoying. She felt it welling in her stomach. Just take them out. There was Basilisk poison coursing through her body. She had been blessed by the Dark Lord, yet she was still allowing this simpleton to run her life. 

"Just where, exactly, were you 'having fun'?" Molly asked. 

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. Places teenaged wizards congregate." 

She put a hand to her forehead. She was developing a throbbing headache. Usually listening to Molly's rants didn't affect her this badly for at least ten minutes. 

"Hey, Ginny." Sirius got up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right? You look a bit off-colour." 

Ginny shrugged Sirius' hand off. "I'm fine. I'm just tired." 

Molly gasped loudly. "Ginny, were you--" She lowered her voice. "--experimenting with something illegal?" 

Ginny's jaw dropped. Part of it was honest indignation, but most was for show. _Yeah, that would make things really simple for you, wouldn't it, Molly?_

She placed her hands on her hips, a mirror of her mother's pose. "I was not--!" She strode to her mother, hissing, "Can we please not do this in front of S-N-A-P-E?" 

"Miss Weasley," Snape drawled, "need I remind you I am quite capable of spelling, especially my own name?" He stood up, donning his outer robes. "I will also take this opportunity to tell you I have absolutely no interest in your domestic squabbles." 

Snape glared at Ginny for a moment, then swept out of the kitchen. 

"I don't care what Severus thinks of you, Ginevra Molly Weasley." Molly moved her hands off her hips, crossing them over her chest. "In fact, I don't care what any of the Order thinks of you right now. You messed up big time, young lady. You are barred from leaving this house." 

"_What_?" This time, reaction was one hundred percent honest fury. She couldn't be trapped in this place! Tom needed her! What if he needed more energy and she wasn't around to take it? "You can't do that!" 

Molly's look didn't soften. "You are to stay in Headquarters until I tell you otherwise." 

"That's so unfair!" Ginny cried. Her mind raced through her options. How many people inside Headquarters could she get away with draining before she was brought down? Probably not many. She most definitely wouldn't be able to kill Harry, with that prophecy and all. 

"Hey, Mum." Ron stuck his head in, not even noticing the tension in the room. "I'm going over to Luna's. I'll be back by eight." 

"Fine, Ron." Molly turned her head to him, hissing through gritted teeth. 

Ginny's mouth fell open further. This was absolutely inexcusable! "How come he gets to leave just like that? No lectures or anything!" 

"Because I'm cool, strong and adult," Ron said with a grin. "You, on the other hand--" 

Remus furiously shook his head, standing up quickly. "Ron, say hello to Miss Lovegood for me." He gestured emphatically for him to leave. 

Molly whirled back around, eyes narrowed on Ginny once again. "In those two sentences, your brother told me where he's going, who he's going to see and when he's going to be back. That's not something you've offered me yet." She poked Ginny in the chest. "I suggest you get up to your room before I get really cross." 

Ginny stamped her foot. This just didn't do with any of her plans! How was she supposed to help Tom if she was trapped? "I can't believe this! I hate this place and most of all I hate you!" 

She knew, at one time or another, every teenager said they hated their parents. Unlike other teenagers, she truly meant it. She loathed absolutely everything about Molly. She had reservations before about what she might have to do in the future, but they were gone now. 

Ginny was going to enjoy killing her. She deserved every bit of torture that could be devised for trying to keep her apart from her beloved Tom. 

She would find a way out of the prison of Twelve Grimmauld Place, even if she had to kill everyone there to do it.

* * *

Apparating was still an interesting experience for Ron. He had only learned to do so in March. He lorded it over Harry and Hermione every chance he got, since they still weren't able to. Of course, it was a hollow victory: The only reason he knew how was because he was of age and they weren't just yet. 

He strolled through Ottery St. Catchpole, making his way towards Luna's house. He passed by the Fawcetts. Sarah, a very pretty Ravenclaw in his year, was outside, weeding her garden. He gave her a wave. 

"Going to see Luna, are you?" Sarah asked, giggling. 

Ron could feel the heat going to his ears. He was sure they were a deep shade of red. "What makes you think that?" 

Sarah giggled again, flouncing over to him. "Are you kidding, Ronald? Luna told everyone in Ravenclaw Tower you two are dating. She's been mad about you for years." 

His ears felt like they were on fire now. While he knew Luna had fancied him for a while, he didn't know how long or what the intensity was. He shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "So what if I am?" 

Sarah held out the weeds she had in her dirty hands. "Here you go." 

Ron looked down at the proffered thistles. They were slightly crushed and dusty. "Those are weeds." 

Sarah smiled, offering them again. "Trust me." 

Ron looked at them from every angle. "Just what am I supposed to do with these?" 

Sarah rolled her eyes, thrusting the weeds into Ron's hands. "It's no wonder Luna's the first girl you've ever dated." 

"Hey!" Ron pointed the bouquet at Sarah as if they were a wand. "It so happens I dated Hermione last summer! OW!" He pricked his fingers on the thistles clutched in his hand. 

"Say hello to Luna," Sarah said, laughing and waving Ron off. "You don't want to keep her waiting." 

Ron sighed, watching Sarah go back to her weeding. He clutched the bouquet of mangled weeds in his hand and continued onward. 

The Lovegood house was a small, non-descript cottage just down the road from where the Burrow was. Well, it would have been non-descript if it weren't for the fact all of the window borders were covered in runes. The windows were almost completely blocked by talismans and charms. When they first started dating, Ron had asked Luna about that. Luna had replied her father was very superstitious. It came as little shock to Ron, considering what he knew of Mr. Lovegood. 

Ron went to knock on the door, but it opened at the slightly touch. He proceeded cautiously, pulling out his wand with his free hand. Over the past year, he had grown careful about walking into places that seems disquieted. "Hello?" He called out. "Luna?" 

Luna ran from the kitchen into the hall. Her overlarge eyes were shining with tears. "Daddy?" She withered visibly when she saw who it was. "Oh. Hello, Ronald." 

Ron frowned and put his wand back in his pocket. He strode to her, touching her cheek. "What's wrong?" 

"Daddy's missing," Luna replied. The tears began to wet her cheeks. 

Ron nodded, trying to think if any of the Death Eaters would have a vendetta against Luthor Lovegood. He stroked Luna's cheek with his thumb. "Hey now, don't cry. We'll find him. How long has he been missing?" 

"Since yesterday afternoon." Luna looked down. "You don't think he's--" 

"No," Ron said firmly. "There are lots of reasons why he might... well... Maybe he--" He was coming up blank on alternatives for Mr. Lovegood disappearing. There didn't seem to be any happy reasons why he might have been gone. "Maybe he went to his girlfriend's?" 

"Daddy doesn't have a girlfriend," Luna admonished. "He's not at the office. I already checked. And he didn't have any interviews scheduled for today." 

"Maybe he got a really hot scoop," Ron said, stroking Luna's hair. "But here's what we're going to do. We'll send an owl to my dad telling him. Does your dad have an owl?" 

Luna nodded, hiccupping. "We do, but he's out on a delivery right now." 

Ron nodded again. He wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulders. "All right, then. We'll go to the Fawcetts and see if they have an owl we can borrow. If they don't, we'll take the Knight Bus to London and see Dad in person." 

Leading Luna outside, Ron felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. There was definitely something wrong here. There didn't seem to be any reason for the Death Eaters to go after Mr. Lovegood, but that didn't mean they weren't involved. Of course, the Death Eaters weren't exactly subtle these days. Something wasn't adding up. 

"Are those for me?" Luna asked quietly as they walked along. 

"Huh?" Ron looked down at the thistles he still clutched. "Yeah. They are. Sorry they're so... ugly." 

Luna took them, giving him a half-hearted smile. "No. I like them. Everyone always likes flowers, but I think thistles are prettier. I feel bad for them. Thistles should be better liked." 

Ron leaned in, giving Luna a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sure your dad is all right." 

As they walked, Ron caught a glimpse of the Burrow. He winced slightly, feelings of loss stirring up inside of him. 

No. But something was wrong there. Why was the door ajar? 

Ron moved his arm off of Luna's shoulders, clutching her hand in his. "Come on, Luna. There's something wrong here." 

Ron and Luna walked up the dirt road leading to the Burrow. His grip tightened as they got closer to the ruins of his old home. "What is it?" Luna asked. 

"I don't know." Ron pushed the door open further, stepping inside. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight before him. 

Mr. Lovegood was lying face down on the floor. 

"Daddy!" Luna let go of Ron's hand, racing towards her fallen father. 

Ron seized her up before she could reach Mr. Lovegood, crushing her to his chest, hiding her face. He stroked her hair, never taking his eyes off the grisly scene. "Don't." He held Luna tightly to himself. "There's nothing we can do for him."

* * *

After Molly and Ginny's raucous argument, the Order cleared out of the kitchen. Bill went to join Tonks for lunch at the Ministry of Magic. Sirius and Remus had commandeered the study, to go over Remus' many volumes on Defence Against the Dark Arts. 


	6. Part Five

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Ginny continues her work for Tom, while Severus makes a startling discovery

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Smells like Teen Spirit" by Kurt Cobain. 

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**v. 'She's overboard and self-assured.'**

Ginny lay on her bed, trying to suss out the warring emotions inside of her. 

One part of her was feeling absolutely fantastic. In the next bed, Luna was sobbing and whimpering. Hermione was trying to comfort the girl, telling her that they would find whoever killed her father. 

For all of Luna's talk about 'the other side', she cried just as any other pathetic moron who had lost a loved one. It was very fulfilling for Ginny to know she had caused that. It had been so simple to do, but the murder of Luthor Lovegood just kept on rewarding her. 

The other part was a twisted ball of fear and anger. She was still trapped inside Grimmauld Place. Molly had said in no uncertain terms that she was forbidden to leave. 

At least Tom hadn't tried to contact her. That meant he was doing all right by himself for now. Yet still, she _wanted_ him to need her. She had spent five years apart from him. That was enough time. She wanted to be by his side. That was the only place she was happy. 

Since dwelling on Tom was only making her more upset, Ginny decided to focus on Luna. There were so few things to bring her joy in Grimmauld Place, she might as well focus on what _did_ make her happy. 

"How could someone do that?" Luna asked, her normally dreamy voice very harsh and ragged. 

"Whoever did this... is evil," Hermione whispered, her teeth gritted, hugging Luna's shoulders. "We're going to find the Death Eater who did this, and we'll make them pay." 

Well, that was rather mean-spirited. Ginny didn't think of herself like that at all. She was Tom Marvolo Riddle's servant, not some pathetic Death Eater like Lucius Malfoy or Peter Pettigrew. She wanted some distinction. 

"Ginny?" Hermione said gently. 

"Huh?" Ginny sat up. "Yeah?" 

Hermione patted Luna's shoulder comfortingly. "Do you have something to say?" 

Ginny blinked. "Umm... Nope." 

Hermione's jaw dropped. She hugged Luna tighter. "Ginny! You could be a little more comforting." 

"I don't know what to say," Ginny said, completely honest. She didn't know what to say, other than 'he died very well. Very little struggling. And it was for a most noble cause.' 

Ginny was spared having to find something to say when Ron burst in, wearing his pyjamas. "Hermione, can you go stay with Harry for the night? Ah, look who I'm asking..." He shook his head. 

Hermione got up, nodding. "All right. Take care, Luna." 

Hermione left quietly before Ron turned on Ginny. "All right, you. Sod off." 

"Sod off?" Ginny goggled at Ron. How dare he speak to her that way! Who did he think he was? 

Oh. Right. He was the elder brother of Ginevra Molly Weasley. He didn't know she had killed two people in the last day. He didn't know that Tom Marvolo Riddle had allowed her to be his servant. 

"Why should I go?" Ginny said indignantly. "It so happens I'm supposed to stay in my room. I can't just leave because you want to shag Luna." 

Ron grabbed Ginny by the collar, hauling her out the door. "Don't be an insensitive twit! I want to talk to my girlfriend alone about the murder of her father. Now slag off!" 

The door slammed in Ginny's face. She scowled, glaring at it. Well, where the hell was she supposed to sleep now? 

_Pet? Can you hear me?_ Tom's voice filled Ginny's head. 

She broke into a smile. _Yes, Tom... Pet? What happened to 'Little One'?_

_You're not so little anymore. Can you get out, Pet? I need some more energy._

_ I think so. I'll try._ It looked like she wouldn't need to find somewhere to sleep after all.

* * *

Lying back, nestled between the green sheets, Severus put his hands behind his head. He took the opportunity to enjoy the luxurious feel of the soft bed. 

Severus' own bed was hard and unyielding; the wool sheets were scratchy against his skin, but durable and warm in the dank dungeons. They also fit his modest professor's salary. Unlike the owner of this bed, Severus did not come into money upon his parents' death. All he had inherited was his father's gambling debt and his mother's needlepoint. 

Lucius strode to his desk stark naked, his pallid skin rosy from exertion. "Well, that was entertaining." He brushed his long hair out of his face, the usually impeccable white-blond locks damp with sweat and rumpled by the activity. He uncorked the cognac, pouring a generous amount of the amber liquid into two tulip glasses. He picked up the glasses, striding back to the bed and holding one out to Severus. "Are you sure you do not want me to summon Martja? Narcissa will be out for hours." 

Severus brought the glass to his nose, taking a sniff before sipping it. He let the strong taste slide over his tongue as he shook his head. "Thank you, but no. I have little interest in violating a Gypsy girl young enough to be one of my students." 

"What bothers you about it, Severus?" Lucius asked teasingly, a smirk dominating his features. "Her heritage, her age or her gender?" 

"I am just a tad more discerning than you, Lucius." Severus' eyes narrowed, challenging his lover to respond. "I will not lie with just anyone who will say yes." 

"Come now, Severus..." Lucius' leer grew. "Since when did they have to say yes?" 

Severus scowled. Having to share Lucius with Narcissa was bad enough. He hated the idea of him tramping around with half the wizarding world-- willing or no. 

He was jolted out of his reverie when he noticed a red patch on Lucius' shoulder. How had he missed that earlier? Oh yes, because his back was to Lucius. He slid his thumb over the blemish. "What happened? I don't remember the Dark Lord stabbing you." 

"It wasn't the Dark Lord." Lucius looked down at the mark. "It's a funny story, actually. Guess who gave that to me?" 

"Narcissa?" Severus guessed, leaning back in the bed. 

Lucius shook his head, sipping his drink. "One Miss Ginevra Weasley." 

Severus sat bolt upright, spilling his cognac in on the sheets. "What?" 

Lucius scowled, pulling at the now damp sheets. He shook his head. "Thank you so much, Severus. You know that was a very expensive vintage, not to mention Egyptian cotton sheets." 

Severus didn't notice Lucius' ranting about the spill. He had risen from the bed, tugging his trousers on. "What do you mean Ginevra Weasley? How-- why-- was Miss Weasley in an opportune position to stab you in the shoulder?" 

"Why are you in such a snit?" Lucius asked, raising a brow. "It was just a little stab. Not like I haven't been wounded there before. She's not even the first sixteen-year-old female to stab me there." 

Severus' black eyes were alight with fury. How could Lucius be taking this so calmly? He tugged his shirt on. "You seem to be missing the point, Lucius." Severus balled his fists. He needed to calm himself down, lest he let Lucius discover his loyalties to Albus and the Order. "It just seems very peculiar that Ginny Weasley should be stabbing you." 

"She came by the other day," Lucius commented. He was as cool as ever, conversational even. "She wanted the diary." 

"The diary?" Severus repeated, unable to get the sharp tone out of his voice. 

"Yes." Lucius got off the bed and rang a bell. A young, dark-haired woman ran in, pulling the sheets off the bed. He was unfazed by either Severus' reaction or being nude before the woman young enough to be his daughter. "You remember, don't you? The Dark Lord's diary?" 

"I remember it!" Severus snapped. "Why did Ginny Weasley want the diary?" 

Lucius shrugged, sipping his cognac again. "You know, I didn't bother to find out. The diary's completely useless. I tried using it when Potter returned it to me. Considering she seemed so adamant, I thought it was best just to let her have the old thing. Why are you getting so wound up?" 

Severus took a deep, steadying breath. "I merely find it unsettling that Arthur Weasley's daughter should wish to have something that nearly killed her. I don't like unsettling." He pulled on his outer robes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I've lingered too long. Give my best to Narcissa." 

"Of course." Lucius watched Severus stride to the door. "Do you believe I should alert the Dark Lord?" 

Severus paused in the doorway, turning slowly back to Lucius. "Not yet. Let me gather some more information." 

Lucius furrowed his brow. "You don't really think she is a threat?" 

"Yes, I do." Severus turned, grimacing. "I'm just not sure to whom yet."

* * *

Tom wasn't jealous. 

Watching Ginny strut up and down Knockturn Alley, scoping out potential men to lure away to an alley had absolutely no effect on him at all. 

He couldn't care less that he was hidden in the shadows, watching her stalk around, her pale, shapely legs exposed, robes hiked up to her thighs. 

He didn't care that her blouse was unbuttoned enough to show off her cleavage. 

What had happened to that innocent girl he was so willing to destroy five years ago? There was no trace of her in this seductive little strumpet. 

Not that Tom cared. He was just wondering. It was fascinating how such a short amount of time could yield so many changes. 

Ginny had attracted a wizard in bloodstained clothing. Sometimes the denizens of Knockturn Alley surprised even Tom. The wizard approached her slowly, leering. He held out a handful of Galleons to her. 

Ginny smiled coquettishly, grabbing the wizard by the collar. She pulled him into the alley near where Tom stood. 

Tom didn't care that Ginny was pressed against the wizard. Every curve of her body moulded to his form. 

Ginny cooed to the wizard so softly Tom could not hear the words she whispered. This was probably a blessing. He couldn't compromise the situation. 

Not that he cared. 

Ginny pressed her mouth to the bloodstained wizard's. Tom felt the thrill of power as the veins around his mouth blackened, the Basilisk poison creating a spider web pattern across his pale flesh. 

Tom hissed, gripping the wall. With every life Ginny took, he could feel his power grow. He would soon be alive-- his heart would beat and he would breath in the sweet air of the here and now. 

Ginny dropped the corpse, wiping her mouth on the back on her hand. She shuddered. "Ugh. That never stops being vile." 

Tom held out his hand, his eyes sparkling as her warm flesh made contact with his. "You know, I do not believe that. I think you quite enjoy the thrill of killing another human." 

Ginny grinned. "Oh, that's the one part I do like. Knowing that their existence is decided by me. That if I wanted to, I could let them go. That whatever they do, I am the last thing they will ever think about." She wrinkled her nose. "I could do without the kissing though. I hardly think they're worthy of touching my mouth." 

Tom brought his hand to her mouth, running his thumb over her lower lip. "They aren't, my pet." 

Maybe he cared a bit. 

Watching the rabble think they had some claim over his pet was revolting. Ginny was his to do with as he pleased, not theirs. 

He welcomed their deaths, not only as it brought him closer to freedom, but it brought destruction to those who dared get out of place. 

Perhaps he needed to get a collar for Ginny's lovely neck. He knew he had possession of her soul, her mind, her heart, but no one could see that. He needed to brand her as his property. 

"You should return to..." Tom furrowed his brow. "Where are you staying, my pet?" 

Ginny lowered her head. "I can't tell you that, Tom." 

Tom's hardened gaze narrowed on Ginny. "I thought I made it abundantly clear you can tell me anything." 

She looked up, fear and apprehension marring her features. "No, I physically can't. There is a Fidelius Charm on it." 

"Ah." Tom nodded. "Of course. Dumbledore wishes to protect his great army. Perhaps you shouldn't leave yet." 

"Really?" Ginny's eyes brightened. "I can stay with you?" 

Tom smiled, stroking her hair. "At least until you have told me everything you know about Dumbledore and his Order. It is not just my elder self I must contend with. They will also want to destroy me." 

"I will let no one hurt you," Ginny said fiercely. 

Tom tugged her along towards Borgin and Burkes. "I admire your resolve, pet. However, I think we should discuss our potential enemies." 

They entered the dingy shop. Tom grabbed Ginny by the waist, lifting her up onto the counter. He ran his hands up her bare legs, staring into her eyes. "I need to know of Dumbledore allies. Ones who have power, who are a real threat." He ran his hand up further, feeling the heat beneath her robes. She was so much warmer than he was. "Tell me of Potter." 

Ginny unravelled the story, from the moment Potter had stabbed the diary, until Tom's revival. Tom nodded, rubbing his fingers over Ginny's thigh. "So... If we are to defeat Potter, we do not attack him directly." 

"Why not?" Ginny whined, grabbing his hand. "He tried to kill you." 

Tom chuckled, shaking his head. "There is more than one way to kill a person. All of the attempts to kill Potter have ended in the destruction of the attacker. Better to break his spirit than his body." He wrapped his hands around Ginny's ankles, tugging her closer so he nestled between her thighs. "My counterpart was on the right track, trying to lure Sirius Black out of his hiding place. Black. Granger. Your brother, Ronald. These are the people we must destroy to break Potter." 

Ginny's body tensed, Tom could feel it against him. "You want me to kill Ron?" 

"Oh, it's too early in the relationship to ask you to do that." Tom leaned in, pressing a kiss to Ginny's forehead. "The last thing I wish to do is overwhelm you. I do not expect you to murder a member of your family. Not until you're ready for that. You have done quite enough for me for now." 

"Really?" Ginny whispered. 

Tom nodded, running a thumb over her red cheeks. "Yes. From what you have told me of the Death Eaters, my counterpart would be lucky to have you in his service. It is my good fortune you're my servant." 

"Your servant?" Ginny murmured. 

Tom nodded again. "Yes. My most loyal servant. When I become Lord and Master, you will be rewarded greater than any other." 

Ginny bit her lower lip, her cheeks going redder. "I was hoping... I could be more than just your servant." 

Tom quirked a brow. His pet was certainly a Gryffindor. It took a lot of bravery to contradict one of his statements. "Just what do you wish to be?" 

"I want you to break me," Ginny murmured. 

Tom stroked her hot cheek. "But my pet, you have not proven to be that unmanageable." 

"Oh..." Ginny looked down. "That's not what I meant. I mean, break me as in..." 

Tom blinked, understanding. He could not believe, with her seductive mannerisms, that she was virgin territory. He had to admit, it was tempting to just pushed her down and strip her of her innocence right there on the store counter. Ginny was quite beautiful and he had the normal appetites of a sixteen-year-old. But his strength still waned. He would not be able to fully appreciate sensations until Ginny had drained more power for him. Tom twisted Ginny's hair around his fingers, tugging hard. "My pet, you are stepping out of line. Believe me, I will take what I want when I want it." 

Ginny gasped and Tom let go of her. He gave her a smile, patting her on the head. "Now, go. I will call on you again. Mind your mother's instructions. Your petulance against Dumbledore's fools is adorable, but uncalled for. They might suspect something is wrong if you keep it up. We are lucky that so far they mistake it for teenaged rebellion." 

Ginny hopped off the counter, going to the door. She turned, giving him a smile. "You know, Tom... I've never been this happy." 

Tom smiled back. "Well, that is lucky for me." 

Ginny still did not understand what she was getting herself into. He would not rule Ginny through fear, but through affection. Servants run by fear would rebel as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Servants ruled by love could be led to hell and back, with a smile on their face the entire time. 


	7. Part Six

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Ginny's new behavior becomes even more of a worry to the Order. When they become too troublesome, she targets one of the members.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Paint it Black" by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**vi. 'I look inside myself and see my heart is black.'  
**  
The sun was peeking over the horizon when Ginny opened the door to Twelve Grimmauld Place. Her limbs felt heavy, her energy drained. The back of her skull throbbed. Every time she hunted for Tom, the aches increased.  
  
It was just sleep deprivation. It had to be. She had been trolling Knockturn Alley all night. She needed rest. That would make it all better.  
  
Ginny placed her foot on the first step when she heard someone clear her throat. She turned slowly. She sighed when she set eyes on her father.  
  
Usually pleasant, all traces of cheerfulness were gone from Arthur's face. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest. His face was lined with stern disapproval. "Would you care to tell me where you were, young lady?"  
  
Ginny looked down at the floor, studying the green and threadbare rug. "I couldn't sleep. I needed to get some fresh air."  
  
Arthur frowned deeper. "Your mother gave you explicit instructions not to leave the house. That includes having a walkabout in the middle of the night."  
  
Putting a hand on her stomach, Ginny felt her inside churn. She needed to lie down. She needed to get away from reprimands from her parents. Why couldn't they understand what she had to do? "That's easy for you to say. You don't have to spend all day and night inside this place. It's awful!"  
  
"It's only been a day, Ginny." Arthur put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, guiding her to sit on the steps with him. "You know, your mother and I are just worried about you. We're not punishing you to be mean or because we don't like you."  
  
"But, Dad! I only went out for a moment!" Ginny protested, starting to rise.  
  
Arthur stopped Ginny from getting up. "Sweetheart, you have to realise how dangerous it is out there. The Death Eaters are getting more active. They know you are friends with Harry and will hurt you if they can. The best thing you can do is stay put. You're being punished so you know the severity of the situation."  
Ginny eyed Arthur. He was the thing Molly cherished more than anything. If Molly was going to try and keep Ginny from the man she loved, she would take the man Molly loved away.  
  
"I know, Daddy," Ginny sighed, affecting her best little girl voice. "You explain things much better than Mum. She gets too angry."  
  
Ginny leaned in, pressing her lips to Arthur's cheek. She concentrated, feeling the Basilisk poison coursing through her.  
  
But Arthur didn't stiffen in shock. Ginny pulled away, furrowing her brow. There were no black veins on his skin. "It didn't work..."  
  
Arthur shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid it didn't, Sweetheart. I still have to tell your mother you left the house."  
  
"That's so unfair!" Ginny screamed, jumping to her feet. Mrs. Black's portrait awoke, howling.  
  
Sirius ran in, hefting the curtains shut, swearing under his breath. Ginny paid it no mind. "You know she's just going to keep me in the house longer!"  
  
Arthur winced at the twin shrill voices. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. But you have to face the consequences for your actions."  
  
_ You're lucky you're still alive_, Ginny thought with distain. She balled her fists, trying to keep control of her anger. She couldn't lose control. She had promised Tom.  
  
"I have to leave for work," Arthur said, still calm. "If you want to talk more about this when I get home, we can."  
  
Ginny shook her head, scowling as he left.  
  
"He's only trying to protect you, you know," Sirius said, finally wrenching Mrs. Black's curtains shut.  
  
Ginny whirled around to face Sirius, putting her hands on her hips. She narrowed her gaze. "You have no idea what I'm going through."  
  
"Really." Sirius turned slowly, sidling up to Ginny. "Yeah, I've got absolutely no clue what it's like to be stuck in this place. I've only been stuck here for two years-- Oh, except for the time I was _dead_. You're not getting any sympathy for me."  
  
"Unlike you I have places to go, people to see," Ginny spat, challenging Sirius to respond. The temper of Sirius Black was legendary and she could use a good row.  
  
Yet Sirius stayed perfectly calm. There wasn't even a flicker of anger in his cool grey eyes. "It's a guy, isn't it? Someone you're absolutely crazy about.  
  
Someone you're worried Molly and Arthur won't approve of. I understand these things. Back in my day, there were more than a few girls who were crazy about me-- and parents who weren't."  
  
"Yeah, it's a guy," Ginny answered truthfully. "And I know Mum and Dad aren't going to approve."  
  
"You haven't even given them the chance, have you?" Sirius cocked his head to the side, his long black hair fall in front of his face. "You keep on running around with him behind their back. Maybe if you were to try introducing him to them, they'd lighten up a bit."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh. That would be quite a sight to see. She would come home, Tom on her arm. _Mummy, Daddy, this is Tom Riddle. He's the Heir of Slytherin and a younger version of Lord Voldemort. But he's a prefect, so you don't have to worry about me._ That would be quite entertaining. "Somehow, I doubt it."  
  
Sirius gave Ginny a big smile. He must have thought it was charming. She thought it was creepy. "Here's a secret I've learned about Molly. Make your issues look smaller than others. With seven kids to worry about, she's only got the energy to focus on one. That's why Ron was able to get away with sleeping in the same bed with Luna last night. Molly was too busy being worried about _you_."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the advice." Ginny turned, heading up the stairs. "I'll keep it in mind."  
  
She wasn't concentrating on what Sirius was saying. She wanted to know why Arthur had survived the Basilisk kiss. It had proven fatal now to several wizards. Why was Arthur any different? Was it because she kissed him on the cheek and not his mouth? "Why didn't it work?" She asked herself.  
  
_ It was because he is your father, Pet._ Tom said gently.  
  
Ginny jumped, gripping the edge of her bed. Luckily, Ron and Luna were already in the kitchen. She would hate to have to explain her surprise to them. "You know, it's really intrusive when you do that, Tom."  
  
_ Oh? You're saying I cannot drop in on my servant when I wish? Don't forget your place, Pet._ There was a note of warning in Tom's voice. _I told you not to kill your family for good reason. You're not ready to yet. Your body won't allow you to feed him the poison of my Basilisk._  
  
Ginny scowled. So she was weak, unable to kill her father. Why was that so hard for her to do? "I could have done it."  
  
_ No you couldn't, Pet. It's all right. Their time will come soon enough._  
  
"They're not going to let me out again," Ginny murmured. "They will be keeping an eye on me."  
_  
You'll find a way. I'm sure of it. You are very resourceful._  
  
Ginny's eye caught a glimmering from Hermione's nightstand. She strode to the table, picking up the shining, silver heart. Ginny held it up, eyeing it closely. A smile spread across her face. "I'm sure something will present itself."

* * *

"It's normal teenaged rebellion."  
  
Remus was sitting beside Molly at the kitchen table. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, smiling. "Believe me, we all went through it. She's just testing her limits."  
  
Molly frowned deeply, looking from Remus, to Bill, to Tonks and finally, Sirius. While what they were telling her made sense, it still deeply troubled her. Except for Percy, Ginny was the child Molly had to worry the least about. The only time Ginny had displayed any problems was when Tom Riddle was controlling her. That had been resolved five years ago. She was fine now.  
  
"Arthur didn't seem worried about it, Molly." Sirius leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up onto the table. "You shouldn't. Remus is right. It's just a rebellious streak."  
  
"And you all went through rebellious streaks?" Molly looked hopefully between the four Order members. She smiled fondly at Bill. "You needn't tell me about _your_ rebellious phase, Bilius Weasley. I know all about it." She eyed the dragon fang dangling from his ear.  
  
Bill gave his mother a broad smile. "Oh, I don't think you ever found out _all_ about it mum."  
  
Both his mother and his finacee cast him disparaging looks. Bill sat up board-straight, his ears turning red. "It really wasn't that bad."  
  
Tonks elbowed Bill in the ribs. "I was pretty bad. Thought my mum would have a fit with her leg up when I showed up for hols dressed in leather with a lime green Mohawk. She tried to make me change it back right then and there. Also made everyone call me 'Jane' for three months."  
  
"A lime green Mohawk?" Bill repeated, staring at Tonks in disbelief. "Now, we went to school at relatively the same time. How come I don't remember this?"  
  
"I can change my hair when I want, you prat." Tonks rolled her eyes. "You think I'd try that sort of thing in front of McGonagall? Mum I can deal with, Minerva McGonagall on the other hand..." She shuddered.  
  
Molly shook her head, turning her focus back onto Remus. "You went through a rebellious streak?"  
  
Remus shifted in his seat, running his hands through his hair. Sirius let out a barking laugh. Remus shot him a dirty look. "It was a little difficult for me to go through a rebellious phase. My parents were very open."  
  
Sirius coughed loudly, "Crazy!"  
  
Remus sighed, shaking his head, patently ignoring Sirius. "They felt any sort of deviation in their guidance was a healthy form of individuality. I think the only thing I ever did they didn't like was eat a steak in front of them."  
  
Sirius grinned at Remus, giving him a swipe upside the head. "And the only time you did that was when it was the full moon, Mama's Boy. Now me--"  
  
"Don't even bother," Molly cut off, waving her hand dismissively. "Your entire life is a rebellious streak, Sirius Black."  
  
"I think I should take offence to that." Sirius grabbed his chest in mock-indignation.  
  
"Face it, Pads, you've always been a disagreeable little berk." Remus patted Molly's hand. "Now, we know Ginny is seeing someone she's not too up to talking about. That might have a lot to do with her new attitude. Maybe instead of punishing her you should try talking to her about it."  
  
"You don't think..." Bill started.  
  
"Don't think what?" Tonks asked, raising a brow.  
  
Bill's ears turned redder. "Well, she's got this new boyfriend. And she's been off-colour. Plus the mood swings. You don't think she might be... Pregnant?"  
  
Molly shrieked, letting go of Remus' hand to clutch her head. "Don't you dare suggest that! My little girl is saving herself for marriage."  
  
Sirius let out a snort. "Did you, Molly?"  
  
Bill threw his hands over his ears, hugging his head. "I'm not hearing this!"  
  
Molly sighed. "I suppose you're right. Oh, grow up, Bill." She put her head in her hands. "I'm being silly. We have more important things to worry about than Ginny's change in attitude. I mean, poor Luna..."  
  
"It's all right, Molly." Remus patted her shoulder. "We're all worried about Ginny. But you're right. Tonks, have you heard anything yet?"  
  
Tonks shrugged. "I was at the Burrow with Dawlish last night. No one could figure out who would want Luthor dead. From what we've been able to figure, it was probably random. With all of his blood missing like that, he was probably drained for very dark magic. He might have just been convenient."  
  
"But why would the Burrow be convenient for them?" Sirius wondered aloud, pacing.  
  
"Perhaps." Remus stroked his chin. "The Death Eaters thought no one would look there, seeing as how it's been abandoned."  
  
"What should we do with Luna?" Bill asked, hugging Tonks closer to himself. "This can't be easy for her."  
  
"Ron said Luna doesn't want to talk about it," Sirius supplied. He stopped pacing. "She just wants to know what she can do to help the Order. She also wants to make sure the next issue of the Quibbler gets out. Says that's the way her dad would have wanted it."  
  
"Dumbledore will be coming by tonight to speak with Luna." Remus ran his fingers through his hair. It was a nervous habit of his. "He also said one of Luthor's associates will be handling the release of the magazine until-- and if-- Luna wishes to take over."  
  
"I suppose the best thing we can do is wait until Dumbledore gets here." Molly stood up, straightening out her apron. "I should get started on dinner. We have a house full of starving people to take care of."  
  
Remus gave Molly a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine, Molly. Don't worry."

* * *

Ginny looked absolutely terrible.  
  
How could Tom find her attractive when she looked like this? Just looking at herself in the mirror was painful.  
  
Her lips were such a dark red in dim light they appeared black. The look was exacerbated by the paleness of her skin. Ginny was normally pale, but all traces of colours was drained from her face.  
  
There was something wrong with her. She could feel it.  
  
No! She was so close to having Tom. She wasn't going to let anything, even her own body, stand in her way.  
  
There was a pounding on the door. Ginny jumped, whirling around the face it. "What?" she demanded.  
  
"Come on--" One of the twins said. His voice was filled with pain.

"We really need the bathroom," The other finished.  
  
Ginny shook her head furiously. "I'm in here."  
  
"We really need it."  
  
"Very badly. Our new product--"  
  
"--had a bad reaction."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, throwing open the door. The twins were hunched over, clutching their stomach. Ginny fought the urge to smile at their discomfort. "You're going to use the bathroom at the same time?"  
  
"Sometimes relief--" The twins ran into the bathroom.  
  
"--Is worth lack of privacy." They shut the door in Ginny's face.  
  
Ginny sighed, going downstairs. She had been asleep all day. Best thing to do was at least put in an appearance at dinner.  
  
Molly was pulling dishes out cupboard. Ginny blinked, watching her mother trying to keep Tonks away from the cutlery. "Do you need some help, mum?"  
  
Turning, Molly blinked at Ginny. She gave her a gentle smile. There was a hint of hopefulness in her features. "Why... Ginny... Of course. That would be lovely. Can you get the roast out of the oven? Oh, and I've made some beans for Remus." She turned back to the drawer. "A vegetarian werewolf. I will really never understand it."  
  
Ginny turned to the oven, opening the door. She looked at the bowl of beans for Remus. She reached into her pocket. Carefully, Ginny uncorked the phial of silver, ground from Hermione's new necklace. She poured it into Remus' food, stirring it around. She smiled, pulling both the beans and the roast out of the oven.  
  
If Molly needed someone else to care for to get off Ginny's back, Ginny would provide such a person. 


	8. Part Seven

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Ginny's treachery is discovered, but it may be too late.  
  
** Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "I'm Looking Through You" by John Lennon and Paul McCartney.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**vii. 'I thought I knew you. What did I know? You don't look different, but you have changed.'**  
  
Robes billowing around him, Severus swept into the kitchen of Twelve Grimmauld Place. He eyed the people gathered around the table. Their plates were almost empty, the last dredges of food abandoned.  
  
He focused on the pale redheaded girl. She wiped her mouth delicately with her napkin and then smiled up at him.  
  
Severus narrowed his gaze. Her mouth had become quite dark. The faint, dark veins around her lips proved the effect wasn't makeup.  
  
"Severus." Remus put a hand to his stomach. He looked more ashen than normal, especially considering the distance from the full moon. "Hello. We weren't expecting you."  
  
He kept his eyes trained on Ginny. He would not stop looking at her. There was something wrong with her. He wasn't sure of all of the details yet, but he would find it out. This was what he did. Even greater than his knowledge of potions was his knowledge of people. For nearly two decades he had lived as a spy. No little girl would be able to trick him. "I needed to speak with the Order. Now. It is a matter of some urgency."  
  
"Is this about..." Snape looked away from Ginny long enough to see Sirius cast a glance towards Luna.  
  
Snape centred back on Ginny. Her cold, emotionless eyes stared back into his. She may have been able to fool her family, but she would not fool him. "Possibly."  
  
Molly stood up. "All right then." She waved her wand, divesting the table of the remnants of dinner. "Kids, clear out. We have business to attend to."  
  
Ginny stood up slowly. She brushed a lock of her fiery red hair off her face.   
  
He didn't want to be right about this. As cold-hearted as everyone believed he was, Severus did not want to tell the Weasleys what he saw in their daughter. He did not want to face that a traitor had been among them all along. She had been sitting in his classes all this time, but he had done nothing.  
  
But there was no explanation for what she had done, if she didn't have devious intent.  
  
Severus brought his attention to the Order once the final teenager had filed out of the room. Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "I saw Lucius Malfoy yesterday. He gave me some very disturbing news."  
  
Sirius tilted back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. He shot Severus his infuriatingly cocky smile. "Well, what did Malfoy have to tell his pet?"  
  
"Your daughter--" Severus eyed Molly and Arthur carefully, gauging their reactions "--Was to see him. Left him with quite a nasty knife wound in the shoulder."  
  
"Ginny?" Bill sat up so quickly he knocked the table. "Why would Ginny go to see Malfoy? And--Wait, you said she _injured_ him?"  
  
Molly threw her hands over mouth, gasping. "Oh no! Ginny's seeing someone she thinks we wouldn't approve of! She wouldn't-- She's couldn't be seeing Draco Malfoy... Could she?"  
  
Severus could feel the bile rising as the image of Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley as a romantic couple assaulted his mind. He was shocked to say he would have welcomed such disgusting pairing. "As obscene as it is to say this, it's worse than that. Ginevra came to claim the diary from Lucius."  
  
"The diary?" Remus repeated. He was swaying slightly. Remus' state was slightly worrying. There was no trace of colour left in his face and he appeared very unsteady. Severus knew he wasn't one to imbibe in too much alcohol.  
  
Never mind his state, Severus had no wish to have his statements repeated for him ad nauseam. "Yes, the diary. I do not believe I need to tell you of which diary I speak. Now, I do not know why. I suggest we do not wait to find out."  
  
Molly was already on her feet. "_Ginevra Molly Weasley!_"  
  
Severus steeled his jaw, putting a hand to his forehead. This was the perfect solution. They should gang up on Ginny, berating her like a child. Ginny would feed them some sob story and the innocent victim routine and everything would go back to normal. Soon enough the day would come that Ginny would turn on them, making her true loyalties known.  
  
Ginny skipped into the kitchen, smiling at her mother. Severus clenched his fist, fighting the urge to stride up and smack the smile of her face. She might have been fooling everyone else, but she would not fool him.  
  
"What is it, Mum?" Ginny asked. She looked around the room. "Am I in trouble?"  
  
Arthur stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Young lady, did you go visit Lucius Malfoy to get the diary?"  
  
"Diary?" Ginny scuffed her toe against the floor, curling a lock of hair around her finger.  
  
"You know which diary," Severus snarled in response.  
  
The innocent act was dropped in a heartbeat. Ginny looked up, her eyes hard, her dark lips drawn tight. "Who told you that? Him?" She nodded her head curtly at Severus. She glared at him, her eyes seeming to penetrate him.  
  
Severus quickly put up his Occlumency walls. He didn't dare give her the opportunity to get into his head. "Lucius Malfoy told me you were to see him."  
A wicked smile spread across Ginny's lips. "Just because he buggers you up the arse you believe everything he says? He's a bad guy, Snape."  
  
Molly went wide-eyed, gasping, "_Ginevra Molly--_"  
  
Severus stumbled backwards. Had Ginny been able to get through his defences? She couldn't be an Occlumens. She was not that talented.  
  
Ginny laughed, hand going over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "You know, I wasn't sure you really were shagging Malfoy. Just rumours you hear around school. Guess they're right."  
  
"He's not lying," Severus hissed. He wouldn't let this little girl get to him. He didn't care who knew about his relationship with Lucius. It was inconsequential. "We all know it."  
  
"You all know it..." Ginny's gaze flickered around the room, her features losing their bravado, fear creeping into her eyes. "You all believe him." He voice was filled with shock.  
  
"Do you have the diary, Ginny?" Molly asked. Even Severus was unable to keep his heart from breaking from the hurt in her voice. Molly loved her children so much. Ginny was lucky to have a mother who cared so much, yet she threw it away to dally with the dark side.  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied. She made herself as small, as innocent, as was possible. "I mean, I did have it. I don't anymore."  
  
"Why would you go to Lucius Malfoy to get that diary?" Sirius asked. "After what it did to you?"  
  
"Because of what it did to me." Ginny commenced fingering her hair again. She stared down at her shoes and chewed her lower lip. "I needed to destroy it. I hated the idea of Lucius Malfoy keeping it, maybe using it to help the Da-- You-Know-Who. I wanted to get rid of it once and for all."  
  
Severus desperately wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe this innocent act was Ginny's true face. It would make things so much easier. In his heart, he knew that it couldn't be true. It was never the simple answer.  
  
"Why would you--" Remus gasped. Severus whirled around to face him. Remus had stood. He was clutching his chest. He reached for Sirius to steady himself, but his fingers refused to clench. "Damn." His eyes rolled back in his head as he slid to the floor.

* * *

Not a moment too soon, Ginny thought. She gasped along with the Order as Sirius caught Remus. He barely got him before he hit the floor.  
  
The silver had managed to get into his system now. Remus was dying. Of course, the Order was smart enough that they would be able to heal him before he actually expired. There wasn't enough silver in him to kill him right off. If they didn't figure it out in time, well... That would just be a bonus.  
  
Bill picked Remus up. "Come on, let's get him upstairs in his bed."  
  
Remus was gasping, his chest rising and falling with the sharp breaths.  
  
Sirius was racing behind Bill. He kept knocking into his heels. "I've seen this before!" He growled. "This is like-- He got stabbed back in the first war. This is silver poisoning."  
  
Remus had been poisoned by silver before? Ginny didn't know that. Oh well. So they knew how to cure him. It made little difference. They didn't know who had done it.  
  
Ginny needed to keep up the charade. She rushed closer to Remus, getting in Bill's way. She looked closely at Remus. "What's wrong with him? Is there anything I can do to help? Is he going to die?"  
  
Molly grabbed Ginny, pulling her out of Bill's path so he could rush up the stairs. "Stay out of the way, Ginny. Go to your room."  
  
She waited for a moment, then followed the Order up the stairs. They had shut the door. She pressed her ear against it, listening intently.  
  
'He's going to die!'  
  
'Not if we neutralise the silver.'  
  
'Who cured him last time?'  
  
'Professor Sloane. But he's dead.'  
  
'I know how to make the potion. There are just a few ingredients I need.'  
  
'Get them!"  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Ron called out. Ginny turned to face her brother, who stood with Harry, Hermione and Luna. Ginny made sure to keep the panic-stricken look on her face. "What's going on?"  
  
"Remus has been poisoned!" Ginny gasped. "Sirius says its silver!"  
  
The response was predictable. Good guys were hardly ever surprising. The quartet ran to the door, pounding on it, demanding to be let in.  
  
Ginny moved away, heading down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mum told me to go to my room," Ginny replied. "I'm trying to stay on her good side. I don't want to get into any more trouble."  
  
She indeed went to her room. It was easier to sneak out that way than to attempt the front door.  
  
Ginny slid open the window. She waved her wand, conjuring a rope. She tied it to her bed and extended the rest down the window. She looked down, feeling her stomach lurch. She had no problem with heights normally. However, climbing down a building was slightly different than riding a broomstick. On a broom, you weren't trying to reach the ground.  
  
It took all of her courage, but Ginny began to climb down the rope. Her muscles cried out at being abused in such a manner. She lost her grip with her feet partway down, dangling helplessly.  
  
She began to slide down the rope. She tried desperately not to cry out in pain as the rope tore at her skin. She could not alert anyone in the house to her escape.  
  
She hit the ground with a thump, groaning. She got up, rubbing her backside.  
  
Hopefully, there wouldn't be many more times she would have to sneak out like this.

* * *

Two men shuffled through the darkened streets of Knockturn Alley. Both kept their faces covered by cloaks. They moved quickly across the cobblestone street.  
  
"I do not see why you had to come with me," Severus muttered darkly to his companion.  
  
"Moony is my best friend." Sirius pulled his hood up further around his face. "I'm not just going to let him die. Knowing you, you'd get ingredients to speed the process along."  
  
"I'm not going to let Lupin die. We've still got a three-hour window before it's fatal. The potion will be ready long before that." Severus cast a look of distain to Sirius. "It will take even longer if you get caught."  
  
"No one's looking for me anymore, remember? They all think I'm dead."  
  
Severus snorted. "And imagine how much panic there will be if you show up unharmed. At least transform into that mongrel form of yours."  
  
"Just keep moving," Sirius demanded, quickening his step. "I'm not going to lose another friend."  
  
Severus directed Sirius down a narrow alley between two run down buildings. The connections he had to visit for potion's ingredients were not too reputable and had to stay under the radar. "All right, Black, this particular seller doesn't take kindly to stranger's. You have to wait ou--"  
  
Severus cried out in shock as he tripped, hitting the ground with a hard thud. He rubbed the side of his face, wincing. He had slammed so hard against the cobblestone he was seeing spots.  
  
But he could see clearly enough to see what had tripped him.  
  
"Borgin?" Severus looked closer at him, examining his face. He was tempted to reach in, to touch the dark veins coming from his lips, but he knew better. His entire mouth had been turned coal black. It looked creepily familiar.  
  
"Come on, Snivellus," Sirius urged. "So he crossed the wrong customer. Who cares? We have more important things to worry about."  
  
Severus rose, glaring at Sirius. "Fine. I will be right back. Don't touch him."  
  
"I'll try to contain myself," Sirius snarled back.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Severus emerged from the basement shop. He clutched a small satchel in his hand. "All right. Now give me a moment. I need to be sure of something."  
  
"Remus is dying!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"And more are going to die if my theory is correct!" Snape pulled a knife from his robes, cutting off Borgin's lips.  
  
Sirius gagged. "That's disgusting."  
  
"Well, he doesn't need them anymore." Severus tucked the severed body parts away. "And I need them for tests."  
  
He rose, striding out of the alley. Sirius followed close behind. "So are you going to tell me what your theory is?"  
  
"We have to go save Lupin," Snape mocked. "Besides, you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Why do you care if Borgin is dead?" Sirius asked. "He probably just got the wrong customer angry."  
  
"Borgin was poisoned," Severus explained. "And it wasn't ingested. It was applied directly to the mouth. And if I'm not mistaken, and believe me, when it comes to poisons I _rarely_ am, it's basilisk poison."  
  
"And your point is--"  
  
"Do you know how rare basilisk poison is, Black? A millilitre alone can cost thousands of galleons. The amount that was spread across Borgin's mouth--" Severus shrugged. "Probably a half a million alone. I doubt someone has that much to spare on a peddler like him. Unless, say, they've acquired a neat little trick."  
  
"What are you saying?" There was a dangerous edge to Sirius' voice, challenging Severus to go on.  
  
"Ginervra Weasley's wearing a very dark shade of lipstick, wouldn't you say? Nearly black. Almost the same shade as Borgin's lips. You know, Borgin always liked young girls. I bet he couldn't resist kissing Ginny. That diary was filled with basilisk venom, and she's already channelled that thing's energy once. Maybe this time she got a bonus."  
  
"You think Ginny did that?" Sirius shook his head. "Why would Ginny do that?"  
  
"Why would Ginevra take the diary in the first place? And, if I'm correct... why would Ginevra poison Lupin?"  
  
Sirius grabbed Severus by the shoulder, whirling him around. "That's a pretty dangerous accusation you're making there."  
  
"He would have had to ingest the silver within the last hour. She's the only one in Headquarters who didn't show concern."  
  
"She showed concern."  
  
"Not where it mattered." Severus tapped his temple. "I make it a practice of regularly doing Legilimency on you people. You were _radiating_ when Lupin fell. I didn't even need to probe. Now, tell me, Black, what is the most frightening thing a Legilimens can see in a person's mind?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I will tell you: Nothing. Normal people give you thoughts, emotions. Even normal Occlumens will let out thoughts they are not protective of to a Legilimens. Not so with Ginevra Weasley. She hides everything that is inside her. Because everything she is, all of her being, is a deception. We can't trust her." 


	9. Part Eight

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Harry and Sirius discuss Remus' condition, while Ginny and Tom give each other gifts.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Witchy Woman" by Bernie Leadon and Don Henly. 

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**viii. 'Let me tell your brother, she's been sleeping in the Devil's bed.'**

The giant python slithered across the floor. Its body undulated, tan and brown skin vivid against the dusty floorboards. It opened its jaws, swallowing a fat rat it had cornered.

Jaeger Macnair leaned against the counter, watching the snake happily devour its prey.

Ginny opened the door, striding in. She smiled and licked her lips decadently. She eyed the snake, kneeling down to skim her fingertips across its skin.

Brushing some stray hair off of his robes, Jaeger made his way around the counter. His smile was large, predatory. "Take a wrong turn, Strawberry? I so rarely have young girls in my shop. Especially so late at night."

Ginny stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "I'm sorry. Are you closed?"

Jaeger slid his fingers over Ginny's hair, fingering the locks. He raked his gaze over her form. "Most of my best customers keep midnight hours. Now how may I help you? I haven't any kittens for you."

"Basilisk," Ginny replied coolly, pushing his hand away. The snake wound its way around her ankle. Her toes curled inside her shoes. It was a pleasant feeling to have a snake slide across her flesh.

"A basilisk?" Jaeger blinked at Ginny. He ran his gaze up and down her again. "Those are lethal straight from the egg. Little girls shouldn't be handling them."

Ginny shivered as the snake's tongue flicked out, tickling her skin. She was anything but a little girl. Why couldn't the world see it? Oh well. She would just have to show them. "It's not for me. I am quite positive the recipient is more than capable of handling one."

"Oh?" This caught Jaeger's interest. Few people had ever been able to tame a basilisk. "Takes a very special hand to control a basilisk."

"Special tongue, actually," Ginny corrected. She licked her lips again, thinking back on the memories of the deliciously sinful hisses slipping off Tom's tongue.

Jaeger's brow arched. "Anyone I might know?"

"I guarantee it." Ginny examined a terrarium filled with large black spiders, each with a red skull on its back. "But I think it's best not to drop his name. So do you have one?"

"Trying to curry the Dark Lord's favour? As I understand it, he doesn't take in little strumpets like yourself."

"Did your brother tell you that?" Ginny turned back to Jaeger, cocking her head to the side. "I don't really care about your opinion. I just want to know if you have a basilisk egg."

Jaeger shook his head. "Sorry, Strawberry. No one in their right mind would keep a basilisk egg in stock. Never know when it's going to crack. I can get one for you in six months. But it's going to cost you. I'd have to say at least a quarter million galleons."

Ginny's lower lip jutted out. She looked down at the snake. "Too long. Need it now... Is the snake for sale?"

"Yeah." Jaeger furrowed his brow. "Snake like that won't win you any points with the Dark Lord."

"This time it's for me." Ginny knelt down, stroking the snake's head. "Royal python, if I'm not mistaking."

"Good eye, Strawberry."

Ginny's gazed travelled down the snake's generous length. "It's about two metres. Bigger than a normal. Growth potion?"

Jaeger nodded. "A special concoction I made. Makes them bigger and more aggressive. He'll cost you thirty galleons, Strawberry."

Ginny pouted again. "Don't have any money on me." She hopped up onto the counter, parting her legs. She trailed her fingers down her blouse, unbuttoning it slowly. "Perhaps we can barter?"

Settling himself between Ginny's thighs, Jaeger leaned in. "I believe that can be arranged." He slid his hand up her chest. "How did you expect to buy a basilisk egg with only your charms?"

"Oh..." Ginny crushed her mouth to Jaeger's. She tightened her legs around his waist, holding him to her as his energy drained.

When she felt him go still, she let the slack body fall to the ground. "My charms get me quite far."

She clutched her belly, feeling something rush through her. There was something different about this kill. She needed to return to Tom.

She hopped off the counter, stepping on Jaeger's body. She waved her wand at the snake, charming him to follow. "Come on. I have a much better master for you."

* * *

Harry stood in the doorway of Remus' room. Remus had calmed, his breathing returned to normal. There was a bandage on his arm from where Snape had injected the potion. The danger had passed. Now it was a matter of waiting.

Sirius made it his personal mission to keep a vigil. He sat at Remus' bedside, resting his chin in his hand. His long black hair fell in front of his face. "Moony, this isn't funny. You've got to wake up. Come on. We had plans, remember? Once the war is over and I can show my face again, we were going to go out, hit the strip bar." He laughed hollowly. "I've got to get you good and laid. I know I've always been better with the ladies, but it's a bit pathetic that I've gotten shagged more times than you in the last three years." Sirius leaned in closer. "You bastard. This shit isn't supposed to happen. Not to you."

"Sirius?" Harry finally spoke, his voice shaky. He wasn't used to seeing his godfather so angry. It wasn't his usual fury. It was quiet, controlled rage. The deathly calm of it scared Harry more than any curses Sirius had yelled.

Sirius turned to Harry, blinking in surprise. He pushed his hair out of his face. "I didn't see you there."

"You were a bit too busy getting angry at Remus." Harry stepped closer. He wasn't sure what to say to Sirius. It was obvious how much Remus' poisoning had affected him. There was nothing he could say that would offer any comfort. He wished there was something he could say to make it all better, yet he came up at a loss. There was only one thing he could think of saying. "Just who have you shagged since getting out of Azkaban?"

Sirius went to speak, but stopped short. He blinked at Harry, then ran his hands through his hair again. "You were standing there for a while, huh? Yuki Higashiyama. You've met her."

Harry nodded, sitting down beside Sirius. "Yeah. She's pretty." He paused, studying Sirius closely. Sirius had turned his focus back onto Remus. "Snape says he's going to be all right now."

"No." Sirius shook his head. "Snape said he'll live. There's a difference. The silver's been neutralized, but it's still in him. He won't be the same, he'll always feel it." Sirius shut his eyes. He swallowed hard, his face lining with controlled anger. "Most werewolves don't survive their first silver poisoning. This is Remus' second."

"I didn't know that."

Sirius opened his eyes. He looked to Harry. His grey eyes were a mixture of sadness and anger. "I think most of the people who were there have died now. I'll never forget it. It was our first mission for the Order."

Harry hissed in a breath. It was extremely rare that Sirius opened up about experiences during the first war on Voldemort. He waited, keeping still. Part of him wanted to hear the story, the other part wanted to muffle his ears.

"We were-- fuck, don't think we were any older than you. Death Eaters had attacked a party being held at the Vance house. Something about it had gotten 'em riled. We went in with wands blazing. Moony ended up dueling a Death Eater alone. The little shit had a dagger with silver in the blade. Stuck it in Remus' side." Sirius shut his eyes again, steeling his jaw. Tears shone in the corners of his eyes. "He didn't even know Remus was a werewolf. It was just dumb fucking luck. We barely figured out what had happened in time." Sirius got up, kicking the chair he had been sitting in. It flipped over, hitting the floor with a dull thud. "I swear if Ginny did this, I'll rip her apart!"

"Ginny?" Harry stood up. He furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

Sirius barked out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have mentioned it to you. I still need to tell the Order. I wanted to make sure Remus was all right first. Of course, if Snape's theory is right, then that's exactly what she wants me to focus on." Sirius righted his chair. "Snape thinks Ginny's being controlled by the diary again or something to that effect." 

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. His blood ran cold. He looked up, wide-eyed, at Sirius. "Then this probably isn't a good time to tell you that Ginny isn't in her room."

* * *

Tom sat cross-legged on the counter of Borgin and Burkes. He stared down at his hands, carefully flexing them, balling them into fists. He smiled, delighting in the sensation of each tensing muscle. 

Even the sensation of smiling was miraculous. Tom could feel every muscle working inside of him. As he stared down at his hands, he thrilled in the solid definition of his form.

He looked up when the door of the shop opened. Ginny strode in, followed by a large serpent. Tom took a deep breath, almost hissing when he set his gaze upon the snake. This was a surprise he had not expected. When Ginny had asked to go out alone on her hunt, he had been suspicious. Now he could see why she wanted to go alone. "Pet, what have you done?" His smile grew larger as he unfurled his legs, swinging them around to get off the countertop.

Ginny put her hands behind her back, lowering her head. Her hair fell in front of her face. "I wanted to get you a gift. A welcome back present. Do you like it?"

"How very thoughtful, my pet." Tom knelt beside the snake. "He's marvellous."

He kept his gaze trained on the snake, staring deep into its eyes. _"Introduce yourself,"_ Tom hissed out.

_"I have no name,"_ the snake replied. _"He never gave me one."_

"The man who cared for you? No matter. I will provide you with one. I cannot just call you 'snake', can I? I think Apophis. A grand name for a grand creature. Apophis, you recognize my dominance?"

Apophis bowed his head in supplication. Tom nodded, reaching out and touching him on the head. _"You will serve me. And the girl. She is my--"_

Tom's gaze drifted to Ginny. She was watching him intently, biting her lip. What was she exactly? Every time he tried to think of a description for her, it somehow failed. She went past mere servant. He certainly had no real emotional feelings for her. He was not capable of such things.

_"She is special,"_ Tom supplied after a long moment. _"You are not only not to harm her, but you will protect her."_

Apophis bowed again. Ginny moved closer, wringing her hands. "I love when you do that."

Tom straightened up, arching a brow. "Do what, my pet?"

"Speak Parseltongue." Ginny flicked her tongue out. Tom reached out to her, hooking an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He brushed her hair aside, sliding his tongue across her neck. She gasped, "It's very sensual."

Tom crushed her against him, feeling his blood start to boil. Ginny gasped, pulling away. "Oh Merlin..."

"Get back here," Tom growled, insistently pressing against her lower back.

"Tom, you're _alive_." Ginny placed a hand on his heart, beaming at she felt his heartbeat. He had enjoyed the thrum of it himself when he realised what had occurred.

Tom placed a hand over hers. "I realised. You did very well, Pet."

Tears slid down Ginny's pale cheeks. She looked up at him in awe. "What do we do now, Tom?"

Tom didn't answer in words. He grabbed her by the hips, shoving her against the wall. He groaned, every nerve ending of his body alive. Her form was hot against his, yet he was as warm as she was. He could fully appreciate every curve of her body pressed close against him. He rubbed against her, wanting every millimetre of his body to touch her.

He crushed his lips against hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He relentlessly plundered her mouth, the hot, wet feeling coursing through his entire body. He couldn't take it slowly. He needed to devour her whole right then and there.

He gripped her shirt in his fist, pulling it fiercely from her. The buttons gave away easily, falling to the floor. Tom growled when he saw the support undergarment. As he worked out in his mind how to rid Ginny of it, she pulled his shirt open.

Tom's patience was limited. He tugged the cups down, exposing her breasts to him. He pressed against her again, skin to skin. He had been too long without form. Now that he was flesh, he needed to enjoy the pleasures that came with it.

He buried his face in her neck, digging his teeth into the tender skin. Ginny arched her back, clawing at his shoulder. Tom laved his tongue over the teeth marks.

With his leg, he forced her thighs apart. His hand shoved her skirt up to her waist. He gripped her underwear, tearing it off.

Ginny gasped, burying her fingers in his hair. "Tom!"

Tom looked up at her, panting for breath. He smirked at her. "You said you wanted me to break you."

He threw Ginny to the ground. He drank in the tableau. Laying there, clothing torn, eyes wide, she looked glorious. Tom unzipped his trousers, pulled them and his pants down. He got down on his hand and knees, slinking to her, hovering over her. "You are--"

He took her, luxuriating in the cry signalling the breech of her innocence. She was his utterly. His senses went into overdrive at feelings coursing through him. He stared down at her. Her eyes were shut tightly, her face contorted in pain. "Open your eyes," he demanded. "I want you to see this."

Ginny opened her eyes, gasping as Tom began to thrust insistently. She buried her hands in his hair. Even the feeling of her tugging at his hair sent a thrill of pleasure through him. Her legs tightened around his waist. "I love you, Tom," her voice was ragged, breathless. 

Tom smirked at her. "I know you do."

* * *

Tom leaned against the counter, his legs stretched out in front of him. He smiled contentedly, reaching out and petting Ginny's head. He cocked his head as he observed her. She hugged her legs, shivering slightly. Apophis slithered to her, rubbing against her bare legs. She reached down, stroking its head.

She had been quiet since they had finished having sex. He didn't know why this was of concern to him. He had enjoyed himself. That was all that really mattered. Still, he found himself pushing her hair away from her face. "Did I injure you?"

Ginny looked up, blinking. She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. Tom stroked her cheek with his fingertips. She didn't relax into his touch as he hoped. "Do you care?"

Tom felt his stomach tie in knots. He pulled his hand away, placing it on the floor. He would not show her affection. That was beneath him. "You cannot serve me if you are damaged, now can you?"

Ginny nodded, gazing back down at Apophis. She appeared distracted, lost in her own world. "I am fine."

Tom shook his head, crawling to her. "You don't look 'fine'. You look distracted. What are you thinking of, pet?"

"Was I--" Ginny paused. She turned back to Tom, her lower lip drawn up between her teeth. She shifted, uneasy. "Was I good?"

Tom pulled away. He had never bothered to think about the girls he'd lain with. They had just been there. He never stayed long enough to experience this sort of uncertainty. "Were you good? Well... You responded adequately to my--"

He paused, seeing her face fall. He sighed, reaching out, cupping her cheek. "You were good, Pet."

"Oh, Tom!" Ginny threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself to him. Tom tensed as she snuggle against him.

The writhing feeling in his stomach returned. He couldn't understand what this was. Had something happened to him during his resurrection? This was something he hadn't experienced before.

Ginny stiffened in his arms, pulling herself back. Her cheeks had turned a deep crimson. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I didn't mean..."

Tom reached out, snatching her wrist in a vice-like grip. "What was that?"

Ginny shook her head furiously, trying to pull out of his grasp. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I'm sorry, my Lord. Please, Tom. Let me go."

Tom pulled her back to his chest. Ginny panted, nuzzling his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want," Tom whispered, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

Tom wasn't sure what these sensations inside of him meant. He wasn't sure if they were a side effect of being resurrected. He wasn't sure if they would eventually go away. And he wasn't sure he wanted them to.


	10. Part Nine

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Ginny and Tom get a servant and the Order uncovers the traitor among them.  
  
** Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Head Like a Hole" by Trent Reznor.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**ix. 'Bow down before the one you serve. You're going to get what you deserve.'  
**  
Lucius' patience was waning. He was not a man who took orders well. He would of course serve his Dark Lord when asked. He would follow no other. Lucius was a man who was to be followed.  
  
Being told by Severus to wait for information bothered him like nothing else could. Lucius had been the one to bring him to the Death Eaters. Listening to his counsel, while probably wisest, twisted his insides.  
  
He needed to blow off steam. His initial thought was a bout of Muggle torture. But such an endeavour would require him to gather the other Death Eaters. Even he was not brazen enough to go alone. Aurors were just waiting for an attack.   
  
Lucius did not feel like company. He would be forced to lead the followers alongside Bellatrix. He had enough trouble dealing with her during the first war. Now that she was insane, she was downright uncontrollable.  
  
He would just have to enjoy his other favourite activity: spending copious amounts of money.  
  
He strode down Diagon Alley, nose turned up at the rabble. There was no shop on this street that could fulfil his needs.  
  
Lucius turned a corner, going down the perpetually dark Knockturn Alley. He would have to spend a lot of money to get out of his foul mood.  
  
He frowned at the Closed sign on the door to Borgin and Burkes. He had never been denied going into the shop. Borgin always made sure to be open for him. He pushed against the door and smirked when it gave away.  
  
Striding in, he looked around. "Ah! Borgin! I am in the mood to spend lots of money." He looked around. Borgin was conspicuously absent from the counter. "Borgin?"  
  
His fingers curled around his wand handle when a red head popped up from behind the counter. He paused when he noted Ginny's rumpled and ripped clothes. Her shirt gaped open, the freckled skin of her torso only blocked by a bra. "Ah, Ginevra. Needed some supplies and couldn't pay? Really, I'm sure I would have provided a much more pleasurable experience and I would have paid you better."  
  
A second figure rose from behind the counter. It was certainly not Borgin. There was something oddly familiar about the teenaged boy. He was in a Hogwarts uniform, the state of which was just as unkempt as Ginny's clothing. "Can I help you?"  
  
Lucius gripped his wand, pulling it from his robes. He pointed it to the young couple, ready to strike. "Where is Borgin?"  
  
"Dead." The boy's chin rose in arrogant defiance, incensing Lucius. "But I fail to see how that concerns you."  
  
Ginny leaned in, whispering into her companion's ear. His features grew icy as he stared at Lucius. One hand idly stroked Ginny's hair. "Ah. It is good to finally meet you face to face. My pet has told me some very interesting things."  
  
Lucius felt his anger rise. This child looked at him as if he were a maggot. How dare anyone glare at him in such a way. "Just who do you think you are, you little shit?" He spat.  
  
Before Lucius could react, the boy grabbed his wand, snapping it in half. "I will not be spoken to in such a tone. I know all about you, Lucius Malfoy. You wrote such pretty words to me. How you would revive me. But you abandoned your Lord halfway through. Always looking for the easy fix to your own problems, never worrying about your loyalties."  
  
Lucius leapt at the boy, but was thrown back, hitting the ground. He crawled backwards, his eyes wide. The ice blue gaze was focused on him, staring deep into his soul. "Who--"  
  
The boy wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her close to him. He chuckled. "My, my, my... Let the genie out of the bottle but doesn't care about the consequences."  
  
He finally understood. This boy was no mere boy. He had looked into that gaze only days before, only they were now blood red, instead of ice blue. He looked to Ginny, gasping for breath. "What did you do?"  
  
Ginny just snuggled against her master, but he pulled away. "You ask me who I think I am. I will tell you _exactly_ who I am." He crouched down to Lucius, his lips only a breath apart from Lucius'. His voice was a low, dangerous hiss. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
Lucius felt his heart clench. He shook his head. "Potter destroyed you."  
  
Tom pulled himself back up to his full height. He looked down his nose at Lucius. "Haven't you learned yet I am indestructible?"  
  
"That little harlot--" Lucius pointed a finger towards Ginny. "--Is not capable of this."  
  
Ginny hissed softly at Lucius as Tom drew her close again. "You would be surprised what my pet is capable of, Malfoy."  
  
Lucius felt his stomach writhe with anger as Ginny looked down at him with as much distain as Tom. "May I kill him, Tom?"  
  
Tom chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I do so enjoy your enthusiasm, Pet. However I believe Lucius here may come in handy."  
  
"You are not the Dark Lord." Lucius rose to his feet. He steeled up his courage. He would let no insolent child-- no matter what his pedigree-- frighten him. "He is already alive."  
  
Tom tugged up Lucius' sleeve, gripping his forearm in a vice-grip. Lucius howled as pain shot through him, penetrating his entire being. "Who other than your Dark Lord can control the Dark Mark? I could summon the other Death Eaters if I wished and they would fall to their knees before me. I am Lord Voldemort."  
  
When the pain receded, Lucius gasped, trying to find his bearings. He had to play along. If he tried to rebel, someone would end up dead. Besides, the Dark Lord-- the real Dark Lord-- would be most interested to know of this development. "My Lord." Lucius fell to his knees, bowing his head.  
  
"How dare you pretend to be loyal to my Master," Ginny spat, "After the insolence you just showed!"  
  
"Thank you, Pet," Tom sighed, petting Ginny's head. "I can handle this myself." He crouched next to Lucius, shaking his head. "Tell me, why has my aged counterpart not killed you?"  
  
"I am useful." Lucius locked eyes with Tom. He would never lock eyes with Voldemort, but this boy was not his Master. "As I can be useful to you. Far more useful than a mere weak, poor, Muggle-loving _girl_."  
  
"She is strong. Loyal. Devoted. Fearless." Tom grabbed Lucius by the throat. "Are you familiar with the Muggle method of castration? I find it fascinating. So very painful." He tightened his grip on Lucius' throat. His breath constricted. He needed to remain calm. "One more disparaging remark towards my Princess and you will experience it first hand."  
  
Tom slackened his grip and Lucius was able to take breath again. He grumbled, rubbing his throat as Tom stood up straight. "Now, Lucius, does your Lord Voldemort punish you for thirteen years of disloyalty?"  
  
This gave Lucius pause. The Dark Lord was not pleased with any of the Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban the first time around. The boy's words were intriguing. He needed to play it cool. "I deserve punishment."  
  
Tom's cold smirk grew. "Well, then you have an advantage with me. You set my resurrection in motion. You introduced me to my Pet. I am inclined to reward faithful followers generously." Tom turned to Ginny, closing her shirt. "Now, Pet, please leave Lucius and me. We have matters to discuss."  
  
Ginny nodded, leaning in and furiously attacking Tom's mouth in a kiss. Lucius felt his stomach knot again. How dare that Weasley show such affection with the Dark Lord-- any incarnation of him. She pulled away, glowering at Lucius. "I have things to retrieve from the Order."  
  
"Of course, Pet." Tom kissed her hand. "Be careful. Do not linger long. If they are getting wind of you, I'd prefer you stay with me. Oh, and please remember to do what I asked."  
  
Ginny giggled and gave Lucius a kick in the shins. She sauntered out. Tom smiled as she left. "Breathtaking, isn't she? Come, Lucius. Stand up."  
  
Lucius rose to his feet, still unsure. He eyed the young Dark Lord carefully. "What matters do we have to discuss?"  
  
"I need more people on my side." Tom rubbed his hands together. "As wonderful as my pet is, she cannot do all of my bidding."  
  
"I could inform the Dark Lord of your revival. If the two of you were to join together, you would be most powerful."  
  
Tom shook his head. "No. I would like to speak to my counterpart, but not yet. I shall choose when and where that will happen. It is best he not know about me yet."  
  
Lucius nodded. "Of course, my Lord."  
  
"For now, I would like you to keep an eye on your Dark Lord for me. I wish to be informed of any attacks he plans against the Order of the Phoenix. They are our common enemy, obviously."  
  
"Obviously." Lucius forced a tight smile.  
  
Tom clapped Lucius on the shoulder. "I shall be in contact with you if I need any more help. You know, maybe you're not as useless as my pet has led me to believe."  
  
Lucius bowed low. "I promise you. I am faithful to my Lord."  
  
He rose, turning on his heels and striding out. He was faithful to his Lord. He would immediately tell him of this surprising development. He was sure the Dark Lord would find it most interesting.

* * *

Scaling back up the side of twelve Grimmauld Place was even more difficult than going down. It took Ginny an hour before she was able to get herself through the window of her bedroom.  
  
She felt her breath catch as she saw Molly and Arthur sitting on her bed. Her hand went to her robes, feeling her wand on the inside. This wasn't good. She knew it. "Hello. Is everything all right?"  
  
"We were thinking--" Snape appeared in the doorway.  
  
"--You could tell us." Sirius stood beside Snape, fully blocking the door.  
  
Ginny's heart dropped to her stomach. She shouldn't have come back. She shouldn't have left her lover's side. Now she would pay the price for it.  
  
"I went out to see my boyfriend." Ginny lowered her head, biting her lip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."  
  
"Where's the diary, Ginny?" Molly asked, her voice hard and even.  
  
Ginny whimpered, trying to keep her will steeled. She could not fold now. Tom loved her, she knew it. She couldn't give up now. "I told you. I destroyed it."  
  
Ginny surveyed the room, noting the ransacked appearance. "You went through my things?"  
  
"Where's the diary?" Arthur barked, rising to his feet. His face was red. Ginny had never seen him so angry before, even when Percy had left home.  
  
"I'm telling the truth. It's _gone_." It was true. With Tom alive, the diary was no longer needed. Before she had come home, she went through a ritual destruction of it. Tom was no longer tied to its pages.  
  
"I found Borgin." Snape's voice was low, dangerous. He stalked to her. "Now why don't you try telling the truth?"  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do. The lies had stopped working. She could no longer feign innocence. She hadn't covered her tracks well enough. She should have killed Lucius! She should have burned Borgin's body!  
  
There was only one thing Ginny could think of doing. She shoved Snape with all of her might, running past him. She would get out of this house now, back into the arms of her beloved.  
  
Before she could get to the door, Sirius had grabbed her. He squeezed her arms in his talon-like hands. He shook her vigorously. "Did you poison Remus?" He demanded, shaking her.  
  
"Sirius!" Molly leapt to her feet, running to Ginny.  
  
Ginny fought against Sirius. "Get off me, you psychopath!"  
  
"I'm going to hurt you a lot more if I don't like your answer!" Sirius growled, digging his fingers in deeper. "Now tell me!"  
  
"I'll die before I tell you anything!" Ginny snarled.  
  
Sirius shoved Ginny to the ground. She looked up at the four adults. She panted. She was sick of the charade.  
  
"Where's the diary?" Arthur asked again, his voice now filled with sadness. "Please, Ginny. We only want to help you."  
  
"You want to help me?" Ginny licked her lips. "Let me go."  
  
"What's happened to you?" Molly asked. "Is he controlling you?"  
  
"You wish," Ginny spat. "That would make it all so much easier for you, wouldn't it?" She laughed. "Now if you don't want what happened to Borgin to happen to you, let me go."  
  
Snape waved his wand at the window. "Window's secure."  
  
Sirius picked Ginny up. She struggled, screaming. "_Let me go!_"  
  
"No," Sirius snarled, throwing her on the bed. "Get nice and comfy, Ginny. You're staying here until Dumbledore gets here." He reached into her robes, taking her wand.  
  
"Give me that!" Ginny shrieked, leaping at Sirius. He knocked her back with his elbow.  
  
"Sirius!" Molly grabbed his arm. "Don't hurt her!"  
  
"She's lucky she's not in pieces right now!" Sirius bellowed. Arthur and Molly wrestled him towards the door.  
  
"You need to stay here, Ginny, "Molly said gently. "Until we can get you some help."  
  
"This won't hold me," Ginny replied fiercely. "And when I get out, I swear you will all pay." 


	11. Part Ten

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Tom goes shopping, while Ginny is interrogated  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Sympathy for the Devil" by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

** x. 'I've been around for a long, long year. Stole many a man's soul and faith.'**  
  
Ollivander was meticulous when it came to every single wand he created. He was known to spend days, even weeks, on each one. During one momentous occasion, he spent two years working on a single wand. He could remember the exact details of that particular one: Ten and half inches, ash wood, Chimera scale core. It had been temperamental during the creation. It was no surprise to him when it was the perfect wand for the temperamental Sirius Black. Pity it had been broken after his arrest.  
  
Ollivander was busy preparing for the rush. While he sold wands at all year round, August was always his busiest time. First-Years from Hogwarts would be coming. Each of them needed a wand that would fit them perfectly. He would be working almost non-stop from now until September.  
  
Readjusting his thick glasses, Ollivander focused on the thick unicorn hair clutched between his thumb and forefinger. Getting the core into the wand shell was akin to threading a needle. It took precision not to break the core.  
  
He was just about to feed the hair into the centre when the bell signalling the door opening rang. Ollivander took off his glasses, rising to his feet. He smiled broadly, striding to the counter. "Hello."  
  
He paused, studying the young man who entered. His cold blue eyes surveyed the shop with disgust. Ollivander felt his heart seize in his chest. "I know you."  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle looked up, lip curled in a snarl. "So it's true what they say about you. Your legendary memory."  
  
Ollivander shook his head. This couldn't be happening. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was alive, but he was no longer this boy. It was impossible for him to be here. "Get out."  
  
Tom sauntered closer, hands clutching behind his back. "Not until I get what I came for."  
  
"You're not real," Ollivander hissed. "You're dead. A memory."  
  
"Not anymore." Tom smirked. "I've been cured of that affliction. Now, I need a wand."  
  
Ollivander cast a glance to the fire in the corner. Could he get there in time, throw the powder into the fire? He needed to reach Dumbledore.  
  
Tom shook his head. "You know I would kill you before you had the chance, Ollivander. Come now, help me and you'll get out of this unscathed... Well, mostly."  
  
"I'd rather die than help you," Ollivander spat savagely. The revulsion coiled in his stomach. He couldn't even look at this boy, the boy who would grow into a monster. No, who was already a monster, albeit a disguised one.  
  
Tom grabbed Ollivander by the collar, tossing him to the floor. "Haven't you heard the phrase the customer is always right? Fine. If you won't help me, I'll just have to do it myself."  
  
Getting off the ground, Tom began to peruse the shelves. Ollivander crawled towards the fireplace. Tom turned, leaping on top of him. He had youth on his side, dominating Ollivander easily. "No, you stay here. I can't have you dashing off to Dumbledore now. You would spoil everything."  
  
Tom got back to his feet, knocking one of the high shelves over. It fell onto Ollivander's legs.  
  
The pain pierced through him like a knife as the heavy shelves broke his leg. He knew it immediately. He vainly tried to lift the shelves off of him. Even if he were able to he wouldn't be able to walk on his damaged legs. He could do nothing but watch Tom.  
  
He was stroking his chin, perusing the shelves. "I was very attached to my old wand. Perhaps I should try something like that."  
  
Tom pulled a wand off the shelf, waving it. Nothing happened. He shook his head, tossing it over his shoulder. The wand fell with the dull clatter on top of the toppled shelf.  
  
Was Dumbledore aware Tom was alive? He must. Nothing got past Albus Dumbledore. If he did know, why hadn't he told Ollivander?  
  
He couldn't focus on his inner thoughts. The pain was overwhelming his thought processes. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't give Tom the satisfaction of hearing the cries of anguish.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Tom smiled as he waved a wand in the air, producing green sparks. "Ah! This one is adequate. Not as good as my old one, but I think it will do." He stalked to Ollivander, extending the wand. "Now, let's test it out."  
  
Ollivander watched in muted horror as Tom flicked the wand, murmuring the Unforgivable.  
  
His body was wracked with an indescribable pain. He wanted to kill himself, just cease the feelings coursing through him. How could he still be alive when it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest?  
  
The pain subsided and Ollivander felt the vomit rise in his throat. He turned his head, retching. Tom laughed, shaking his wand. "Well, I think this'll do me."  
"You'll never get away with this," Ollivander rasped.  
  
Tom smirked. "I think I just did." He pointed the wand at Ollivander again. "I know I said I wouldn't hurt you, but then... You really didn't help me, did you? Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Tom walked out of Ollivander's, smiling as he looked at his new wand. Well, that was now taken care of. With a wand, he could now strike real terror into the pathetic masses. He would no longer be filled with just idle threats. He could truly hurt them.  
  
Now he had some more mundane chores to take care of. He was sick of being stuck in his Hogwarts uniform. He needed to get some new robes, something befitting a man of his stature.  
  
He walked to Madame Malkin's robe shop. Unlike Ollivander's, no one would recognize him in there. He of course had no intention of paying for clothing. Now that he had a wand it wouldn't be a problem.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," he muttered, his voice light and casual. Madame Malkin fell to the floor, dead. It felt good to be able to kill. He had been trapped much too long inside of the diary.  
  
Tom began to pick through the robes. He found a set of dark green robes set to the side. The card on them read _Draco Malfoy_. Tom wrinkled his nose, examining them. They were quite exquisite. Much too good for Malfoy's offspring to have. He stripped out of his uniform, leaving it in a pile on the floor. He tried on the soft green robes. They felt nice, maybe a bit small in the shoulders. A simple adjustment spell would fix that.  
  
Yes, these robes were indeed fit for him.  
  
Tom sifted through the other robes, trying to find more clothing that would be fit for him. He didn't know how long he would be able to walk the streets so freely.  
  
He halted his rummaging when he noticed a robe in the window display, worn by a moving mannequin. They were robes for a woman, fitted with a bodice, the sleeves cut off the shoulder. He extended his hand, letting his fingers slid over the soft fabric. He smiled, thinking of how the black material would contrast with his princess' pale skin.  
  
He waved his wand, stripping the dummy. He folded the dress, putting it with his own clothes. Perhaps there were other things he could find for her. He certainly didn't want her wearing those garish jumpers and Muggle skirts around him.  
  
_ TOM!_  
  
Tom jumped, Ginny's panicked cries assaulting his mind. It had caught him by surprise. Each time he had communicated with Ginny through their mental link, he had been the one to initiate the contact. "Pet, what's wrong?"  
  
He could hear the alarm in his voice. He tried to stop the rising fear in himself. He did not like hearing his princess-- no, his pet-- so worried. Why did this bother him? She had done her job. He no longer required her. Yet he couldn't bear the idea of her being frightened.  
  
_ They've caught me! They found Borgin's body... I'm so sorry, Tom. Oh, I don't know what they are going to do to me!_  
  
Tom's stomach writhed at the idea of Dumbledore's fools hurting Ginny. Why couldn't that silly girl have been more careful about her murders? Now she expected him to bail her out.  
  
"What have they done with you, Pet?" Tom asked. He tried to so casual, dispassionate. He would not let her know he worried.  
  
_ They've locked me in my room. They're summoning Dumbledore. Oh, Tom... I'm so, so sorry._  
  
Tom could hear her crying, the sniffles filling his head. He frowned. Why did he want to offer comfort to her? It had been her own stupidity to get her in this mess. "Don't fret, Princess. I'll take care of everything. The house is under a Fidelius, right? Just cross the threshold and I'll be able to retrieve you."  
  
He felt a surge of anger. Ginny was his. No one would forbid him from seeing her. It was not their right. "Can you stay calm until then, little one? I am loathed to hear you so hurt."  
  
Ginny sniffled again. _I suppose so. But what if Dumbledore starts asking me questions?_  
  
Tom smirked. "Tell him. We have nothing to hide. Once I get you out of the place, we'll run off. Then they will only see you when we want to be seen, when we're killing them."  
  
_ Oh, Tom. I love you._  
  
Tom shut his eyes tightly, a warmth spreading through his chest. Why did he enjoy hearing that? "I know you do. Hold tight, Pet. Everything will be all right."  
The connection broke off. Tom packaged the clothing he found, including the gown for Ginny. Well, this was unexpected. He thought they still had a while before Dumbledore's idiots caught on to their plans. Oh well. He would find his pet and reclaim her. And he would kill anyone would got in his way.

* * *

Ginny lay on her bed, her cheek resting against her arm. While she tried to be reassured by Tom's words, she could not get rid of her doubt. What if he didn't get to her in time? What if Dumbledore decided to kill her?  
  
No, of course they wouldn't kill her. She was the baby daughter of Molly and Arthur. They would deny her betrayal until the end of the Earth. Still, doubt ate away at her.  
  
"Ginevra?"  
  
Ginny turned. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. She laughed, lying back again. "So they send in the big man, huh? I feel special."  
  
"Did you kill Borgin?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes lacking all of their usual merriment.  
  
Ginny shut her eyes, yawning. "Not even going to bother with foreplay? Just going to dive right in?"  
  
"Ginevra."  
  
Licking her lips slowly, Ginny nodded. "Mmhmm. Yes I did."  
  
Ginny felt the weight on the bed as Dumbledore sat near her feet. "And Luthor Lovegood?"  
  
She waited before answering. The question hung in the air, tension mounting. A thrill shot through her as Dumbledore anticipation built up.  
  
When she thought she could stand it no longer, Ginny whispered, "He was my favourite. The knife just slid so nicely through him."  
  
"Where's the diary, Ginevra?" Dumbledore's voice was hard, unyielding. Ginny smiled. She had never heard such anger inside the usually magnanimous Headmaster.  
  
It would be worth dying to be throttled by Dumbledore, just to see him lose his control. Ginny opened her eyes, her smile widening. "I told the others. The diary is gone."  
  
"I somehow doubt that."  
  
Ginny sat up, curling her hair around her finger. "I destroyed it. I was telling the truth."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, confused. "Why would you destroy it?"  
  
Ginny crawled closer to Dumbledore, licking her lips. "I didn't need it any longer."  
  
Dumbledore moved back, avoiding contact with Ginny. His eyes widened as he studied her. "What did you do, Ginevra?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny laughed. "You know, I'm sick of being asked questions. I'd like to ask you some." She crawled closer, focused on Dumbledore's eyes. "Tell me... How does it feel to do nothing but _fail_? You failed me... You failed Sirius... James... Lily... Wormtail... Cedric... And you know it's just a matter of time before you fail Harry. Everyone you try to protect dies."  
  
Digging his fingers into the sheets, Dumbledore's face plainly showed the war of emotions. "I haven't failed anyone."  
  
"Then how do you explain what I've done?" Ginny asked, her voice harsh. "Someone failed me. You failed to notice for months what the diary was doing to me. It wasn't even you who figured it out. Then, when it was all done, everyone thought I was fine..."  
  
"It was not my responsibility." Dumbledore's voice was strained. "You chose this path. And it you stay on it, you will pay the ultimate price."  
  
"I am what I was made," Ginny hissed, "You never do anything yourself. The Wizarding World's great protector won't get his hands dirty. You leave it up to children and outcasts. Maybe at one time, there was hope for me. But you let that chance slip away. You were comfortable. It wasn't right in front of you, so it didn't exist."  
  
Ginny slid closer, her lips a breath away from Dumbledore's. "I'm going to make sure you never forget what I became. Your dying thought will be how terribly you failed me." Her lips curled in a smile. "But first, I'm going to kill everyone you tried to protect. You are going to watch all of them die, and be unable to do a thing." Ginny pulled back. "No, my dear Albus, death is not the ultimate sacrifice. Lingering while everyone you love dies is. And you will experience it first hand." 


	12. Part Eleven

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** The Order wonders what to do with Ginny, but it's too late.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "She's Leaving Home" by John Lennon and Paul McCartney.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

** xi. 'Why would she treat us so thoughtlessly? How could she do this to me?'  
**  
"What will be done with her?"  
  
Molly's question hung in the air, no one willing to answer the whispered query. The basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place was crowded with various members of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone was ashen faced. Molly clutched to her husband tightly. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna were huddled together, sharing uncomfortable looks.  
  
After a long moment, Emmeline Vance spoke, "Granted, I don't know all of the details, but I don't think Ginny will go to Azkaban. If she is truly being affected by the diary of Tom Riddle, St. Mungo's may be an option."  
  
"She killed my father." Luna clutched Ron's hand tightly. "She won't be punished for that?"  
  
"It's not her fault!" Ron let go of Luna's hand. His ears were turning red. He balled his now-free hands. "The diary's doing this to her. She's not evil. It's Ginny!"  
  
"Right now, Bill is watching her door," Yuki Higashiyama said. She leaned against the counter, arms crossed over her chest. "Her window is spell-locked. She can remain here until we can figure out what to do. I would suggest letting the Headmaster finish his conversation with her. He will have a better idea. Until then, just keep Sirius away from her. He'll kill her." She sighed. "Speaking of, I should check on him. He won't leave Lupin's side until he wakes up."  
  
"We don't know how long she's been ill." Arthur shook his head. "How did we not notice this earlier? Our little girl was drowning... And we didn't even see it."  
  
"She hid it," Harry murmured, staring down at the door. "She didn't want us to see it, and we didn't want to see it. It was easier not to notice her problems, with everything else going on."  
  
Bill came downstairs. He pushed his long hair out of his face. "Fred, George, do you mind taking over for me? I'm getting a headache. She's started pounding on the door."  
  
The twins rose from their seat. George gave Bill a pat on the arm before heading out behind Fred.  
  
Bill yawned as he sat down. "Tonks isn't back from work yet?"  
  
Emmeline shook her head. She leaned against the wall beside where Severus stood. "She's late. We were going to wait a bit before getting worried, I mean she's been late before, but..."  
  
"I'm here." Tonks entered. Her face was paler than normal. Her hair was black, lacking the usual spike. "Sorry I'm late. I got called out last minute. I have to go right back out. I just wanted to tell you..."  
  
She strode to Bill, taking his hand. "Ollivander is dead. We found him in his shop. The place was robbed."  
  
Molly gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. Arthur hugged her close, while focusing on Tonks. "Was it Ginny?"  
  
Tonks shook her head. "I don't think so. Ollivander was seen alive this morning. Meaning he died after Ginny was in our custody."  
  
Bill looked up at Tonks, squeezing her hand. "Was it Death Eaters or just a robbery?"  
  
Tonks shrugged. "We don't know yet. We're still investigating. In my opinion..." She sighed. "Probably Death Eaters. The register wasn't touched and he was killed by Unforgivable. Your normal robber won't kill using Unforgivable."  
  
"Why not?" Luna asked. "Seems as effective as anything."  
  
Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The sentence in Azkaban for killing with Unforgivable is longer than with another curse where death is incidental."  
"That's stupid," Hermione commented.  
  
Tonks shrugged. "I don't write the law. I just enforce it."  
  
"But at least Ginny didn't do it," Ron said hopefully. "I mean... That's good."  
  
"Doesn't make Mr. Ollivander any less dead." Harry raked his hands through his messy hair.  
  
Hermione sighed, reaching for Harry's hand. "We know that. But it's just... It's good that Ginny didn't do it."  
  
Harry pulled his hand away savagely. "Only because we had her locked up. You think with all that she's been doing, we can really be happy one body we've found wasn't done in by her?"  
  
"Do you _want_ her to be against us?" Ron challenged, drawing himself to full height.  
  
Luna jumped to her feet. "Ronald, please..."  
  
"You think I really want any of this?" Harry demanded. Both he and Ron ignored Luna's pleas. His green eyes were burning with fury. "I'm just facing the facts. Ginny wasn't out killing Ollivander because we locked her up. She's not with us and she's never been with us. She's a killer. We were stupid. I didn't notice how bad it had become."  
  
Hermione got up, standing between Harry and Ron. "Guys, stop fighting. Harry, there's still a chance we can reach Ginny."  
  
"I'm afraid there might not be." All eyes turned to Dumbledore, who stood in the doorway. He slowly made his way to the centre of the room, putting his hands on Harry and Ron's shoulders. "I have finished speaking with Ginevra. I do not believe she's been affected by the diary."  
  
Molly let out a strangled cry. Both Tonks and Bill ran to her side, comforting her with Arthur.  
  
Ron shook his head, jerking away from Dumbledore. "No."  
  
Hermione chewed nervously on her lip. "Ron, we can't just ignore it. We have to accept it as a possibility."  
  
"No we don't!" Ron bellowed. "That's my sister! Mum! Dad! Bill! You can't let them say that about Ginny!"  
  
"Ron," Arthur's voice was tight, strangled. "Please... Don't..."  
  
Dumbledore looked down at Ron, his eyes mournful behind moon-shaped spectacles. "Ron, believe me, I know how you feel. It's hard for me to face this possibility too. We're not going to hurt Ginevra." He sighed. "I think it would be best if I were to take Ginevra to Hogwarts. I would rather not hand her over to the authorities yet. Perhaps we can reach her..."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Snape growled.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know."

* * *

Tom paced back and forth across the floor of Borgin and Burkes. He clasped his hands behind his back. The writhing in his stomach would not cease.  
  
How could Ginny had done something as stupid as getting caught? How were Dumbledore's idiots able to figure out what was going on so early? This was not how things were supposed to go at all!  
  
"_Master_?" Apophis hissed. "_What is wrong_?"  
  
"_My pet has been taken by the enemy,_" Tom replied. He balled his fists, feeling the anger coursing through him. This was too early, but there was no choice. He would rather Ginny tell the truth than have them torture her for information.  
  
But... Why? Why did Tom care for Ginny's wellbeing? He no longer required her. He could move onto stronger servants, ones who could aid him better.  
Any other servant wasn't Ginny. She didn't just serve him, but she loved him. She would follow him to the end of the Earth.  
  
Yes, Tom did possess a talent to make people fall in love with him. He was charming and handsome. He could find another girl who loved him as much as Ginny did.  
  
But he couldn't find another girl who he would want to love him.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Tom murmured. He strode to a display and upturned the table. The hourglass on it shattered, spreading the violet crystals contained inside spreading across the floor.  
  
He had not expected to actually become fond of Ginny. He had not expected to care what happened to her. He did not expect to...  
  
No, he wouldn't say it. He wouldn't even think it. He was not capable of such emotions.  
  
"That stupid cow!" Tom bellowed. "That utterly idiotic, dreadful little strumpet! How did she do this? This doesn't happen to me!"  
  
"_Master_?" Apophis coiled himself, shying away from the noise.  
  
"_How did she do this, Apophis? Is it a spell? Did she bewitch me? I don't feel like this. I'm not supposed to feel this. I don't like it. It's strange and new and that's never good._"  
  
"_I'm afraid I don't understand, Master._"  
  
"_Of course you don't. I don't understand._" Tom raked his fingers through his hair. He wanted to go save her. He should have been abandoning her. Yet something inside him was compelling him to hatch a rescue plan.  
  
Maybe he could kidnap Dumbledore and torture him, to discover where the Order's secret Headquarters was. He would then rush in, killing them all, saving Ginny.  
  
No, it was far too early for so bold a plan. He was no match for Dumbledore yet. He needed to swell his ranks, build his power.  
  
It was unlikely the Order would keep Ginny at their Headquarters, especially if Potter was staying there. It would be too much of a risk. Maybe when they moved her elsewhere, he would be able to retrieve her.  
  
But they would be taking care in moving her. They would most likely use a Portkey. While Tom would be able to sense when Ginny got outside of the Fidelius charmed house, if she were teleported to a location kept under the same charm, he would be unable to sense it.  
  
Maybe he could kidnap one of Dumbledore's supporters, demand a trade. Dumbledore was not one for acceptable losses. If one of his people were being threatened with death, he would turn Ginny over. Ginny was not worth death. Not to them.  
  
Tom's stomach writhed again when he thought that Ginny was worth death to him. She was supposed to be his servant, occasionally an amusement, but nothing more. When exactly had he started to mean the nicknames he bestowed upon her?  
  
Tom slumped to the ground. He stroked Apophis' head, sighing deeply. "_I want my Princess back._"

* * *

Ginny knelt in front of the window looking out onto the back garden. She had spent hours clawing at the wood of the sill. She had stripped the layers of green paint off, her fingernails creating long gouges. She had worn away her nails and a good portion of skin. Her fingers were bleeding freely.  
  
It was no use. The spell protecting the window was well placed. She was unable to break the charm, especially with her wand confiscated.  
  
Ginny crawled across the floor. She left a trail of faint red fingerprints on the hardwood floor. She settled in front of her trunk, opening it. She began to rummage through her meagre possessions.  
  
It looked like the Order had already been through her things. They probably went through it when she was out, looking for the diary. Only a few of her possessions remained.  
  
There was nothing left that could have aided her. Her potion ingredients were gone, as were the few magical objects she possessed.  
  
Ginny leaned against the trunk, her chin on her arm. She looked over to the foot of Hermione and Luna's beds. Their trunks had been removed.  
  
Swearing, Ginny scowled deeply. How in the world was she supposed to get out with all her things missing?  
  
Then, the idea came to her. One of the things left in her trunk was her black cauldron. She picked it up. It was heavy in her hands, made of cast iron.  
  
Ginny got to her feet, carrying the cauldron along with her. It took all of her strength to lift the cauldron up, smashing it against the window.  
  
The impact made a loud thump, but the window didn't break. The charm stayed strong against attack. Ginny staggered backwards, swearing. She gripped the cauldron tighter, flinging it at the window once again. It ricocheted back so heavily Ginny faltered, falling to the ground.  
  
"Ginny?" Bill called out, knocking on the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ginny got back onto her feet. She looked at the door. It seemed like there was only one option left. She smiled. She held the cauldron behind her back. "Oh, Bill!" Ginny cried. "I-I need help!"  
  
Bill opened the door a crack. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny held up her free hand. She was bleeding so heavily her entire hand was red. "I'm bleeding. I'm starting..." She stumbled. "To feel.... dizzy..."  
  
She swooned. Bill ran to her, catching her in his arms. Ginny snapped back to attention, slamming the cauldron against his head. Bill gave a strangled cry and fell to the ground.  
  
Ginny let Bill fall to the floor, picking up his wand. Nothing was going to keep her trapped.

* * *

Ron snapped to attention when he heard the cry and the sound of a body falling.  
  
Luna and Harry were already on their feet. Harry stayed in his seat at the table, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"What's going on?" Luna asked as the portrait of Mrs. Black began to howl.  
  
"It's Ginny," Harry growled, brandishing his wand. He stormed to the door. Ron took Luna's hand, following behind him. Hermione brought up the rear.  
  
They thundered up the stairs to the front hall. Ginny was at the top of the stairs, brandishing a wand. "Expelliarmus!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Ginny picked up a vase off a table, throwing it down. Ron threw an arm in front of Luna. The china shattered against him.  
  
Fred ran out of his room. He grabbed Ginny around the waist. "I've got her!"  
  
"Don't!" Shouted Sirius. He had just emerged from Remus' room with Yuki and Emmeline.  
  
It was too late. Ginny elbowed Fred in the stomach, freeing herself from his grasp. She then wrapped an arm around his neck, choking him. She pointed the wand at his throat. "Anyone tries anything and he dies!"  
  
"Ginny!" Ron shouted. He felt his heart breaking. How could Ginny threaten a member of their own family?  
  
"Get out of my way," Ginny commanded, poking the wand into Fred's flesh. "You know I've killed before, I will do it again."  
  
Ron stepped forward as Ginny walked down the stairs, hauling Fred along with her. Harry reached out, pulling him back. "Ron, don't."  
  
Ron turned to Harry. He had never felt this sort of anger towards his best friend. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"She will kill him," Harry said, his voice low. "She could do it before we have a chance to disarm her."  
  
There was nothing Ron could do but watch helplessly as Ginny walked passed them. Sirius, George, Emmeline and Yuki were running down the stairs after her.  
  
"What's going on?" Molly asked, panicked. She and Arthur had just come out of the study.  
  
Ginny shoved Fred at them, knocking them over.  
  
"Now!" Sirius cried. He started shooting stunners at Ginny.  
  
She wretched the door open, dodging the stunners. She ran outside, screaming in triumph.  
  
Ron broke free of Harry, following Ginny outside. He heard the others following behind him.  
  
Ginny was running towards the middle of the road, towards a dark-haired boy about their age. She threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply.  
  
"Oh Merlin..." Sirius murmured. "That's..."  
  
"That's Tom Riddle," Harry finished. "Ginny brought him back."  
  
"Sorry we must dash," Tom chuckled, holding out a goblet to Ginny. She took hold of it and both of them disappeared.  
  
Ron stared out at the spot where Ginny and Riddle had stood just a moment before. This was a nightmare. It had to be. Things couldn't really be this bad. 


	13. Part Twelve

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Tom and Ginny enjoy being back together, while Sirius discusses the situation with two old friends.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Anarchy in the UK" by the Sex Pistols.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xii. 'Don't know what I want but I know how to get it.'**

Ginny and Tom reappeared in Borgin and Burkes. Tom loosened his grip on the Portkey, letting it fall to the floor with a dull clatter. As he stared down at Ginny, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

She had done it. She had gotten herself out of captivity. He wasn't sure she would be able to, but she did.

"Princess!" Tom encircled her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. "You did a wonderful job!"

Ginny shrieked, wrapping her arms around Tom's neck. "I just had to get back to you. I would have died there."

Tom lowered Ginny back to the floor, keeping her crushed against him. Her form was comforting against his. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. "You're safe with me, Princess. I won't let them touch you ever again."

After enjoying her for a moment, he pulled away. He straightened up, putting his emotions in check. "All right. I think we should leave here. Now that the Order knows I am alive and Borgin is dead, I'm sure they will look here. We must find other--" Tom furrowed his brow, taking Ginny's hands. "Your hands."

Ginny blushed as Tom examined her worn and bloody fingers. "I was trying to get out. I was scratching at the window."

Tom didn't know what compelled him, but he couldn't stop the impulse. He bowed his head, laving his tongue across Ginny's fingers. The coppery taste of her blood flooded his mouth. Ginny tried to pull her hands away, but he held fast. He smirked. "Where do you think you're going, princess?"

He continued with his ministrations, kissing her injured digits. Her mewl of pleasure spurred him to proceed. He swirled his tongue around the tip of her middle finger, sliding it into his mouth. He sucked the last remnants of blood off.

Ginny gasped. Tom could feel her muscles tighten. "Tom!"

He dropped her hands, crushing his lips to hers. He savagely plundered her mouth with his tongue, urging her to taste the blood in his mouth. He growled low in his throat as he pulled away. "Feeling better now?"

Mutely, Ginny nodded. Tom carded his fingers through her hair. "Good. Now let's get moving."

Ginny headed to the door. "Before we leave Diagon Alley, I should go to Ollivander's. The Order stole my wand. This is Bill's."

Tom grabbed her wrist. "It will have to do. Can't go to Ollivander's."

Ginny frowned. "Why?"

"I killed him." Tom replied flippantly. He tugged on Ginny's hand. "Come. I've collected everything that may be of use to us. There's a cloak on the counter for you. Wear it with the hood up. If you family is looking for you, I don't want them to find you."

Ginny picked up the cloak while Tom grabbed the ratty trunk in the corner. Tom turned to Ginny, watching her put on the green cloak, obscuring her hair and face with the hood. He held out his hand to her. "Right, then. Let's go."

Tom smiled when Ginny threaded her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand tightly. "Um, Tom?" Ginny's voice was a low whisper. "Where are we going?"

Shrugging, smiled at her. "Does it matter?"

Ginny smiled back. "I suppose not. Just as long as we're together."

Tom said nothing, but inside, he knew he agreed with her. However it had happened, he was unable to be without her now. She was a part of him. He drew her close, letting go of her hand to snake an arm around her waist. He tried to make out her features under her hood. "Princess..." He tightened his grip on her. "You realise you can never go back now, don't you? Your family, your life... It's all over."

Ginny nodded. "I know. I made my choice. I made the right choice."

Tom grinned. He leaned in and kissed Ginny deeply. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose briefly. "That's my girl."

Normally when confronted with any sort of emotion, Tom would ignore it and act cold. The only time he acted affectionate was when he didn't feel anything inside. Truly exposing himself was dangerous and he felt it unnecessary. Yet when in the presence of Ginny, he couldn't help it.

He really did care if she regretted her decision. Oh, he would have killed her if she did, but he didn't want her to feel pain. He didn't want her as his servant. He wanted her to love him. Not for her blind devotion, but because...

He didn't know why. He just knew he wanted it. He wanted her to desire him beyond everything else in the world. He needed to be the only thing in her heart.

"So are we going to leave?" Ginny bounced on the balls of her feet.

Tom nodded. "Yes. Of course. _Apophis?_"

The snake raised its head. Tom smiled down at the serpent. "_Come along. We're finding a new home._"

Apophis slithered to Tom's side. "_Master, I am glad the lady is back. She is soft and warm._"

Tom tightened his grip on Ginny. "_Yes, she is._"

"What are you saying?" Ginny asked, leaning against Tom's shoulder.

"Apophis is glad you are back." Tom pulled Ginny along with him. "Come. It's getting late and you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?"

Ginny shrugged. "I can't really remember. It was a few days ago."

Tom squeezed her hip gently. "Come on. You took care of me. Now I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

Sirius had a cramp in his back from sitting beside Remus' bed for so long. His mind was growing fuzzy. It had been so long since he had let himself sleep.

He couldn't believe what had happened in the last few days. Remus had nearly been killed. He was nearly killed by someone they trusted, someone who knew their secrets.

Ginny was going to die for this. No one hurt his friends and got away with it. Not even a girl like Ginny.

"You know." Yuki put a hand on his shoulder. "A watched werewolf never wakes."

Sirius looked up, frowning. It was nice to see Yuki. It always was. But he knew what she wanted him to do. "

"I'm not leaving him." Sirius shook his head. "He might need me."

Yuki sat down next to Sirius. She took his hand, squeezing it tightly. Sirius squeezed back, comforted by her presence. "What if he doesn't get better?"

Yuki shook her head. "I've known Lupin almost as long as you have. I know he's a survivor. You should know that too."

"But what if--"

Yuki placed a finger on Sirius' lips, cutting him off. Her brown eyes stared into him. "He wouldn't want you to grieve for him. Especially since he's _not dead yet._"

"What are you doing back here, anyway?" Sirius asked, moving her hand. "I thought you were all out looking for Ginny."

"I came back to try and convince you to sleep." She shook her head sadly. "We're not going to find her. She doesn't want to be found."

"The rest of them don't believe that," Sirius replied, leaning back in his chair. "They're going to look for her until they drop."

"I haven't known her that long." Yuki sighed. "I reckon I've spent as much time with the corpses she's left as I have her. I can't even imagine how Molly and Arthur must feel."

"Harry's in, right?" Sirius felt a stab of worry at the thought of his godson. If Riddle was alive and there was now two Voldemorts, he didn't want Harry wandering the streets.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah. He, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood are pining Mr Weasley down, if I'm not mistaken. He's quite concerned about his sister."

Sirius nodded, his chest feeling tight. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the changes in Harry and Ron's relationship. Emmeline had told him how they fought over Ginny's innocence. If Ron did not come to grips with her betrayal, it would drive an irreparable wedge between them. "This isn't going to end well."

"We'll deal." Yuki leaned in. "We always do." She gave Sirius a light kiss on the cheek.

"So I go into a coma and you decide to snog next to my bed?"

Sirius jerked away from Yuki, turning to Remus. Though his voice was hoarse, there was a teasing tone to it. "Moony!"

"You didn't think--" Remus tried to sit up, groaning. He rethought it, settling back down. "--A little silver would do me in, did you?"

"Wasn't sure," Sirius got up, sitting on the bed beside Remus.

Yuki got up. She had always been good enough to know when to leave. "I'll go get water."

Sirius nodded. "You do that-- How are you feeling, Remus?"

"Like I swallowed poison," Remus replied. He put a hand to his forehead. "How long was I out?"

"About two days." Sirius looked him over, looking in his eyes to see if he was focusing properly. "How do you feel, really?"

"I won't lie, I feel terrible. I won't snuff it though." Remus blinked. He still looked very tired. "How did I get silver in my system? I don't understand... I don't see how something like that could happen by accident."

Sirius felt the tightness in his chest return. "Actually... It wasn't an accident. You were poisoned." He shifted in his seat. "By Ginny."

"Ginny?" Remus sat up straight. He groaned, falling back to the bed, wincing. Sirius grabbed him, helping him up slowly. Remus leaned against the headboard, his head lolling. "Why would Ginny poison me?"

"It's funny," Sirius laughed hollowly. "If you're anybody but us. Turns out she's been trying to resurrect Riddle. And now she's succeeded. Crazy bint's gone round the twist. Become his lover, from the looks of things."

Remus frowned deeply. He kept his head downcast. "She's always been like this, hasn't she?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Remus looked up. His hazel eyes were sad. "I mean she never recovered from being possessed. I... I knew she was different when I taught her in her second year. She was always sad. She put on a good front, of course." He chuckled weakly. "But then, I am a man who recognizes a good front. I've always been a bit of an expert at it. I simply thought she was mourning the loss of her innocence." He sighed. "But she was mourning the loss of Tom, wasn't she?"

"You know I really don't know."

Yuki came back with a pitcher of water and a glass. She set it down on Remus' nightstand. "Glad you're up, Lupin."

Remus offered Yuki a weak smile before she turned and left again. Sirius poured Remus a glass of water, handing it to him. "I don't know Ginny's motives, and really-- I don't care. I just want to kill her for what she's done to you."

Remus shook his head. "You can't kill Ginny, Sirius. You know that."

Sirius thrust the glass of water into Remus' hand. Some of the contents spilled out onto the sheets. Sirius swore and got out his wand, drying up the liquid. "Why can't I kill her? She tried to kill you first! And that's not all she's done. She was the one who killed Luthor Lovegood."

"It doesn't matter," Remus brought the water to his lips, trying to steady his shaking hand. "It's Ginny. Molly and Arthur's daughter. No matter what she is now, they would never forgive you if you killed their baby."

"You know, I don't really give a shit who she is." Sirius growled. "She's killed people. She would have killed you if we didn't get to you in time. She's shagging Tom. Fucking. Riddle and they're probably off to join Voldemort now. If I can get to her, I'll tear her limb from limb."

Remus sighed deeply. "I'm not happy about being poisoned either. But I know... No matter what's happened to her, that doesn't change what she was. Nothing will. Arthur and Molly are always going to see their sweet, innocent daughter." Remus bowed his head again. "And that will probably get them killed."

* * *

Ginny smoothed down her skirt, standing on the porch outside the dilapidated manor. It had at one time been quite opulent, but the years had withered its decadence away. She and Tom had been travelling all day, finally deciding upon this address.

Tom wore the invisibility cloak filched from Borgin and Burkes. He stood beside Ginny as she reached up to the silver snake knocker. She rapped it against the door, clutching her clipboard tighter.

After a moment or two, the door swung open. A diminutive House-Elf answered. "Yes?"

Ginny smiled sweetly. "I'm from the Ministry of Magic. I'm taking a census. Is your master home?"

"Master is in the study. Bitsy is taking you to him." The house elf turned, gesturing for Ginny to follow.

Ginny turned back to the seemingly empty space she knew Tom occupied and followed the house elf.

The house elf led Ginny to a man huddled in front of a fire. He looked stern, his face weathered. "And just who are you?"

"I'm Ginevra Weasley." Ginny held out her hand. "I'm taking census for the Ministry of Magic."

"Not interested," the man grunted. "Bitsy, you're going to be in trouble."

The House Elf began to beat her head against the table.

Ginny smiled. "Sir, it is rather necessary. It won't take long. You are Fletcher Reece?"

Reece nodded. "Have been for seventy-one years."

Ginny put her quill to the clipboard, scribbling down nonsense. "And you live here alone?"

Reece nodded. "Yep. No family. Wife died before we could have one."

Ginny grinned as Tom removed the invisibility cloak. "Brilliant."

"What?" Reece furrowed his brow. "What do you--"

"Avada Kedavra," Tom flicked his wand, yawning. He grinned as the green light enveloped Reece. He went rigid, falling to the floor.

Tom kicked the body, frowning. "I went to school with him. Didn't like him then either."

Ginny twirled around, looking over the study. The inside of the manor was much nicer than the rundown outside. "It's a palace."

"I'm glad you approve." Tom snaked an arm around her waist, tugging her close. "Only the best for us, Princess."

"Master!" Bitsy cried, running to Reece's corpse. "You is killed Master!"

Tom pointed his wand at the elf. "Yes. We now own everything he did. Including you. You go with the house. Whoever is master of the house is master of you. Now go fetch my luggage and my snake. If you do not, I will let Apophis eat you along with that corpse."

The house elf scrambled outside. Tom chuckled, turning his attention back to Ginny. "Would you care to explore our new home?"

Ginny nodded, pressing herself against him. She licked her lips. She had never seen Tom kill before and it was thrilling. Now that she was back with her lord, she wanted to enjoy it. "I want to explore the bed."

Tom smirked, picking up Ginny easily. "I can't see why I would refuse such a request."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, taking his mouth hungrily. She had been eager to enjoy his attentions properly, not against the wall of Borgin and Burkes, not when he was so frantic for satisfaction.

Tom carried her out of the study, up the stairs. He kicked the largest set of doors at the top of the stairs open. The room was dimly lit with only a few candles, melted nearly all the way down. The bed was draped in ratty green hanging in dire need of repair. The house elf had already placed Tom's trunk at the foot of the bed. Tom smiled at Ginny, setting her down on the bed. She frowned when he didn't join her. Instead he went to the trunk.

Crawling to the end of the bed, Ginny watched him, curious. "What are you doing?"

Tom pulled a black dress from trunk. He smoothed it out with his hand then held it out to Ginny. "Put this on."

Ginny furrowed her brow, reaching out. The dress was quite lovely. It was nicer than anything she had ever worn before. "I don't understand..."

"What's to understand?" Tom pushed the dress into her hands. He sprawled on the bed, his gaze locked on her. "Put it on. I want to see you."

Ginny knew better than to contradict Tom. She set the dress down and began to unbutton her jumper. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she reached the bottom. She pulled the blue knitted monstrosity off. She hesitated. "I feel weird about this, Tom. I'm a bit embarrassed about you watching me."

Tom rolled his eyes. "It's a little off to be nervous around a man who's penetrated you, Pet. Now keep going."

Ginny gripped the edge of her skirt, letting it slide down her legs, pooling at her feet. She stepped out of it, kicking it away. She wasn't wearing knickers. The pair she had been wearing had been ripped in their last encounter. She smiled, reaching for the dress. "Is this what you want?"

Tom shook his head. "All of it." His voice was raspy. "Brassiere too."

Ginny's blush deepened. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Tom hesitated a moment. "... Because I don't know how to get that infernal thing off."

Ginny smiled, reaching for the clasp of her bra. She unhooked it, letting it fall to the floor. "Now I put on the dress?"

Tom nodded. His eyes had grown dark. "Yes."

Ginny picked up the dress, sliding it on. The material was smooth against her skin. She had never worn anything so exquisite before. Once it was on her body, the bodice magically laced up. She gasped as she felt it hug her body tightly.

Tom rose, taking Ginny's hand. He led her to the full-length mirror. It had a crack near its base. Tom turned Ginny to face the mirror. He stood behind her, pushing her hair off her neck. He pressed his mouth to the crook of her neck, laving his tongue over the faint teeth marks there. "Do you see yourself, Princess?"

Ginny nodded, not sure what to say. She wanted Tom to take her, not to look in the mirror at herself.

"Do you really?" Tom asked. "Or do you still see the silly little girl who followed Potter around like a little puppy dog?"

Swallow hard, Ginny shut her eyes. "She's me. No matter how much I change, I was her first."

Tom bit down gently, then moved his mouth to her ear, flicking the lobe. His voice was like black velvet, dark and soft against her. "No. You're not. What you were before... It was another girl. A shell you hid yourself in. I need you to remember that." Tom whirled her around to face him. "You are better than her."

Lifting her by the waist, Tom carried Ginny back to the bed. He laid her down, her legs dangling over the edge. He knelt in front of her, sliding a hand up the dark skirt. "You should see yourself from my place, Princess. You are glorious."

Ginny gasped as she felt his hot mouth against her ankle. His hand caressed her thigh as he slowly ascended, his mouth blazing a trail. He kissed every centimetre up the inside of her leg, his tongue darting out to explore the flesh. Ginny bit down on her lip, vainly attempting to keep her body from tensing.

Tom kept moving upwards, pushing the skirt up as he went. She felt heat pool in her navel as his mouth teased the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Half of her wanted to beg him to continue, the other half wanted to snap her legs shut. She still wasn't used to such touches. She shut her eyes tightly, telling herself to trust in her lord. He wouldn't hurt her.

Then, he was there. The caress of his tongue against her most sensitive place ripped a cry from her throat. "Oh God!"

Tom growled, sliding his hand down to join his mouth in his manipulations. "Leave _him_ out of this."


	14. Part Thirteen

**Lady Darkness**  
by MC and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Tom gets a visit from someone close to him.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere" by Pete Townshend. Sorry it took so long.

Lady Darkness Part Thirteen 

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Tom and Ginny enjoy being back together, while Sirius discusses the situation with two old friends.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere" by Pete Townshend. 

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xiii. 'Nothing gets in my way not even locked doors. I don't follow the lines that've been laid before.'**

Ginny was wrapped in tight warmth. An inexplicable sense of safety and happiness spread through her entire being.

She opened her eyes and found herself not in her room at Twelve Grimmauld Place, but an unknown room.

It took her fuzzy mind a few moments to remember why she was in this fanciful room. She had run away from Headquarters with Tom.

The warmth was Tom. He was spooning her, his body flush with hers. His chin rested on her shoulder. He mumbled unintelligible in her ear. "Mmmf... Sister... No..."

Ginny wriggled out of Tom's arms and stood up. She stretched, arching her back. The skirt of her dress was rumpled. She smoothed it down with the palms of her hand.

She turned to the bed, looking down at her sleeping lover. He had wrapped his arms around Ginny's crumpled pillow, hugging it tightly. Ginny smiled brushing a lock of his hair out of his face. He looked innocent in his slumber, such a sharp contrast to his bloodthirsty nature.

There was a strange sensation against her ankle. Ginny looked down to see Apophis rubbing his head against her ankle. "Hello there. I don't think I can bear to wake him. I'll just get myself all pretty before he wakes."

Ginny carefully stepped over Apophis. As she stepped towards the door, her foot caught on something. She bent down, picking up the soft, blue jumper.

She clutched it tightly, wringing the jumper in her fingers, unsure of what to do. While last night she had been eager to get rid of this knitted top, now she didn't want to let it go.

It was hers. She had received it for Christmas two years earlier. Her mother had worked so hard on it.

Mrs. Weasley's jumper never meant anything to Ginny in the past. She took them for granted. Ginny knew, no matter what, on Christmas morning, she would have a new sweater from her mother.

But that would never happen again, would it?

She was never going to get a jumper from her mother again.

Tom had told her that her life would change forever. It didn't seem real until this moment. The weight of reality settled down on her.

Was she... Supposed to cry? It felt like that was the normal response to these feelings. However, nothing about Ginny was normal. They felt alien inside of her.

She had to throw this out, get rid of these squirming, nauseous emotions.

Ginny walked down the corridor, wringing the jumper in her hands. This had to end, now.

She went into the bathroom, focusing on the dustbin. She held the jumper over it.

She hesitated, focusing on the knit pattern. There were minor flaws in the knit. It had been made for her, only for her.

Turning away from the dustbin, Ginny stared into the mirror.

Was she really a new person? The dark princess Tom believed her to be? Was the identity of Ginny Weasley so easily cast aside?

She looked over herself, decked out in her rumpled black gown. This was a present from her lord. It was not like her mother's jumper. It was not made for her. It was for another girl.

Was the jumper really for her? Or was it made for a girl who didn't exist anymore?

Ginny slipped the jumper over her head. She smoothed it down over her torso.

It wasn't right. No, _she_ wasn't right. The jumper belonged to someone that wasn't her. Her pale flesh, her dark lips. She looked like a vampire. Even her trademark red hair was showing black roots.

The darkness was claiming her body and soul. She could see it creeping into every inch of her.

Maybe she wasn't there yet. Maybe there was still a hint of Ginny Weasley inside her. But that was only temporary. The darkness was taking her and Ginny Weasley wouldn't survive the poison.

She would wait for that time to come. The emotions would fade in time. 

For now, Ginny folded the jumper. She opened the drawer under the sink, tucking it away.

* * *

Tom felt the absence of his lover beside him. As he woke, he wanted her close. He needed her to soothe him.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a sound night's sleep. Maybe when he was a small child, before the weight of the world settled onto him. He could not remember it clearly. It seemed like he had always been lost.

He needed to be pulled out of this darkness. The only one who could soothe him wasn't in this bed.

He heard the sounds of movement in the room. He rubbed his forehead, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Princess? Come back to bed."

A hand clamped over Tom's eyes. Spindly fingers wrapped around Tom's throat, tightening. "It's time to get up, Darling." The voice was high-pitched, tense.

Tom was hoisted out of bed, thrown against the wall. The hand was removed from his face and his eyes snapped open. His attacker was an ugly thing. He was snake-like, more beast than man.

Tom had never seen him before, but he knew what it was-- who it was. "Voldemort, I presume." The pressure on his throat roughened his voice. "How did you find me?"

"Please," Voldemort shoved him back onto the bed, releasing him from the surprisingly strong hold. "You left a trail a simpleton could follow."

Wriggling and writhing, Ginny was hauled into the room. Lucius Malfoy held her hands behind her back.

Anger welled inside Tom. He leapt to his feet. "Princess!" He snatched up his wand, pointing it at Lucius. "Let her go!"

"Please," Voldemort pushed Tom back. "I promise not to harm your little toy. Lucius, let the young miss go."

Lucius scowled, gripping Ginny tighter. She cried out. Tom jumped up again. He would rip Lucius apart with his bare hands for daring to touch his lady.

"Lucius..." Voldemort hissed, "I hate to repeat myself."

Growling, Lucius released Ginny. She scrambled towards Tom, her eyes wide with fear.

"Princess," Tom tried to keep his voice steady. Nerves were making him queasy. "Take Apophis and leave the house. I want you as far away from here as possible."

Ginny shook her head frantically. "No! I'm not going to leave you alone with that thing!"

Voldemort's laugh was high and cold. "Brave little sprog, isn't she? Most would flee the moment they saw me."

"Well, you are enormously ugly," Ginny spat.

"Go!" Tom bellowed. "Now!"

Ginny scowled, pushing Lucius out of the way before stalking out of the room.

Voldemort nodded. "Good. Now Lucius, leave us. I would like to speak to my younger counterpart."

Lucius gave a curt nod before exiting the room.

Blood red eyes met ice blue. Tom rose to his feet, eyeing Voldemort intently.

Voldemort chuckled coldly as he looked Tom up and down. "Well, well, well... Wasn't I the young buck?"

"What do you want?" Tom demanded. He wrapped his fingers tighter around the handle of the wand.

Voldemort's lipless mouth curved in a smile. "Do you really think I care about your strumpet?"

Tom growled low in his throat. He didn't care for this line of questioning. Ginny was his. No one, not even himself, would tell him what to do regarding her. "What do you care?"

"Love," Voldemort spat, "Has been ruin to more powerful men than you. I would hate to see you fall before you had the chance to prove yourself to me."

Tom shook his head. "I have no wish to prove myself to you." He would not-- could not-- address the fact Voldemort said he loved Ginny. How could he deny it when he was unsure himself?

Voldemort crossed his arms over his chest. Though frail and beastly, he was commanding in his scarlet gaze. "We need not be enemies, Tom. We are the same person, you and I. No one knows you as I do... and no one knows me as you do. You would be my most powerful servant."

Tom pointed his wand at Voldemort's throat. "I am slave to no one."

"Only your passions, hm?" Voldemort pointed his wand at Tom's heart. "I have no wish to kill myself."

"I am not you," Tom snarled. "I am pure, the Heir of Slytherin. Not some ghastly snake beast."

Voldemort pressed forward, the tip of his wand pressing into Tom's flesh. "You are polluted with our father's blood. I am pure."

Tom chuckled, his laugh mirroring Voldemort's. "Purely hideous."

"Maybe I'm not the heartthrob you are." Voldemort pressed his wand in hard. Tom hissed in a breath, trying to keep himself strong. "But I command respect and fear."

Tom smirked. "I really don't care."

Voldemort smirked back. "Miss Weasley is quite attractive. It would be a shame if she were sullied by my Death Eaters."

Fear crept into Tom. He knew the Death Eaters would do whatever Voldemort said. They would love a young lady like Ginny at their disposal. No! No one would touch her but him! She was his dark princess, not some victim to be raped and tortured! "I don't care for idle threats," Tom tried to mask the harsh alarm in his voice. "Are we going to duel?"

Voldemort moved his wand, letting it rest at his side. He raised his head, looking down his flat nose at Tom. "We have no quarrel, young one. Not yet, at least... I only wished to know if what Lucius told me was true."

Reaching out, Voldemort ran his spidery fingers over Tom's cheek. "I can give you anything you want. All you need to do is serve me. You will never overtake me. It is the best offer you will get."

Tom jerked away from Voldemort's touch. "I make my own opportunity."

Voldemort nodded. "Charming. We will meet again, young one. I am not finished with you." 

Voldemort disapparated, leaving Tom alone in the bedroom. He sat back down on the bed, holding his head in his hands. The whole world was against him now. All he had was Ginny.

* * *

Hermione watched from the doorway as Harry paced the length of his room. She frowned. Ever since Ginny's supposed betrayal, the air in the house had been tense. Harry had especially appeared dark. "Harry?"

Harry looked up, blinking in surprise. "Oh. Hermione. Hi."

Hermione smiled weakly, striding to him. She took his hands. "Harry, stop pacing. You'll wear a hole in the floor."

Harry looked down at his feet. "Oh." He sighed. "I didn't realise I was doing that."

"Well, you were." Hermione squeezed his hands gently. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"We need to owl the other members of the DA. Make sure they know not to talk to Ginny. Let's see there's Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender..." He started to pace again, pulling along Hermione.

"HARRY!" Hermione dug her heels into the floor. "This isn't going to help. We need to talk. Now, I know this is about Ginny, but this isn't what's bothering you."

Harry blinked at Hermione, his eyes dull. "Ginny is evil. She tried to kill Remus and Fred. What else has to be wrong?"

"You tell me," Hermione whispered. She reached for Harry's hand.

Harry bowed his head. "I couldn't save her." His voice was hoarse. "I thought... When I went into the Chamber of Secrets... That I saved her life. But there was nothing left to save, was there? She had already sold her soul to Riddle."

"You can't blame yourself." Hermione whispered. "You can't even blame Ginny. Blame him. He's the cause of all of this. Voldemort."

"Is it even Voldemort?" Harry asked, releasing Hermione's hand. "Or is it Riddle? Do I have to kill both of them now? Or are they going to team up and kill me."

"You're not going to die, Harry." Hermione felt her heart thumping inside her chest. The idea of Harry dying terrified her. She knew, deep inside, she couldn't deny it. It was quite possible Voldemort might win. "I won't let them."

"We've lost so many people, Hermione... In so short of a time. I don't know if I can bear to lose anymore. Knowing that they're dying to protect me... I can't stand it."

Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry's neck, drawing him close. He buried his head in her neck. She smoothed down his unruly hair. "Shh... Harry, it's all right." 

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not." He tightened his grip on Hermione. "If Ginny tries to hurt anyone I care about again, I'm going to kill her myself." 


	15. Part Fourteen

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Ginny has two tests of loyalty  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Tainted Love" by Edward Cobb.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xiv. 'Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease. I love you though you hurt me so.'**  
  
Something had gone wrong. Ginny could feel it deep in her heart. She wouldn't wander this long if Tom were all right.  
  
How long had she been out now? The days bled together. She hid during from the light, travelling by cloak of darkness. Her only companion was Apophis. He hissed at her, asking the location of their lord. She could not understand parseltongue, but she understood the frantic tone of his hisses. They were like the tendrils of worry that slithered through Ginny's core.  
  
She dared not return, not without Tom's word. He told her to leave the house. He would tell her when to come back.  
  
What if he never told her to come back? What if Voldemort had killed him? Certainly, he was capable of killing. He was Lord Voldemort. He had killed many powerful wizards.  
  
No! She would not allow herself to think like that. No one was more powerful than her Tom. He could defeat that pathetic, decrepit beast.  
  
Then why wouldn't this horrible feeling leave her? Why did she fear the worst?  
  
She had spent the last five years trying to revive him. She couldn't lose him now. Not after she had assure herself a place by his side.  
  
Voldemort couldn't kill him. Even if he were physically capable, surely he couldn't bring himself to kill his younger counterpart.  
  
Ginny whimpered, hugging her legs. She was hidden in the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. She could steal food when she needed it, and she was left alone.  
Alone. She didn't want to be alone. But she supposed, right now at least, she didn't have a choice.  
  
Apophis hissed, rubbing his head against Ginny's knee. She reached down, stroking his head. "It's all right. He'll come for us soon."  
  
As the days passed, Ginny grew less sure he would. Maybe this was just a convenient way to get rid of her. He would never call her back. She would waste away, unloved and alone.  
  
She buried her head in her hands, fighting the hot tears welling in her eyes.  
  
She couldn't cry, she couldn't cry. She was strong.  
  
Maybe this was a test. It was a test to prove her love. It was easy enough to kill for him. It was no problem to be in a spacious manor with him, wearing fancy clothes. Now she needed to wait for him, among filth and decay. It was to prove she would do anything for her beloved Tom.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She looked up at the sound of the voice, sniffling away tears. It was not the voice she was waiting for, not commanding and masculine.  
  
She cocked her head, looking curiously at Lavender Brown. She was frowning deeply, her nose crinkled. Lavender was never good with anything that wasn't pretty. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ginny got up, her knees trembling. She narrowed her gaze. "What are you doing here?" She echoed back.  
  
Lavender blinked, surprised by the harsh response. "I'm meeting Vati, Nev and Seamus. Really, what are _you_ doing here?"  
  
Ginny looked down at her dress. A week ago, it had been beautiful. Now it was ratty and stained. She looked like a homeless queen. Perhaps that's what she was now. "I... Uhh... I don't know. I just... Ended up here."  
  
Lavender furrowed her brow. She took a hesitant step forward. "Did you get kidnapped? Or did you... run away?"  
  
"The second one." Ginny focused on Lavender's pink, pouty lips. They glistened with lip-gloss. She looked so healthy, vital.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right? You look like death. Your aura is..."  
  
She trailed off as Ginny slunk closer. Her eyes burned with hunger, letting out a throaty chuckle. "What is my aura, Lav? I'd really like to know what a flaky wanna-see thinks of me."  
  
Lavender blinked, biting her lip. She took a step back. "Ginny, you're scaring me."  
  
"I should," Ginny purred. She reached out, grabbing Lavender's wrist in a vice-like grip. "I'm really quite frightening." She pulled Lavender closer.  
  
"_No_!" Lavender shrieked as she was descending upon.  
  
"Stay away from her!" A voice commanded. Ginny looked up. Neville, Seamus and Parvati were there. Neville stood in front, wand trained on Ginny's chest. "I don't want to hurt you, Ginny."  
  
Grinning, Ginny pulled out her wand with one hand, still gripping Lavender in the other. "I have the advantage then, don't I?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Lavender cried, fighting against the grip she was held in.  
  
Neville moved towards Lavender carefully, keeping his eyes trained on Ginny. "Harry owled me. I was going to tell you today. Ginny's turned."  
  
Ginny let go of Lavender's wrist. Before Lavender could run away, she wrapped her fingers around her throat. Ginny pressed her wand to Lavender's throat. "Well, well... Isn't Harry the bright boy? But why tell you first? It's not like you can stop me, Neville."  
  
Neville's hand shook. "I-I could st-stop you."  
  
Ginny smirked, the satisfaction welling inside her. Things were definitely looking up. "You like her, don't you, Nev? I've seen you staring at her during DA meetings. I suppose when you realised Hermione would never have you, you moved on. So why go to a girl with even more exacting standards? She really is very pretty. I wonder how you would feel if I killed her right now..."  
  
Neville gripped his wand tighter, his knuckles turning white. "You wouldn't."  
  
Ginny laughed, nuzzling Lavender's cheek. "How about I just Crucio her into insanity? Put her in a bed next to your parents."  
  
Howling, Neville threw himself at Ginny. She threw her arms up to protect herself from his attack, letting go of Lavender in the process. Both girls were sent flying to the ground. Neville pinned Ginny to the ground, digging the tip of his wand into her throat.  
  
"Neville, you _stud_!" Ginny giggled. She looked over at Lavender. She was scrambling to get up, pulling out her wand. Ginny looked to her other side, seeing her wand lying abandoned. She couldn't reach to get it, with Neville's knee on her arm. She turned back to Neville, grinning. "You don't want to hurt me, Neville. We're _friends_."  
  
"Since when does a friend threaten to hurt my-- Lavender?" Neville was shaking with anger and nerves. "How could you, Ginny?"  
  
"I'm new all over, baby," Ginny hissed. "You just have to get used to me. I'll tell you what. I'll do you a favour. I'll nip on over to St. Mungo's and off Frank and Alice. Won't it be nice to be relieved of the burden of having to visit your sad, insane par--"  
  
Neville's fist connected with Ginny's mouth. She felt her lip split, rich blood filling her mouth. She dragged her tongue over her lips, tasting it. "Didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Neville wasn't paying attention. He was staring at his hand, his eyes wide in shock. He had released the pressure from Ginny's arms. Ginny was about to reach for her wand when she noticed what kept Neville at such rapt attention.  
  
Her blood was black.  
  
"What's happened to you?" Neville asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny replied, her voice lacking the bravado it had a moment ago. Why was her blood anything but red?  
  
Any thoughts on the matter were cut off when a commanding voice filled Ginny's head, _Princess_.  
  
She gasped, her heart pounding. "Tom!"  
  
_ I have missed you my pet. Come home_.  
  
Ginny grinned, snatching up her wand in one hand. She grabbed Neville by the hair with the other. "Terribly sorry. Must dash. Why don't you give Harry a message for me?"  
  
She could feel the three wands of Parvati, Seamus and Lavender trained on her. She smiled. "Try it and he's dead."  
  
Of course, he would be dead anyway. Not that they needed to know that. She felt a thrill shooting through her. It had been too long since she had used her powers. It was an addition. She leaned in, getting closer to Neville's lips.  
  
_ Princess, I did mean now_.  
  
Ginny sighed. He hadn't contacted her in a week and now that she was having some fun, she had to go. "You get off light today, babe." She licked Neville's nose. "Next time I meet any of you, I won't be so charitable."

* * *

Tom could hear the door of the manor open and close. He smiled, feeling the presence of his princess back in his domain. He had been busy the past few days, but he had felt the absence of his lady.  
  
"Bitsy is glad to be seeing Mistress!" the House-Elf cried. "You is to clean yourself in the bath. Bitsy has left fresh robes for Mistress. You is to wear them and go to the study. Master is waiting."  
  
Tom smirked, turning back to the blueprints that laid before him. He needed to concentrate on his plans. He couldn't think about Ginny, stripping out of her sodden clothing. Her skin becoming slick with water as she bathed herself.  
  
No, Voldemort had thrown down the gauntlet. Tom needed to prove his superiority. He could no waste his time with dalliances with Ginny.  
  
He had spent the past week locked in this study, surrounded by blueprints and crumbling parchments. The fact he had sent Ginny from the house had completely slipped his mind. Oh well. She was unharmed. She was back now and all was well.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
Ginny stood in the doorway, her black-red hair still wet from her bath. The robes she wore-- a gown left by the deceased wife of Fletcher Reece-- hung loose around her. Her skin was pale, but glowing from being scrubbed.  
  
Tom smiled, setting the quill in his hand down on the desk. He stood, holding his arms open. "Princess. It is good to see you."  
  
Ginny ran to his embrace, crushing herself to his chest. Her slender arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh Tom! I missed you!"  
  
Tom stroked her damp hair, taking in her scent. How had he ignored the need to have her with him? "It's all right, Princess. You're safe with me."

* * *

Ginny felt her energy restored as Tom held her in his arms. She had craved this touch when she was out on the streets and now that she had it, she could not get enough.  
  
Her heart dropped as Tom pushed her away. "Now, my pet. I need some assistance. My elder counterpart has made a few things abundantly clear to me."  
  
Ginny frowned, reaching for Tom's hand. He pulled it away, sitting back down. She felt a flutter of disappointment at the move. "What did he say?"  
  
Tom picked his quill back up, scribbling notes down on his parchment. "We are to serve him or perish."  
  
Ginny gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "You're not going to... Are you?"  
  
Tom laughed coldly, his blue eyes emotionless. "Of course not. That is why I called for you."  
  
Ginny felt her stomach sink deeper inside of her. She did not like how this conversation was going. "How long was he here? Voldemort, I mean."  
  
Tom raised a brow, eyeing Ginny carefully. "An hour or so. Why do you ask, my sweet?"  
  
Ginny frowned. She took a step towards Tom, her bare feet sinking into the plush green carpet. "Why did I spend a week in hiding? On the street? Where my family could find me? Did something happen?"  
  
Tom shook his head slowly. "No. I forgot."  
  
Ginny's heart stilled. The cold remark stabbed her like a knife. All of her waiting and this was why? "You forgot? You told me not to come back until you said so. And you forgot me."  
  
Tom sighed, setting his quill down again. He wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her into his lap. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "Princess, please accept my apology. I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long. He is a strong opponent. He will give us even more problems than Dumbledore. He will kill us, both of us. If I get distracted, it is because I am trying to keep us alive."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but could not find the words. She wanted to tell Tom she loved him. She wanted to say she was hurt he would forget about her. How could everything she had done for him be so quickly forgotten? "So you said you are planning something. Tell me?"  
  
Tom chuckled, pressing his teeth against the most sensitive part of Ginny's neck. She hissed at as the love bite sent jolts of pain through her. His fingers were twisting in her wet hair. "I have been thinking about what would get me counterpart's attention. He is fond of large gestures, as am I. I need something he hasn't the courage to do. Something that will get under his skin." Tom's eyes were alight with passion. "I will need your help."  
  
"Doing what?" Ginny asked. She was breathless. Tom's enthusiasm was infectious.  
  
"The Ministry," Tom growled. He snapped at Ginny's throat. "I need you to retrieve information from some officials. Voldemort may have broken in, but he didn't finish the job. We will burn it to the ground, kill everyone we can."  
  
Ginny took a sharp breath. Panic took over her being. "But Daddy, Percy."  
  
She slapped a hand over her mouth. She regretted the words as soon as they were out.  
  
The smile faded from Tom's face. His eyes hardened. He shoved Ginny hard. She howled as she hit the floor. She was sprawled out, Tom looming over her as he rose to his feet. "What did you say?"  
  
Ginny crawled backwards, shaking her head. "I- I-" Ginny bit her lip. How could she say that? She didn't mean it. "Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"Of course I do," Tom hissed, "It's my plan."  
  
"Then it's wonderful." Ginny gulped in air. Her entire body was gripped in uncontrollable fear. "Please... Tom..."  
  
Tom's look didn't soften. He set his jaw, narrowing his icy glare on her. "May I remind you that your father and Percy and everyone else in your pathetic family is a blood traitor?"  
  
"But Tom--"  
  
The slap of his hand echoed in Ginny's ears. The stinging pain in her cheek was no match for anguish of her heart breaking. Tom had hit her. She brought her trembling hand up to her burning cheek. "Tom..."  
  
He swooped down, grabbing her by the shoulders. He lifted her up, shaking her vigorously. "I made you. You were a pathetic, snivelling little swot and I made you a princess. I gave you everything you wanted and this is how you repay me?"  
  
Tears stung Ginny's eyes. "I didn't mean it, Tom! Please! You have to believe me."  
  
Tom let her go. She fell back to the ground. The pain didn't bother her now. She was numb to it.  
  
Tom shook his head, savagely. "Get out of my sight. But don't leave the house. You know they won't take you back now."  
  
Ginny got to her feet, her knees trembling. "Tom, darling."  
  
He looked away from her. "If you don't get out now, I can't be held responsible for my actions. _Go_!"  
  
Ginny slunk out of the room. She considered staying, letting Tom kill her. A moment of pain for death was better than the horrible feelings of guilt welling inside her. 


	16. Part Fifteen

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** The Order moves on, while Ginny's confrontation with Tom takes a surprise turn  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Within You" by David Bowie.

For those of you interested, I've added some fun stuff onto the "Lady Darkness" page, including the soundtrack of the story, some fan art from Laichi (thanks Laichi!) and quick facts on the story. The page is located at 

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xv. 'Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one.'  
**  
"You know, I actually think I'm going to miss this place." Sirius said as he shut the last box from the den. He looked around the ruins of his childhood home. "I mean, I know it was hell on Earth for me during my tender formative years, but you guys made it like ho--" He shook his head furiously. "No, I'm sorry." He barked out a bitter laugh. "I can't get it out. The words stick in my throat. D'you think Dumbledore would mind if I put a match to it once everyone is out?"  
  
Remus nodded from the sofa he sat on. He was still pale, circles under his eyes. He laid in a boneless sprawl, taking in deep breaths. "Yes, Padfoot. I think he would mind. We need Ginny to think we're still here."  
  
Harry set down the box he was lugging towards the door. He sat down on it, sighing. "I don't understand why we have to leave anyway. I mean, the place is under a Fidelius Charm. Riddle can't come in."  
  
"But Ginny could," Remus explained. He sat up with a laboured groan. "She's proven herself dangerous. If she decides to come back then its safest to not be here."  
  
Ron slunk in, his head down. He didn't even look up to acknowledge his friends. "We've cleared everything out from upstairs. We're going to be ready to go. Dumbledore wants us all in the kitchen."  
  
Remus groaned, swinging his legs off the couch and setting his feet on the floor. He stood on unsteady legs. Sirius took a step towards him, grabbing his arm. "Are you all right there, Moony?"  
  
Remus nodded. "I'm fine." He pushed Sirius away. "I can walk for myself, mutt."  
  
Harry was looked up at Ron, concern in his eyes. "Ron, are you-- _Argh_!" Harry sank into the box he was sitting on. His legs and arms flailed as he tried to get himself out.  
  
Sirius extended a hand to him. "Geez, what did you guys do when I was dead?"  
  
Harry gripped Sirius' arm, pulling himself up with a grunt. "We laid on our backs for six months, unable to stand. That's why we brought you back, so you could help us up." He turned to Ron, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Ron. Talk to me."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Ron shook his head. "My baby sister is evil and that's all there is to say. I mean, what do you want from me, Harry?"  
  
Remus cleared his throat, labouring hard to move along. "Come on, Padfoot. Dumbledore's waiting."  
  
Sirius grabbed Remus' arm, pulling him along. "Just let me help you."  
  
"I don't need help, I can walk on my own," Remus protested.  
  
"Stop being all macho. You nearly died."  
  
The squabbling of Sirius and Remus quickly faded. Harry was left standing before Ron. Ron was right. He didn't know what to say. This was a foreign situation to him. "Maybe there's a chance she..."  
  
"What, Harry?" Ron snapped, raising his head finally to glare at his friend. "A chance she can be redeemed? I know you don't believe that! You think she's evil. That we should chuck her to the Dementors. Even if she were able to come back..." Ron ran a hand through his red hair. "Luna's dad, Ollivander... They've killed good people. Why would anyone want her back here?"  
  
"Even if she can't come back," Harry sighed, "That doesn't change the fact that Ginny is your sister."  
  
Ron turned away from Harry, slowly marching towards the kitchen. "I was supposed to protect her. But I didn't. For months she went through that hell alone. Then when we thought she was all right, she wasn't. I failed."  
  
"It's not your fault." Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder as they walked along. "It's Riddle. He's the one that did this to her." He didn't believe that. He knew it was his fault Ginny was taken. But he wouldn't tell Ron that. It would make no difference to him. "I don't know what's going to happen, but... Right now, be there for Luna and your mum. They need you."  
  
"I'll probably fail them too," Ron said mournfully.  
  
Harry didn't respond. They had entered the kitchen now. Harry smiled weakly as Hermione took his hand. He squeezed gently.  
  
Dumbledore stood in the middle of the kitchen. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered close in the group. Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I realise how hard this has been on everyone. I don't know what to say to comfort you. We have lost members to the other side before. Never one as young, as tragic, as Miss Weasley."  
  
Molly sobbed, clutching Arthur tightly.  
  
Dumbledore adjusted his glasses, pressing onwards. "We must support each other in this time. We must press on, continue our campaign against the dark forces. I don't know if we will have to fight Ginevra someday. I wish I could give you answers now, but there's nothing I can tell you."  
  
He nodded. "All right. To business. Now that we must leave Twelve Grimmauld Place, we need to new headquarters. Ginevra will suspect Hogwarts, so that is not an option. The location is under several charms, including the Fidelius Charm. It is Seven Cherry Road in Westbury."  
  
"Why there?" Bill asked, putting an arm around Tonks' shoulders.  
  
"It is Miss Higashiyama's former home." Dumbledore said, nodding to Yuki. "She is one of the few people Ginevra does not know within the Order. It is also equipped with amenities that I'm sure will come in use."  
  
"Like what?" Tonks sounded nervous.  
  
"A dojo my father built for duelling," Yuki responded.  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore, trying vainly to read his expression. The old man kept his face stony, neutral. "You're preparing us for war?"  
  
"You're not going," Dumbledore replied, meeting Harry's gaze. "You're going to your aunt and uncle's house."  
  
"Fuck that," Harry spat, letting go of Hermione's hand. He took a step forward, shaking his head. The moment the words had left Dumbledore's mouth, he was flooded with rage. "I'm not going anywhere near the Dursleys."  
  
"You'll be safe there." Dumbledore drew himself to full height, towering over Harry. "I let you come here directly from school to spend time with Sirius, but you knew you would have to go to the Dursleys eventually. With both Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle alive and looking for you, you need the protection of a blood relative more than ever."  
  
"I'm seventeen in a month," Harry spat. "You can bet I'll be out of there that day."  
  
"Once you're an adult I can do nothing to stop you. Until then, you will remain with your aunt and uncle." He turned to Sirius. "Before you ask, no. You can't go stay with him in your canine form."  
  
Sirius sighed, giving Harry a shrug.  
  
Harry shook his head furiously. "Dammit."  
  
Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll come to see you. I promise. I can apparate now."  
  
There was a flash of brilliant red light. Dumbledore snatched a parchment from the air. He unrolled it. "Oh dear..."  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
"It's from Mundungus. Nymphadora, Bill, come with me. We have to go to the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Bill and Tonks snapped to attention, following Dumbledore. Dumbledore shoved the parchment into Sirius' hand. The threesome disappeared out the door.  
Sirius unfurled the parchment, gulping as he read it.  
  
"What is it?" Luna asked.  
  
"Ginny," Sirius rasped, "She ran into some of your friends."

* * *

Tonks felt her heart race as she weaved through the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron. She bumped into Tom, who spilled a tray full of drinks. "Oops! Sorry there, Tom! Didn't mean-- Hey, Bill! Wait up!"  
  
Bill turned, rolling his eyes. He held out his hand to her. "Come on. They're waiting."  
  
Tonks grabbed Bill's hand, holding tightly. Just feeling his hand against her soothed her. She took a deep breath. "Mundungus didn't say if they were okay."  
  
"Rattled, more then anything," Mundungus drawled from the stairs. The pipe firmly wedged between his lips garbled his words. A cloud of smoke surrounded them. "Found 'em in the alley. Put them in m'room upstairs until you got here."  
  
Dumbledore gestured for Tonks and Bill to follow him up the stairs. Tonks squeezed Bill's hand tightly as they started up the stairs towards the rooms for rent.  
Mundungus led them to the last room, opening the door.  
  
The quartet of teenagers sat on the rumpled bed. Lavender was clutching Neville's hand tightly. Seamus and Parvati stood nearby, unsure what to do.  
Dumbledore surveyed the room, nodding. "You saw her?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Seamus supplied, "Parvati and I didn't talk to her, but we saw her."  
  
Dumbledore knelt in front of Neville and Lavender. "But you two, you spoke with her."  
  
"More than that," Lavender let out a raspy laugh, bringing a hand to her throat. "She would have killed me if it wasn't for Neville."  
  
Neville flushed pink as Lavender took his hand again. "I didn't do that much."  
  
"You saved my life." Lavender smiled at him. "I owe you, Nev."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Ginevra attacked you, Lavender? And Neville intervened?"  
  
Lavender nodded. "Yeah. That's what happened. Neville was so brave. He pinned Ginny down and punched her in the mouth."  
  
Tonks put a hand on Bill's shoulder, turning to him, surveying his look. His eyes were shut, his lip drawn between his teeth. He was torn between his duty as a brother and a member of the Order. "It's all right," Tonks whispered.  
  
Bill shook his head. "No, it's not."  
  
"Was there anything peculiar about the incident?" Dumbledore asked, paying no heed to the uncomfortable air in the room.  
  
"Other than the fact it was Ginny attacking us?" Neville asked, a quaver to his voice. "Well, she was talking to herself. To someone in her head."  
  
"Someone named Tom?" Tonks supplied.  
  
Neville nodded. "Yeah. And then she tried to kiss me."  
  
"And she looked terrible! Really pale." Lavender supplied.  
  
Parvati nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She's got these dark black roots." She touched the top of her head. "Like she'd dyed her hair red and it had grown out a bit."  
  
"She bled black," Neville whispered. He let go of Lavender's hand, holding it up. "When I punched her in the mouth. There was black blood on my knuckles and now..."  
  
Dumbledore took Neville's hand. Tonks leaned in to peek at it. The skin was irritated, red.  
  
Sighing, Dumbledore stood back up. "Things are worse than I believed." He strode towards the door. "Bill, Nymphadora, please escort Neville, Lavender, Seamus and Parvati to their homes. If you four see Ginevra again, contact me. Whatever you do, don't approach her."  
  
"Oh believe me," Lavender said, "If I don't remember that, the bruise on neck will twinge my memory."  
  
"Headmaster," Bill called out. "Why are things worse?"  
  
Dumbledore turned back briefly. "She's toxic."

* * *

Tom stood in the doorway of the bedroom. He had been standing there for five minutes, unable to bring himself to step in.  
  
Ginny sat on the bed, the skirt of her dress fanned out around her. Her back was to him as she stared out the window.  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to push down the feelings welling inside of him. He could show no weakness. He took a step in. "Pet..."  
  
Ginny turned to face him slowly. Her brown eyes were filled with tears. A cruel smile played on her lips. "I thought you didn't want to see me, Tom."  
  
He took another step inside. He extended a hand to her. "I didn't mean it. You should know not to make me angry." He gave her a small, apologetic smile. "When I get like that, I just can't control myself. You have to mind me."  
  
Ginny stood on trembling legs. She let out a bitter laugh. "So I asked for it. You hurt me! After all the things I've done for you..."  
  
"I have to find a way to humiliate Voldemort," Tom hissed. He took a deep breath, trying to keep in control. "I am under a lot of stress. It doesn't help when you antagonize me."  
  
"I brought you back from the dead!" Ginny snapped. "I've killed people for you! All I've asked for is for you to love me!"  
  
The guilt inside Tom melted away. He felt no emotions now. He was calm, steady. "I thought you were smarter than that, Pet. I can't love anyone."  
  
"Then what do I get?" Ginny shouted, clutching a hand to her breast. "I left everyone who cared for me to be with you. I-I--" Ginny took a deep breath. Her body was shaking. "I gave you so much, but... I..."  
  
Tom took another step towards Ginny. His heart began to pound in his chest. Something wasn't right. "What's going on?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I ask for so... Little... I... Brought you..." Her eyes rolled back and she pitched forward, her body limp.  
  
Tom raced to her, catching her in his arms. He clutched her to him. He ran his hand over her cheek. "Pet?" She was cold to the touch. "Princess, please. Wake up." He shook her. "_Ginny!_" 


	17. Part Sixteen

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** While Ginny's life hangs in the balance, three men contemplate their next course of action.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Poison Girl" by Ville Valo.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xvi. 'A prey she was for the cruelty of love. While its serpent inside crawled straight towards her heart.'**  
  
The blackness consumed her. She tried to fight her way out, but it was useless. She was trapped inside the icy cold void.  
  
She made her way through the darkness, vainly searching for a saviour. She was afraid. It had been months since she had been this scared.  
  
She slammed hard into something.  
  
"Who's that?" The voice whispered.  
  
"Who's _that_?" She hissed back, trying to hide the quaver of her voice.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
The muscles in her body relaxed slightly. She kept herself still tense, ready to pounce on any danger. "Hermione?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was looking for Ron--" Ron was comfort. Ron had been there for her after her experience in the Chamber of Secrets. He had not just played the hero and then dashed off. He tried to ease her disturbed mind, attempted to comfort her.  
  
"Come and sit down--"  
  
"Not here!" The voice that Ginny had fantasized being strong and heroic was laced with panic. "I'm here!"  
  
"Quiet!" A light appeared, illuminating a face. Ginny looked towards it, wanting to see some comfort in the man. She was left hollow by the tired face. As commanding as he appeared, it was not what she wanted.  
  
Strangely, Ginny could not figure out exactly what she did want. Ever since the incident in the Chamber, her mind had been playing tricks on her. Deep down, she knew she wanted that hardened gaze to be icy blue instead of warm hazel.  
  
The compartment door slid open. Ginny gasped in a breath as the cold bit into her skin. She crouched down, hugging herself, trying to get warm. She could not see the thing's face. From her position on the floor, all she could distinguish was the decaying grey flesh hanging loose from skeletal fingers. The rattling breath rang in her ears. She tried to draw breath but found the air vacant.  
  
_ I promise, Little One,_ Tom's silky voice cooed in her ear. _I would never do anything that would get you hurt._  
  
She shook madly, covering her face. _I won't. I can't. Mummy will cry if I don't come home._  
  
_ She'll cry anyway, with all you've done for me. You've hurt so many people, Little one. Write the note._  
  
She clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the voice. _I don't want to lay in the Chamber forever. It's dark down there!_  
  
_ Little One, if you do this for me, I will love you forever. You will have given me the greatest gift of all. Now write the damn note._  
  
"No," Ginny whimpered.  
  
"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."  
  
Ginny looked up as the bright light swallowed the room. Tom's voice dissipated. She looked around the compartment.  
  
Harry lay slumped on the floor beside her. She cocked her head, viewing him curiously. She could not sort out the feelings inside of her. Worry, fear and... Disappointment?  
  
Harry was no hero. He was a boy. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect himself.  
  
She suddenly missed the voice in her head. She wasn't complete without him.  
  
But he was gone. Even if he were still around, he would never feel that way about her.

* * *

It felt like Tom's heart had stilled in his chest. He tried to breathe, but his throat was stuck. Ginny's body was limp in his arms. He lowered her gently to the bed. Her only response to the movement was a soft moan.  
  
He put two fingers to the pulse on her neck. The beats were weak, growing farther apart as the seconds slipped by.  
  
He pulled away, raking his fingers through his hair. A moment ago she had been fine. She had been full of energy and now...  
  
"Ginny!" He shouted, shaking her hard. "Ginny, wake up! I _order_ you to wake up! Now!"  
  
Ginny's body convulsed. He held his breath, expecting-- hoping-- her eyes would open and she would sit up, beginning her rant anew.  
  
She coughed violently. Streams of black liquid trickled down the corners of her mouth. It looked like oil. He leaned in, catching some on his fingers.  
  
It was the slightly red tint that gave the foreign fluid's identity away.  
  
It was blood. It was Ginny's blood.  
  
"No, no!" Tom shouted, shaking her again. "This is not what is suppose to happen. I don't want it this way. I always get my way!"  
  
He buried his head in her breast, trying to take comfort in the rise and fall of her chest. It was weak, shallow, but it was still there. She was still alive.  
  
He hated her. He hated everything about her at this moment. He hated how she smiled at him. He hated her sweet scent. He hated the way her kisses made his chest warm.  
  
Feeling led to disappointment. Anytime he opened himself up, he was the one who ended up hurt. He had known that for years, yet he let this stupid child in!  
  
"Damn you," Tom hissed. "Damn you, Ginny. How could you do this to me? How could you get sick?"  
  
He got off the bed, pacing frantically. "You brought me back wrong. I didn't feel this before. I didn't care if you died in the Chamber. I never l--. You did something to me when you brought me back! I'm not supposed to be like this! If you're going to die, you have to make it stop!"  
  
He stopped dead, shaking his head. "You _infected_ me with your emotions. I felt bad when we were in your old house. Do you think I gave a shit about that pathetic hovel? Do you think I care about you? I _don't_. You made me!"  
  
He climbed on top of her, shaking her vigorously. "Is this punishment for what I did to you in the Chamber? You brought me back only to pollute me with feelings? Then you go and die on me?"  
  
He laughed. It was cold and maniacal. He couldn't stop, even as he slapped her hard across the face. "I'm not going to let that happen. You're not allowed to die."  
  
He got off of her, sliding his arms under her knees and her head. He lifted her gently, holding her close to his chest. "If I have to feel this way, you have to be here with me. Bitch, you're not getting away. You die by my word. Not before that."

* * *

Luna brushed her long, dirty blonde hair out of her face. She padded across the floor of the living room in her bare feet. It was late and nearly every room was filled to maximum capacity with sleeping people.  
  
But one didn't sleep. Ron leaned against the bookshelf, his head tilted back so he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
She knelt down in beside him, extending her hand to his shoulder. "Ronald?"  
  
Ron rolled his head lazily. He sighed. "Hey love. What's up?"  
  
She sat down, crossing her legs. She blinked at him. Her tongue slipped out, licking her lip. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."  
  
Ron sighed again, nodding briefly. "I miss Grimmauld Place."  
  
Luna wrinkled her nose, thinking back on the rotting semi-detached. "Ronald, I'm supposed to be the one who's loony."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I know it's stupid, but we spent so much time there. Even cleaning it up was fun. We did that together."  
  
Luna nodded. "You mean with Ginny?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." His response was harsh, cold.  
  
Reaching for his hand, Luna laced their fingers together. She squeezed tightly. She wished Harry and Hermione were here to help her. Even thought she and Ron had been dating several months, she would never be as close to him as they were. "I know you do. She was your sister."  
  
"And she murdered your father!" Ron hissed. "Do you remember that, Luna? Why would you, of all people, want to talk about it?" He tore his hand away from hers. "Why the hell can't people stop talking about Ginny? It's not like she's the first person to betray the Order. And I know she won't be the last!"  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, putting his head in his hands. "I don't want to believe it, Luna. Every time someone starts talking about Ginny, I know what they're thinking. When someone asks 'What are we going to do about Ginny?' what they mean is 'How are we going to kill Ginny'? I can't listen to that anymore. She's my baby sister. Even if she is irredeemable, I just can't."  
  
His shoulders began to shake with his sobs. He brought his knees up to his chest, keeping his face covered with his arms. He drew himself into a protective ball, trying to hid his tears.  
  
Luna wrapped her arms around Ron's trembling shoulders. She hugged him as best as she could while he guarded himself. "If anything can be done, we'll do it."  
Ron jerked his head up, freckled cheeks stained with tears. "Why, Luna? She killed your dad."  
  
Luna swallowed hard. Her initial reaction to Ginny's betrayal had been to attack her. Now, it seemed hollow. "Killing Ginny... Wouldn't bring Daddy back. All it would do is make you miserable. I have nothing to gain from her death. I want you to be happy, Ronald. If helping Ginny would make you happy, I'll do it."  
  
"What can we do?" Ron whispered, his voice hoarse from his crying. "It's impossible."  
  
Luna smiled softly. "Nothing is impossible. There must be someway to bring her back. We just have to find it."  
  
Ron drew Luna close. He firmly pressed his mouth to hers, smoothing his hand over her hair. After a moment, he pulled away. He cracked a tiny smile. "You're the greatest."  
  
Luna pressed a kiss to the tip of Ron's long nose. "If there is a way to bring Ginny back, I promise we'll find it."

* * *

Albus' long, slender fingers clutched the battered, leather-bound book. It still felt cool to the touch, even thought he had been holding it for over an hour. His slow footsteps across his office were muffled by the plush red carpet.  
  
Fawkes warbled mournfully from his perch. He ruffled his feathers, cocking his head to Albus in question.  
  
Raising his head slightly, Albus met the phoenix's eyes. He sighed, running a hand through his long white beard. "I know, Fawkes. I don't know what to do either."  
He had been puzzling on the situation since seeing Neville. If what he said were true, time was growing short.  
  
Albus was not even sure what he was supposed to do in that short of a time. Was he supposed to be happy with the outcome? It would make the situation so much simpler if he were to just ignore it.  
  
Then, things were never that simple. He could not so callously cut out all emotion. He had tried in the past and it had brought nothing but trouble.  
  
The door to Albus' office opened. Minerva entered, clutching a very large book in her hands. She crossed the room in a few strides, placing it down on Albus' desk. "I've been asking all over. This is the best book I could find on Basilisks."  
  
"I appreciate that, Minerva." Albus finally set the book in his hand down. He moved around his desk, sitting down in his chair with a great sigh. He pulled the new book into his lap, opening it.  
  
Minerva picked up the book Albus had been holding. She turned it on its side, reading the spine: _Uncommon Potions and Poisons_. "If you don't mind me asking, Albus, what are you looking for?"  
  
Albus didn't look up from the book he was scanning. "I'm not exactly sure. I think I need to remind myself exactly what is happening. Force myself to come to a decision."  
  
Minerva set the book down, crossing her arms over her chest. "I assume this has to do with Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle?"  
  
Albus nodded. He paused, shutting his eyes tightly. After a long moment, he looked up, studying Minerva's expression. "Can you ever look at a person and not see what they were in the past?"  
  
Minerva nodded briefly, sitting in the chair in front of Albus' desk. She touched a finger to her lips. She cocked her head in thought. She took a deep breath. "I was a fourth year when Tom Riddle came to Hogwarts. I remember his sorting. He was shaking, ghostly white. When I've seen Voldemort, there is none of that boy inside him. And Peter Pettigrew, I knew him well. He spent so much time trying to convince me to let James and Sirius out of detention. If any trace of James' friend remained, Wormtail would be incapable of committing those horrors on Harry."  
  
Albus brought a hand to his temple. He rubbed gently in a circle. "I know. I know what decision has to be made."  
  
"What's going on?" Minerva asked. "This has to do with Ginny."  
  
Albus nodded. "Yes, it does."  
  
"Should I owl Molly and Arthur?"  
  
Albus shook his head. "No. I don't want to tell Molly and Arthur yet. Not until I find it."  
  
Minerva's furrowed her brow. "Find what, Albus?"  
  
"Ginny's body." 


	18. Part Seventeen

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Mediwizard Thaddeus Aurelia gets a new patient while Hermione visits Harry at the Dursleys.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Send Me An Angel" by David Sterry and Richard Zatorski.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xvii. 'If a girl walks in and carves her name in my heart, I'll turn and run away.'  
**  
Thaddeus Aurelia had worked as a mediwizard for one hundred years. He was well respected within the magical community for his treatment methods and amiable bedside manner. He had worked at St Mungo's for twenty-five years before going into private practice. The hours were better and he got to develop a closer relationship with his patients. Over the span of his career, he had cared for babies, who turned into children, who turned into adults, who later brought their own children in for his care.  
  
The sun had barely risen in the sky when he got into his office. He was sure today would be another busy day. He had spent the past week treating a rash of Fairy Flu going around the village. Two Muggles had even been brought in and then afterwards were rushed to the Ministry for memory modification. He was beginning to grow exhausted from the efforts. As age caught up to him, it became harder and harder to work. He prayed he didn't catch any sickness himself. He could not afford to be ill.  
  
Maeryn, his secretary, had not yet arrived in the office. Thaddeus slipped his travelling cloak off of his shoulders, placing it in the brass hand that hung on the wall. The fingers clutched around the blue fabric, holding it tightly.  
  
Thaddeus was just about to remove his hat when the door swung open. Instead of Maeryn bustling in, a cloaked figure entered, carrying a large bundle. The man removed his hood, revealing a pale, young face. His features were lined with fury. "Make her better!"  
  
He moved the blankets away from the bundle in his arms, revealing a very pretty young lady. She was so still, so pale, she looked like a porcelain doll.  
  
Thaddeus' eyes widened in shock. He reached out to the girl, touching her cheek. She felt cold. Her blackened lips were parted slightly, taking in shallow breaths. She was still alive, though just barely.  
  
Thaddeus didn't even bother shutting the front door. He threw off his hat, abandoning it on the floor. "Bring her into my examination room. Hurry."  
  
The young man raced back, throwing the door open. Thaddeus followed him. He watched as the boy laid his companion onto the examination table.  
  
Thaddeus walked up behind the boy, urging him out of the way. He unwrapped the girl from her swaddle of blankets. She lay limp on the table, unresponsive.  
  
Putting his index and middle finger to her throat, he felt her pulse. It was weak, barely there. "How long has she been like this?"  
  
"I can't remember," The boy replied, his voice a harsh rasp. "A while. Too long. Help her!"  
  
Thaddeus laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You have to calm down-- Err..." He realised he didn't recognize this young man from the village. "What is your name?"  
  
"Tom," he spat. He held tightly to the girl's hand. "You're a Healer. Make her better."  
  
"Tom, I need to determine what is wrong with her first." Usually these situations Thaddeus would direct Tom to St. Mungo's. He was hardly equipped for an emergency situation. He could tell from Tom's expression he would not take no for an answer. Besides, Thaddeus was unsure the girl could survive that long. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"We were arguing," Tom explained, stroking the back of the girl's hand. "Then she just collapsed."  
  
Thaddeus touched a finger to the corner of the girl's mouth. A tacky black substance clung to her lips. "Has she drunk anything foreign in the last few hours? Taken something from someone you don't know."  
  
"No!" Tom hissed. "Nothing like that! She just... She just fell into my arms."  
  
Tom's tenuous hold on sanity was unnerving, a powerful force to discover what was wrong with the redhead. "Has she been in an area with Doxies?"  
  
"No!" Tom let go of the girl's hand violently. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"I believe she's been poisoned. Look--" He gestured to the black around her mouth. "That comes from poisoning. Listen, your sister is still alive. There is still a chance to heal her."  
  
Tom furrowed his brow. "She's not my sister."  
  
Thaddeus blinked as he turned to collect his antidotes. The older he got, the younger they seemed to get. He returned to the girl's side. "I'm sorry. Your wife."  
  
Tom stopped barking orders at Thaddeus and blinked. "Yes." His voice, for the first time, was very subdued. "What are you going to give her?"  
  
"It's a mixture consisting mostly of a bezoar and Mandrake, as well as some other restorative ingredients." He held the phial up to the light, checking the clarity of the green liquid. "It's a general antidote. Since I don't know exactly what she's been poisoned with, it will have to do for a start."  
  
Thaddeus slid his hand under the girl's head, tilting it back. He put the potion to her black lips. "What's her name?"  
  
"Ginny," Tom rasped. He took Ginny's hand in his, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to her fingers.  
  
Thaddeus nodded as the last of the potion disappeared between Ginny's lips. He gently massaged her throat to help her swallow it. "I don't usually take care of emergency situations," Thaddeus commented apologetically.  
  
Tom glared at him through icy eyes. "I didn't ask."  
  
Thaddeus pursed his lips, waiting. The antidote should have been taking effect already. There seemed to be no change. "How long has her lips been black?"  
  
Tom ran his thumb across Ginny's lower lip. "A few weeks? I can't remember."  
  
Thaddeus furrowed his brow, digging an empty phial out of his desk. "I'd like to draw some blood." He tapped his wand to Ginny's arm. The phial filled halfway with ebony liquid.  
  
Thaddeus held up the phial to the light, turning it in his hands. He was certain he had drawn it from the girl's veins, but there was no way her blood could be this black. "This isn't natural."  
  
"Neither is being unconscious," Tom snapped.  
  
"Mmm?" A tiny, kittenish voice came from the examination table. "Tom?"  
  
Thaddeus turned back to the table. Tom had snatched up Ginny's hand. Her eyes were half open.  
  
"Princess," Tom held her hand to his cheek. "How are you?"  
  
"This isn't supposed to happen," she whispered. She was on the verge of losing her voice. "I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be," Tom said firmly. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Is this punishment?" She shut her eyes, tears sliding down her freckled cheeks. "For disobeying you?"  
  
"No," Tom replied. "I don't know what this is."  
  
There was only one thing left Thaddeus could think of giving the girl. At least it would allow her a reprieve to properly say goodbye to her husband. He went to his stores, pulling out a miniscule phial. He put an eyedropper into the clear liquid. He approached Ginny slowly. "Whatever you have, this should take care of it. Stick out your tongue."  
  
Ginny stuck out her black-stained tongue. Thaddeus released three drops into her mouth.  
  
Ginny's eyes flew open and she began to convulse violently. Tom pulled her close to his chest, trying to keep her still. "What did you give her?" He pulled his wand, pointing it at Thaddeus' heart.  
  
Thaddeus held his hands up. He had dealt with distraught family members before, but not to this extreme. "They were phoenix tears!" He tried to breath, tried to calm himself. "If they're not working, then it's too late. The poison's too deep in her system. I'm sorry. It's only a matter of time now."  
  
"I don't accept that." Tom rose to full height.  
  
Thaddeus shook his head. "Short of a Philosopher's Stone, I don't know what to do."  
  
Tom slid his arms beneath Ginny, picking her up. "Thankfully, I am more industrious. Thank you, Healer." He gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead. "Come on, Princess. We're not giving up yet."  
  
Tom opened the door. A large python slithered into the examination room. "Healer, meet Apophis. I might not have anymore use for you, but he does."  
  
The door shut and the snake descending on him, fangs bared. Thaddeus could only scream.

* * *

Harry laid flat on his back in the garden of Four Privet Drive. His glasses rested on his stomach. His eyes were shut, blocking out the sun. The heat was making him lazy. He was content to just lie here, not doing anything in particular. For this one, beautiful moment, he forgot where he was. He pretended he was back at Hogwarts, in front of the great lake, Hermione and Ron by his side.  
  
"Hey," Dudley grunted, kicking Harry in the side. Harry winced, curling up slightly.  
  
Reality came crashing back. He wasn't at Hogwarts. He was at the Dursleys. They had been less-than-thrilled about his homecoming, as was expected. He wasn't much more happy about it.  
  
"Why'd you have to come back?" Dudley snarled, crossing his beefy arms over his chest.  
  
Harry scrubbed his face with his hands. "Ancient magic, familial bond, prophecies.... You know, I'd go into it, but you'd wet yourself and I doubt you'd understand half of it." He shut his eyes and smiled, remembering why he was waiting in the front garden in the first place. "Do you mind toddling off, Diddy Duddums? My girlfriend is coming over and I'd rather not frighten her."  
  
"You don't have a girlfriend," Dudley sneered.  
  
"Tell her that yourself in..." Harry opened his eyes again, bringing his wrist to his face. He squinted to see the face of his watch. "Five, ten minutes."  
  
"You're not allowed to have your kind of people in the house!" Dudley squealed. Despite his forays into boxing and his gang, Dudley still sounded like a baby pig when scared. "You're not allowed to have _anyone_ in the house. I'm telling my Dad."  
  
Harry picked his glasses up off his belly, sliding them onto his face. He put his palms flat on the grass, pushing himself up onto his feet. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, trying to tame it. "Let me lay this out for you, Dudley. I'll use small words, so that you understand it. My best friend's sister has suddenly decided, 'Hey good isn't doing it for me anymore. I'm going to go join the bad guys'. So she resurrected Lord Voldemort's younger self to make herself a little boy toy. In case you can't count, that means there are two different versions of my mortal enemy running around. My godfather, who was only brought back from the dead nine months ago, is freaking out because his best friend-- Who is, by the way, a vicious werewolf one night out of the month-- was poisoned and nearly died."  
  
Harry laughed bitterly, finally allowing himself to take a breath. "Oh, and that again was my best friend's sister's work. My best friend is angry with me because I think because his baby sister keeps on killing people that maybe there's the possibility she should die. I was sent back to this hellhole because said sister and both evil wizards have the urge to make me really, really dead. So if I want the one fucking decent thing in my life to come over for a few hours _it bloody well is going to happen!_"  
  
Dudley sneered, shaking his head. "_Dad!_"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry shoved Dudley against the aluminum siding of the house. "All right... So my pathetic life doesn't do it for you." He leaned in, his green eyes glimmering with malice. "How about this. My girlfriend is seventeen. That means she's a _full-fledged witch_. She doesn't have to live with the threat of expulsion if she uses magic. Now, let's not call this a threat, Dudley. I mean that really is an ugly word. But if I'm not happy, Hermione's not happy." He smiled. "And I really don't think you'd like her when she's unhappy."  
  
"Oh, I don't think he'll like me regardless."  
  
Harry turned his head, smiling when he saw Hermione. She had her hands on her hips, her face in a scowl. "This is Dudley?"  
  
"In the repulsive flesh." Harry sighed. He pulled away from Dudley. "Now go run off Dudley. Give me some time with my lady."  
  
Dudley pushed himself away from the wall of the house. He pointed a meaty finger at Harry. "I'm going to tell Mum and she's going to send your freaky little slag packing."  
  
He ran off, stumbling along the way. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "You think I'm going to curse your cousin for you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "No. But did you see his face?" He sighed deeply, snaking his arm around Hermione's waist. He pulled her close, putting his head on his shoulder.  
  
Hermione stroked his hair. "You all right there?"  
  
"Mm." Harry nuzzled her neck. "Dudley didn't want you coming over. I'm sure Petunia and Vernon will agree with him. It's just... I need to see you."  
  
"Well, I'm here," Hermione whispered, holding him close. "And I don't care what they say."  
  
"Boy!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed as he stomped down the front steps. "You better come here right now--"  
  
Harry snatched Hermione's hand, pulling her along. "Come on!" He pulled her towards the back of the house.  
  
"They were on that side of the house, Dad!" Dudley squealed. "And they were saying how they were doing to do that-- that _stuff_ to me!"  
  
It was easy for Harry and Hermione to keep ahead of the lumbering steps of the Dursleys. Harry pulled Hermione along, until they were in front of the house. Harry opened the door. He waved his hand. "Come on, Hermione. Inside!"  
  
"But they'll find us," Hermione whispered as Harry ushered her inside. He followed close behind her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. "They'll check your room, won't they?"  
  
Harry opened up the door to the cupboard under the stairs. He smiled, gesturing for her to go in. "Probably. We better not be there."  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow. "You're being very peculiar today, Harry." She crouched down, going into the cupboard. "Is everything all right?"  
  
Harry followed her. It was a tad crowded. When Harry had lived inside the cupboard, he had been much smaller. He also never had company in here. They had to shuffle around to find a comfortable spot. It took a while, but soon Hermione was content in Harry's lap. He held her close, stroking her hair. "They'll give up soon. Probably think we ran off somewhere. You can disapparate from here and I'll face their wraith."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips. "You know, you didn't answer my question."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno. I just... I really hate being back here." He leaned against the wall. "I've got nothing but time to think about stuff I'd really rather not have to focus on."  
  
Hermione pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Well, I'm here now. So you don't have to focus on that stuff." She looked around the small cupboard. "So why'd you bring me here?"  
  
"I..." Harry paused. "This is where I grew up."  
  
"What?" Hermione's eyes grew wide. "You're joking, right?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I lived in here for ten years. I find it oddly comforting. Homey."  
  
Hermione worried her lower lip. "Oh, Harry..."  
  
Harry buried his face in her bushy brown hair. "How are the others?"  
  
Hermione sighed, curling a lock of Harry's unruly hair around her finger. "As good as can be expected, I suppose. The new Headquarters is nicer than Grimmauld Place. Of course, that isn't really saying much. It's smaller. I've actually gone back to my house."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry moved away. "Why? You said you like being with the Order since your parents work so much."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know, but that was before... The Weasleys have a lot to deal with right now. I kind of felt, you know, in the way. There's the Weasleys and Tonks, and they're a family. They're trying to support each other. Luna and Ron are getting really close and I don't want to encroach. Sirius and Remus have this fraternal bond. With you not there, I just kind of felt in the way."  
  
"Just you and me then, hm?" Harry stroked Hermione's cheek with his thumb.  
  
Hermione's gaze travelled over the small cupboard. "Did you really live in here for ten years?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Why? Do you think it's something I would make up?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I think I love you more now, knowing what you had to put up with."  
  
Harry felt his heart stop. His hand slid off of Hermione's face. He blinked at her. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said--" Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth. "I guess I did just say that."  
  
Harry swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "Did you... Mean it?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Are you really that surprised?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Please don't say that, Hermione. Please don't say that."  
  
"Why shouldn't I say it, Harry?" Hermione asked, brushing her hand across his forehead. "I mean it. I've wanted to tell you for ages."  
  
"You can't," Harry whispered. "If you say it, then it's real and..." He knocked her hand out of the way, touching his scar. "Hermione, things are bad. I mean, Voldemort is trying to kill me. And now there's Riddle and Ginny... This isn't going to end well."  
  
"What does that have to do with you and me?" Hermione asked. "I lo--"  
  
Harry put a finger to her lips. "If something happens to me--"  
  
Hermione took his hand in hers. He laced their fingers. "--Then I want to spend every minute you have loving you."  
  
Harry didn't speak. He grabbed Hermione by the nape of the neck, pulling her to him. He kissed her fiercely, taking comfort in her presence.  
  
He didn't even know how it happened. The movements were so fluid, almost dreamlike. He ran his hands over Hermione, cherishing every inch of her. Clothes that were in the way were shoved aside. He dimly heard her mewl when they joined. Their movements were slow, easy. He stared into her deep brown eyes as he reached climax and he knew. He loved her, for everything she was: the know-it-all bookworm, the brave Gryffindor and the girl with tears marring her cheeks.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione close, stroking her back. "Are you afraid, Hermione?"  
  
There was no need to specify what. They both knew the battle was fast approaching.   
  
"Terrified." Hermione's voice was weak. She buried her face in his neck. "I'm not a fighter, but I'm going to do it anyway. And," she paused, "Now we're going to have to fight Ginny. I mean, fighting Draco is going to be bad enough. But someone who was actually my friend. I don't want to lose the people I care about. Ron, Luna, the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus... And most of all you."  
  
Harry licked his lips. "Just because the prophecy said what it did ... that doesn't let out the possibility that we ... that we both ..."  
  
"Please don't," Hermione whimpered.  
  
Harry kissed her hard, trying to reassure her. "I'm not saying that's what's going to happen." He didn't want to say that's what he thought would happen. It was the thing that kept him awake at nights. "If we get out of this all right... Can you promise me one this?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I never have to come back here again," Harry murmured against her mouth, "I can forget the Dursleys even exist."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes. I'll steal you away."  
  
Harry smiled, laughing quietly.  
  
Then, it hit him. The sharp, ripping pain through his scar. He grabbed his forehead, crying out.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, grabbing his shoulders. "What happened?"  
  
Harry gasped for breath, trying to compose himself. He shouldn't have been able to feel that. It didn't work that way. Why did that happen? "He's angry."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
Harry swallowed hard, shaking his head. "No. Riddle." 


	19. Part Eighteen

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Sirius cooks, Hermione theorizes and Snape sees something.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Wake Up" by Alanis Morissette.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xviii. 'You like pain but only if it doesn't hurt too much.'  
**  
Sirius carefully stirred the stew he had on the stove. His lips were pursed in concentration, his long hair falling in front of his face.  
  
"Pads," Remus drawled lazily, leaning on the kitchen table. "It's a stew. Not a potion. It won't explode if you get an ingredient wrong."  
  
"I am not going to get this wrong," Sirius insisted. "This is Daniel Potter's special recipe. It's guaranteed to make people feel better. How many times did James make this for us during the war?" He stirred it clockwise, then counter-clockwise.  
  
"Its just stew," Remus sighed, slumping his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, he's just trying to contribute." Yuki handed Sirius a carrot. "It's cute."  
  
Sirius pointed the carrot at Yuki's heart as if he were wielding a wand. "I don't do cute."  
  
"Says you," she replied, giving him a slap on the rump.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius scowled. He cut up the carrot none-too-neatly, dropping the chunks into the pot. He stirred it again then spooned up a mouthful. "If you're going to be abusing me, you've got to be my test subject."  
  
Remus covered his face with his hand, chuckling softly. Yuki had gone slightly wide-eyed. "Umm... You've just been throwing whatever you can find in that pot for the last hour."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Sirius held out the spoon. "It's not like I poisoned it."  
  
Yuki looked warily at the spoon. "You know, I'm really not hungry."  
  
Sirius turned to Remus, holding out the spoon. "You? It's vegetarian-friendly."  
  
Remus raised a brow. Sirius' cooking, while passable, had never been what one would call 'fine cuisine'.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Come on! Where's the Gryffindor bravery, Moony?"  
  
"I'm on the mend," Remus insisted.  
  
"You two are both wimps," Sirius growled.  
  
Emmeline entered, sniffing the air. She grimaced. "What's that odour?"  
  
"Ah! Em!" Sirius held out the spoon to her. "Give it a taste, will you?"  
  
Warily, Emmeline took the spoon into her mouth. She held the mixture in her mouth for a moment, before swallowing with some difficulty. "It's... Good." She coughed. "Spicy."  
  
Sirius scowled. "You look like you don't like it." He spooned up another mouthful, tasting it himself. He winced as the stew past his lips. "Hm. Maybe I forgot something." He peered into the pot. "It has been eighteen years since I made this."  
  
"Mm," Remus placed his head on the table. "You know, I'm sure Molly can help you make stew if you want it so badly, Sirius."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No, I want this stew. James taught it to me, and Daniel taught it to him. I've got to remember it so I can teach Harry." He threw his spoon into the pot. "Besides, Molly's got so much to deal with. She shouldn't have to mother us lot."  
  
"Why not?" Remus asked calmly.  
  
Sirius turned to him, blinking. "What? Lazy sod. You know how hard of a time she's having!"  
  
"And she doesn't do it because she has to. She does it because she likes to." Remus remained very calm. "It's comforting to Molly. Did you even ask her if she wanted you to take over her work?"  
  
Sirius pursed his lips. "Well... No."  
  
Remus nodded. "For many people, the most comforting thing to do after the loss of a loved one is to go about normal life."  
  
"You really believe that?" Sirius frowned.  
  
"Yeah, I really do." He yawned, folding his arms under his head.  
  
"When did you learn so much about the grief process?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus snuggled against his arms. "When my four best friends were all destroyed on the same day."  
  
Sirius sat down with a heavy sigh. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that."  
  
It was true, Sirius had to deal with Azkaban after James and Lily's death, but Remus almost had a harder time of it. He had to go on with life. He cocked his head, examining Remus closely. "You all right there, mate? Didn't mean to get you down."  
  
"No, I'm just tired." He kept his eyes shut. "And sore all over."  
  
Yuki frowned, placing a hand on Remus' head. "Poor Remus. How long do you think it's going to be until the silver's out of your system?"  
  
"Never," Remus rasped. "It's not the type of thing that just goes away."  
  
Sirius scowled for a moment, before he got up and began to pace. "That little bitch... That whore..."  
  
"I think you're more angry about this than I am." Remus snuggled against his arm.  
  
"Why aren't you more angry?" Sirius demanded. "Ginny poisoned you! And you don't seem to be getting any better!"  
  
Remus shrugged slightly. "I'll deal with it. I'm not saying I'm happy about being poisoned, but I'm not dying. I just need some time to recover. I'm sure I'll be back to myself in no time. Believe me, I will break the curse of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors and teach two years in a row."  
  
"You know," Emmeline sat down beside Remus. "If you need help, I did get my teaching credentials. I could--"  
  
"No." Remus didn't even let her finish. "I'll be fine by the time term starts." Remus sat up, running a hand through his greying hair. "I appreciate the concern, guys. I really do. But I promise I'll be all right when term starts. Before that. Long before. Go back to your stew, Sirius."  
  
Sirius began to ladle bowls. "It's as close to done as it's going to get. Who's eating?"  
  
Emmeline rose. "I'll go warn everyone."

* * *

Harry was in agony. His head throbbed, the after-effects still lingered from of his flash of the feelings from Voldemort.  
  
No, Riddle. He had been feeling Tom Riddle's emotions.  
  
That shouldn't have been possible. He didn't have the same connection to Riddle that he had to Voldemort. None of it made any sense.  
  
After the fit, Hermione had dragged Harry up to his room. She was steadfast, unwilling to worry about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. She was going to care for him no matter what he tried to say. After dating her for several months, Harry had learned it was unwise to try and deter Hermione from looking after him. It had been so much easier to ignore her when they had just been friends.  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed beside Harry. She placed a cool cloth on his forehead. It chilled against the burning sensation in his scar. Harry winced slightly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"You keep asking that," Harry murmured thickly. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. "I'll be fine. I just want to know why the hell I'm having flashes of Riddle's emotions. That shouldn't happen."  
  
"Well..." Hermione stroked Harry's hair. "I have a theory."  
  
Harry managed the faintest hint of a smile. "I was hoping you would say that. Lay it on me."  
  
Hermione sat up prim and proper. Harry had noticed over the years whenever Hermione got ready to be right, her posture got very rigid. "Well, in third year, when I got the Time Turner, Professor McGonagall gave me a textbook on the proper use of it."  
  
Harry felt his forehead begin to throb again. He moaned softly, pulling the damp cloth off. "Hermione, I know you have a point somewhere. Mind getting to it?"  
Hermione scowled deeply. Nothing got her angrier than being interrupted in the middle of an explanation. Harry shrank down, trying to remind her he was 'small and frail' from the attack on his head.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "All right! The book warned against going back days and weeks. You're not supposed to exist alongside another version of yourself for too long. Strange things start to happen to both of you. You see, each wizard has a unique magical essence. When two identical essences are in the same place for too long, they begin to merge. It wreaks havoc on the individuals. All of the times its happened with Time Turners, one of the individuals gets destroyed, which of course leads to the destruction of the other."  
  
Harry sat up, furrowing his brow. He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tom Riddle and Voldemort share an essence. They've existed in the same time for a while now. Even with all they've been through, the core is the same. Maybe they're merging... Sharing attributes."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, laying back down and shutting his eyes tightly. "That doesn't make any sense, Hermione." He scrubbed his face with his hands. "Of course, usually that means it's right. So what does this mean? Is it my destiny to kill both of them?"  
  
Hermione squeezed Harry's hand gently. "I don't know. Maybe." She sighed. "With your luck... Probably."  
  
Harry slid his hand into Hermione's hair, pulling her down to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. "Thank you."  
  
Hermione pulled back, frowning. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"You were here," Harry whispered. "That's enough."  
  
The door to Harry's room burst open, making both of them jump. Vernon stood in the doorway, pointing a beefy finger at Hermione. "I. Want. Her. Out."  
  
Harry sat up, the weak smile quickly disappearing from his face. "No."  
  
Vernon raised an eyebrow. "What did you say, boy?"  
  
Harry pushed past Hermione, standing on trembling legs. "Are you deaf? I. Said. No."  
  
"Harry..." Hermione started, standing up and grabbing his hand.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled. "I'm sick of this! I'm going to have to save these people from Voldemort and Riddle just so they can treat me like garbage?"  
  
"Harry, you're not feeling well," Hermione whispered, tugging at his hand. "Just lay back down. I can go home."  
  
"No!" Harry yelled again. "You have every right to be here, Hermione! I live here too."  
  
"Not for long, if I have anything to say about it," Vernon growled. He clenched his meaty hands into fists.  
  
Harry laughed. The tone was bitter and cold. "Oh, that's rich. You actually think I want to be here? My God, Vernon, are you stupid? I would have left for good six years ago if I had been allowed to!" He shook his head. "No wait, I would have been out of here sixteen years ago if I had been allowed!"  
  
"If it weren't for that damn promise your aunt made, I'd kick you out this instant," Vernon bellowed.  
  
"Don't bother!" Harry yelled back. "I'm out of here."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed. "But Dumbledore--"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Fuck Dumbledore. I'm out of here."

* * *

Severus clutched his bag of ingredients to his chest as he trudged up the courtyard towards Hogwarts. He had spent the day apparating to some of the more unseemly locations of the Wizarding World. He had several potions he needed to create: some for the Dark Lord, others for Dumbledore.  
  
Because of the sensitive nature of these missions, he had worn the invisibility cloak Dumbledore owned. Moody had left it to him after his death. It certainly made moving through seedy areas easier. There was the added advantage that Severus didn't have to be social. He hated being social.  
  
As he walked, he caught a glimpse of a moving figure. It was hard to distinguish, its dark robes bled into the night.  
  
Severus felt a twisting in his stomach. Something wasn't right. He could feel it deep inside of him.  
  
That figure was not supposed to be there. It shouldn't have been going into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Severus dropped his bag and drew the cloak tighter around himself. He needed to pursue this stranger, yet he could not bring himself to confront it.  
  
He withdrew his wand and veered towards the Forest, close behind the dark figure.  
  
The darkness intensified as Severus crossed the tree line, the brush dense. He squinted, desperate to keep track of the figure.  
  
Then, he saw him. The figure had pulled his cloak back, revealing a handsome and pale face, barely visible in the gloom.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle had dared to come this close to Hogwarts.  
  
Severus grit his teeth, treading lightly as he followed behind Riddle. He would not force a confrontation. Many would call Severus brave for his role as a spy against the Dark Lord. However, being implicated in a duel against him-- any version of him-- was not something Severus cared for.  
  
Riddle raised his head, searching around him. Severus' breath caught in his throat. Riddle couldn't have sensed him, could he?  
  
No, Riddle wasn't sensing him. He was tracking someone-- something.  
  
He knelt down, touching a hand to the ground. He began to follow tracks deeper into the Forest.  
  
Severus kept on his trail. He wanted-- needed-- to know what Riddle searched for this close to the school.  
  
His heart clenched when he saw the answer.  
  
Its golden coat was so brilliant it seemed to light up the night. It seemed to exude its own glow, illuminating Riddle's face, casting his cruel smile into harsh light.  
  
Riddle drew out his wand, muttering a spell. A red light shot from the tip.  
  
The unicorn foal whinnied and fell to the ground on its side. Riddle chuckled. The noise echoed through the forest, ringing in Severus' ears.  
  
Riddle knelt beside the fallen creature, drawing a knife from his robes.  
  
Severus felt his stomach lurch as Riddle slid the blade across the prone creature's throat. Silver blood spilled onto his hands. Laughing in triumph, Riddle produced a small phial, collecting the thick, shimmering liquid.  
  
Feeling the bile rising in his throat, Severus backed away. He could watch no more.  
  
He needed to report to Dumbledore. 


	20. Part Nineteen

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Charlie returns from Romania to comfort his family. Tom pleas for Ginny's life.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "My My, Hey Hey" by Neil Young.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xix. 'It's better to burn out than to fade away.'  
**

Harry could feel Tom.

No, no, no, Ginny reminded herself. Harry could feel Voldemort. They were not the same person. The charismatic charmer Ginny remembered from her first year was dead. All that was left in his place was a hollow imitation, a shell of his former glory.

Ginny had tried to deny it. She didn't want him to pull at her heart as he did.

She wanted to be good, she wanted to be pure. She wanted to be perfectly happy in this life, with her friends and family.

Harry could feel Tom.

No, she had to stop it! She couldn't think that that!

She was concerned. She cared about what happened to Harry. She wanted him to he safe.

She didn't want to know how he was connected to Voldemort, so she could tap into it herself. She didn't want to be connected to her Tom.

No, not her Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. The man who had tried to kill her.

He didn't love her. He didn't care about he. He was going to watch her die. That would never change.

She needed to put him out of her mind. She needed to forget everything in that first year of school. She needed to focus on the DA, on Michael and on Harry's problems.

"I didn't want anyone to talk to me," Harry said sharply. His muscles were tense as he glared at Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

Ginny felt her own muscles being to tense, her skin twitch. He was such an ungrateful little brat. He was connected to the most powerful wizard of all time and he couldn't even muster up the good sense to be grateful--

NO! She didn't want to be intimately connected with Tom. She needed to forget. She needed to be good.

Everything she had felt for him needed to go away.

"It's a bit stupid of you," Ginny spat bitterly, letting her frustration out. "Seeing as how you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."

There was a long silence. Ginny studied Harry's expression. He looked surprised as he blinked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time.

He had forgotten. He couldn't remember the hell she had gone through in her first year. She didn't matter to him. She didn't matter to anyone.

At least if Tom had killed her, she would have meant something to him. She always would have been the girl who brought him back to life."

"I forgot," Harry whispered.

Ginny smiled bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest. She thought back on those cool blue eyes and that black velvet voice. "Lucky you."

* * *

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. Tom clutched the phial of iridescent liquid in his fist. He cocked his head, looking over Ginny at a slight angle.

She looked so small, so frail. The colour had drained completely from her cheeks. Her vibrant hair was entirely black, as were her lips. Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. She barely moved.

It was as if she were a china doll. Her life was slipping away from her.

Tom padded across the floor, gently sitting down beside her. The added weight on the bed made her stir. A moan escaped her lips.

"Shh..." Tom smoothed a hand down her hair. "It's all right."

Ginny's eyelids fluttered open. She looked up at Tom, her brown eyes shining with tears. "Tom?" Her voice was hoarse, weak.

"Yes, Princess?" He wanted to sound light, easy. He didn't want her to know the sickening feeling of the fear that gripped him.

"Are you angry with me?" Her words were less a query than they were a plea. Her tongue slipped out, sliding over her ebony lips.

"No, Princess." Tom leaned in, pressing his lips gently to her forehead. "I'm not angry with you. Why would you think that?"

Ginny coughed hard, black blood spattering across the covers. "Because I'm weak. Because I can't fight whatever this is."

Tom opened his palm, staring down at the phial. He took a deep breath and then uncorked it. "Princess, I have something that is going to make you feel better. Now, I want you to close your eyes and open your mouth."

Relaxing further into the pillows, Ginny let her eyes slide shut and she parted her lips. Tom reached up, brushing the remnants of her dark blood from her mouth. He leaned in, briefly suckling on her lower lip. "I promise. This won't hurt."

He brought the phial to Ginny's lips. The silver liquid seems to show the entire spectrum of colours in the dim light.

Tom's stomach writhed. He knew all of the legends.

Once one had tasted unicorn blood, they would never be the same. They would live forever, but their life would be cursed.

He pulled the phial back before he could pour the blood down her throat. He brushed her hair out of her face, smiling sadly down at her.

How had this happen? He wasn't supposed to care if she lived or died. He wasn't supposed to care if the unicorn blood cursed her.

But he did care. It was this girl before her he...

No, he wouldn't say it. He would not even think it. If he did, that would make it true. He would forever be lost to her. He could not allow that.

Tom growled, hurling the phial to the wall. The delicate glass shattered, the thick blood trailing down the wall.

If he was going to save her, he was going to save the real her. The unicorn blood would leave her little more than a soulless monster. He could not allow that. He needed to save her just as she was.

"Damn you," Tom gathered her in his arms. "How did you do this?"

"Do what?" Ginny rasped. He could feel her labour to bring her arm up around him. He felt another stab in his heart as she struggled to hold him.

"I need to leave," Tom whispered. He put a hand to Ginny's cheek. "I don't know when I'll be back." He stroked her jaw with his thumb tenderly. "You must promise me you will be all right until I return."

Ginny's lower lip jutted out. "Where are you going, Tom?"

He leaned in, pressing a gentle but firm kiss to her lips. "Just promise me. The House Elf and Apophis will get you whatever you wish."

"I promise," Ginny whispered.

Tom smiled, arranging her on the bed. "That's a good girl."

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked again, pleading.

Tom slipped his cloak over his shoulders. He pulled the hood up, hiding his face. "I need the opinion of a like mind."

* * *

"Hello?" Charlie Weasley stepped over the threshold of Seven Cherry Road. His bag hung casually off his right shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure what he had packed. He had thrown things randomly into his bag after receiving the letter from Dumbledore. His brain was still numb. It had been a miracle he had been able to apparate all the way from Romania.

Bill stepped out of the kitchen, pushing an errant lock of hair out of his face. He smiled sadly. "Chaz. Hey. Dumbledore said he sent you an owl."

Charlie let himself be embraced briefly by his elder brother. He gave Bill a pat on the back before pulling away.

"How are you doing?" Bill's voice was slightly rough, as if he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Is shocked into absolute paralysis an answer?" Charlie rasped. "I came as soon as I heard. I didn't even change out of my work clothes. I mean... Fuck... Ginny?"

Bill nodded gravely. "That pretty much sums it up. Mum and Dad are out right now meeting with Dumbledore."

Charlie nodded, feeling his stomach writhe. He hated that this was the first thing he would discuss with his brother. "I stopped by Hogwarts first. Umm... Rest of the Order here? I've got... News."

Bill frowned deeply. He put an arm around Charlie's shoulders, leading him into the kitchen. "Look what I found on the doorstep," His voice was falsely cheery, a slight quaver to it. "Can we keep him?"

Tonks approached Charlie slowly. Her normal wild look was subdued. Black hair hung around her shoulders, her face pale. It took him a moment to recognize her for what she was.

This was her natural look.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, hugging him.

Charlie hugged Tonks back, shutting his eyes. "It's not like you did it," he whispered.

Remus had his head on the table. He looked utterly exhausted. Sirius was next to him, his chair tilted on the back two legs. Yuki was behind him, leaning against the kitchen counter, Emmeline beside her. "You guys the only ones in?" Charlie asked quietly.

Remus nodded, sitting up. He scrubbed his face with his hands. "Afraid so. Do you have news?"

Charlie sat down at the table, sighing deeply. "Let me just get right down to it then. Snape saw Riddle in the Forbidden Forest." He ran a hand through his singed hair. "He killed a unicorn."

There was a collective gasp, followed by a long silence.

Charlie pressed on, feeling his stomach churn. "Ginny's ill. Dumbledore's known for a while. And..."

"Riddle is going to feed unicorn blood to Ginny," Remus finished for him.

The legs of Sirius' chair slammed against the floor. "Bloody hell," he murmured.

"What are we going to do?" Bill asked, wrapping an arm around Tonks' waist.

Charlie shook his head sadly. He looked up at Bill, swallowing hard. "There's not a whole lot we can do. Odds are he's given her the blood already."

"So why the hell are you telling up, Charlie?" Sirius demanded, rising to his feet.

"Calm down, Sirius," Yuki hissed.

Remus stood, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder and forcing him to sit back down. He looked to Charlie, imploring him to go on."

Charlie took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He didn't know why Sirius felt he had the right to get upset. This was _his_ sister. "I'm telling you because Dumbledore told me. He wants us to know because..." He trailed off, sighing. The pit in his stomach grew larger. "Well, frankly _I'd_ rather not know. It doesn't make me feel a hell of a lot better."

Bill uncorked a bottle of brown liquid. He poured a glass almost to the brim. He pressed it into Charlie's hand. "Drink."

Charlie downed the alcohol, letting it burn his throat. "There's more. This we can do something about-- Not you, Sirius. Dumbledore gave me explicit orders on that."

Remus sighed, slapping his palm against his forehead. Yuki put her arms on Sirius' shoulders, putting her rather insubstantial weight on Sirius. Charlie could tell she was trying to prevent him from jumping up again.

"Harry's run away from the Muggles. Hermione contact Dumbledore this morning. He had a row with them and left. He's also begun to feel what Tom Riddle feels, in conjecture with his connection to You-Know-Who."

Sirius did jump to his feet, knocking Yuki over to the floor. He pointed an accusatory finger at Charlie. "Where is he? I'm going to get him."

"Sirius, sit down," Remus implored. "You can't go. You know that."

Emmeline held a hand out to Yuki, helping her off the floor. Yuki rubbed her backside, letting out a slew of cusses directed towards Sirius.

"I want to get my godson back," Sirius seethed. "If he isn't living with the Muggles you damn well know he should be here with me."

"We'll get him." Remus gave Sirius a pat on the shoulders, vainly attempting to reassure him. "Charlie, you know where he is?"

Charlie nodded. "Dumbledore told me. He said three or four of us should go. Anymore would attract too much attention. Wizard area. We don't want to cause a panic."

Tonks pushed her long, black hair out of her face, tugging on Bill's hand. "All right. Me, Bill, Em and Wolfboy will go. Charlie, you look positively knackered. Take a rest and see if you can't get Ron out of his room. Yuki, you try to keep Dogsbody from tearing the place apart until we get back."

"Why me?" Yuki whined. "Remus is his best friend!" Sirius shot her a dirty look. She glared back. "Oh, you know you're a bloody bastard when it comes to Harry."

"Of all of us." Bill grabbed his cloak. "Harry may actually listen to Remus."

"He'd listen to me," Sirius growled, throwing himself back into his chair.

Bill, Tonks, Emmeline and Remus disapparated. Sirius folded his arms over his chest, hiding behind a curtain of hair.

"Oh, don't," Yuki said, sitting beside him. "It's terribly unattractive when a grown man pouts."

Charlie frowned, only half listening. "Ron hasn't come out of his room?"

Yuki nodded. "He's been in there for days. We think he and Luna are planning something."

"Either that or having a highly inappropriate marathon sex session," Sirius deadpanned.

Charlie rolled his eyes. He stood up, straightening out his clothing. "What room is Ron's?"

"Library." Yuki pointed down the hallway. "Second door on the right."

Giving a brief nod, Charlie strode down the hallway. He knocked, then leaned in, listening.

"Check those boxes. They're Remus' books. He has some good stuff on the Dark Arts."

Charlie knocked again, louder. "Ron, may I come in?"

"Bugger off, Bill! I'm busy!" The reply was savage. Charlie took a step back, surprised by the venom in his younger brother's voice. Of course, it seemed all bets were off with his younger siblings.

"It's not Bill. It's Charlie."

The door opened a crack. The tip of Ron's long nose was barely visible. "Hey Charlie. How was Romania?"

Charlie cocked a brow. "Apparently not as interesting as here. Can we talk?"

Ron sighed. He turned his head, looking into the room. "No, the other box, Luna. I checked that one."

Sighing, Charlie pushed the door open. He was still stronger than Ron. He managed to force it open enough to see inside.

"Fuck, Charlie!" Ron swore. He stumbled out of the way of the swinging door. "What did you do that for?"

"I did ask," Charlie said casually. He looked around the room at the scattered books on the floor. "So what are you researching?"

"Things." Ron bent down and began to scoop up the books that were spread around. "I've been hanging around Hermione too long. I've been infected by a thirst for knowledge." His voice was terse.

Charlie smiled down at the wide-eyed blonde sitting cross-legged on the floor. He held out a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Luna. Ron has told me so much about you. You are more lovely than Ron describe."

Luna blushed, shaking his hand. "Hello, Charles."

Charlie smiled at Luna, kneeling down. "Luna, now you know if you're researching something important I can help. So why don't you tell me."

Luna cast a glance to Ron. Her large eyes were slightly misty. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips. "We were trying to find a way to cure Ginny."

Charlie sat down, letting his head fall. He stared at his feet. He was worried that was what it was. He didn't want to say it out loud, he didn't want to make it true. But he knew Ron had to hear it. "This isn't something that can be cured." He rubbed his forehead. "Now, I know I just got here and I don't nearly know the whole story, but... If there was a way to cure her, Dumbledore would have suggested it."

"What does he know?" Ron asked savagely.

"A lot," Charlie rasped. "This isn't an enchantment. This isn't a disease. Everything about this points to it being Ginny's choice. I..." His voice began to tremble. "I hate saying this. Believe me. I don't want to believe it anymore than you do. The sooner you accept it, the better it will be." He thought about the unicorn blood sliding past his baby sister's lips. "We can't reach her. She's gone."

Ron shook his head, on the verge of tears. "Go to hell."

Before Charlie could say another word, Ron had stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Tom glared at the young, aristocratic looking boy with pale blond hair. He had his wand drawn, pointed at Tom's heart.

Swinging his arm, Tom let his knuckles connect with his chin, knocking the thin boy down. "I don't have time for this."

Tom crashed open the door of Lucius' study. He extended his wand, training it on Lucius. "Hello. Your maid let me in. Don't worry. She's alive. Just unconscious. Maybe she'll be up in time to tend to your whelp."

Lucius leapt to his feet, snatching up his wand. "What do you want, Riddle?"

"Expelliarmus!" Tom shouted. He deftly caught Lucius' wand. He stormed to him, grabbing Lucius by the throat. His tightened his fingers around his windpipe. "I'm not here for you."

With both of their wands still clutched in his free hand, Tom shoved Lucius' sleeve up. He pressed his palm against the Dark Mark.

Lucius began to howl. Tom smirked, feeling the heat intensify against his flesh. "Voldemort!" He bellowed. "I want to speak with you! _Now!_"

There was no response to his calls. He released Lucius' arm, abandoning the spare wand, tossing it across the room. He tightened his grip around his own wand, pressing it to Lucius' throat. "Will you let him die? I will kill him! If you speak with me, you will spare a loyal servant's life!"

Tom felt a sickening sense of vertigo as his world shifted. It was as if he were apparating and using a Portkey at the same time.

The world righted itself after a moment. Tom blinked, looking around at his surroundings. He was no longer in Lucius' study. He was instead in a cold, dark chamber. "No need to shout, Young One." Voldemort chuckled coldly.

Tom found he no longer held Lucius. His head throbbed with his shift in location. "How did I get here?"

"You needn't have gone through Lucius, Young One." Voldemort rose from his throne. "We are one. Linked. You may come to me as you wish as I may come to you. I can also bring you to me." His red eyes trained on Tom. "You haven't looked into our connection? Surely you have felt it."

Tom growled, the anger bubbling inside him. "I've been busy."

"Of course." Voldemort's lipless mouth curved in a smile. "Miss Weasley."

Tom clutched his wand tighter. He couldn't strike Voldemort until he knew what was going on. Once he found out, of course, he would beat him senseless. "Are you doing this to her?"

Voldemort shook his head. "That would make it nice and simple, wouldn't it? Give you a face to her pain. No, I never touched your sprog."

Staring into those crimson eyes, Tom knew this was the truth. He also knew Voldemort did not reveal all.

He was toying with him. Trying to rile him into an attack. Tom would not rise to the bait. He took a deep breath, keeping a tightly grip on his wand. "Do you know what affects her?"

Voldemort nodded. "That I do know. If you weren't so blinded by your foolish emotions you would know as well."

Tom raised his chin defiantly, extending his wand further. "Tell me. Now."

"I don't take orders," Voldemort hissed, "not even from you. Since I have nothing to gain and you have everything to lose, I believe I shall be asking the questions." He let out an icy laugh. "Do you, Tom?"

Tom shrank down slightly, feeling the intense stare of his counterpart upon him. He didn't like the tone of Voldemort's question. It made his stomach writhe. "Do I what?"

"You know what I mean."

Tom averted his gaze, staring at his boots. "That is none of your business."

"Answer my question, and I will tell you what you wish to know." Voldemort crossed the floor, only a foot from Tom now. He brought his spindly fingers to Tom's chin, lifting it so their eyes met. "Do you love her?"

Tom shut his eyes, feeling shame fill him. "Yes."

Voldemort shoved Tom away, sneering. "I was never this much of a fool at sixteen. Are you truly telling me you have no idea what ails her? You're a pathetic shadow of ourself."

"What is killing her?" Tom demanded, pressing his wand to Voldemort's throat.

Voldemort made no move to defend himself. He just kept staring at Tom. "You are killing her."

The words hit Tom as if it were a physical blow. He stumbled backwards. "I'm doing nothing to her."

"The diary, Tom." Voldemort's voice was a dark rasp. "We designed it so it would kill the person who brought us out. You draw from her energy whether you know it or not. And there is the added discomfort of the basilisk poison."

Tom shuddered. He had assured Ginny he would not harm her. But he did. He knew it. He knew it, because Voldemort knew it. He lowered his head. "Is there any way to spare her?"

"Of course there is," Voldemort reached out, running a cold hand over Tom's cheek. "Didn't have the courage to give her the unicorn blood, did you? That would have saved her life. She would have forever been changed, of course. She wouldn't be the lovely little trollop you've handed your heart too. But she would have lived."

"There must be another way," Tom pleaded. He did not want to be desperate. He did not want to care if she lived or died. But he could not deny it. He could lose her, not yet. He wasn't tired of her presence yet.

"There is." Voldemort reached his skeletal fingers into his robes. He withdrew a sheet of parchment, holding it between index and middle finger. He held it out to Tom. "Take some of Miss Weasley's blood. Spread it over your flesh. Read these words. Then, she will live."

Tom accepted the parchment, looking over the spell words. "That is it? She'll live? This is real?"

Voldemort nodded. "As real as it get, Tom."

"That's too easy," Tom said. He shoved the parchment into his pocket, holding out his wand again. "If it is that simple, why are you giving it to me without a fight?"

"Because I haven't told you the best part." Voldemort began to laugh heartily. "If you do that spell, Ginevra Weasley will live, but you shall die in her place."  
Tom felt his heart still. There had to be another way, that couldn't be it.

"It _is_ the last option. Don't try to deny it. You know in your heart it is true." Voldemort brought his hand back to Tom's cheek. "Even with all of the tricks she attempted to spare both your lives, one of you has to die. The Basilisk poison is pumping through her veins. It liquefies her organs as we speak. She is dying in agony. It will be instantaneous for you. For her, it will be drawn out over weeks, perhaps months. She will keep going until there is nothing left but a hollow shell, eaten away by the poison _you_ infected her with."

Voldemort leaned in, whispering into Tom's ear. "Her life for yours. That is the way it was always meant to be." 


	21. Part Twenty

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Harry and Hermione must confront the Order. Tom makes the final decision in whether Ginny lives or dies.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Hands of Death (Burn Baby Burn)" by Rob Zombie and Charlie Clauser

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xx. 'Sadistic wicked one, still the mortal sting. I am the only one.'**

"Hermione?" Harry's voice penetrated Hermione's fuzzy consciousness. She felt his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, love... Wake up."

Hermione sat up, blinking blearily. She scrubbed her face with her hands. Her fuzzy vision cleared, letting her gaze into Harry's amused face. It took her a moment to remember where she was. They were at the Leaky Cauldron. They had come here after running away from the Dursleys.  
Hermione yawned, stretching. "I was just..."

"You were just asleep," Harry whispered, chuckling. He put a hand to her cheek, rubbing her skin with his thumb. "Nothing to be ashamed about."

"I was reading about blood magic." Hermione looked down at the book she had been dozing on. It was still open. The page was crumpled from her head. "I guess I was just tired."

"Nothing wrong with that." Harry slid his arms under Hermione's legs, cradling her in his arms, carrying her to the bed and depositing her gently. "You might prefer somewhere more comfortable." He nibbled her earlobe. "And with me."

"How can you be so calm?" Hermione asked as Harry urged her to lay back. "You ran away from your Aunt and Uncle's house. You know it was protecting you. What if--"

"What?" Harry smile faded. "You expect me to hide with the Muggles for the rest of my life?"

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "No... Only until Voldemort is dead."

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Which one are you talking about: Classic or Neo-Voldemort? Because if I'm connected to both of them, odds are I have to _kill_ both of them. And they both want me dead. I'm not going to hide away in that hellhole, waiting for the day when one of them figures out how to get through. That's not how I want to live my life." Harry touched a hand to Hermione's cheek. "I want to live my life with you."

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. Harry had mentioned marriage before, she was sure he wasn't serious that time. Now, it felt more honest. She could see it in his eyes. "You... With me?"

Harry nodded, lying down on the bed beside Hermione. Their noses almost touched. "And Sirius, and Remus, and Ron, and the twins, and Mr and Mrs Weasley..." Harry's smile returned slowly. "But mostly you. You said you loved me. You opened up the goddamn floodgates yourself, Hermione. Well, now I'm saying it: I love you. No matter what happens, that's not going to change. I'm going to fight to my dying day just to make sure you're happy."

He tangled a hand in Hermione's bushy hair. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "Oh God, my hair must be... After lying on that book..."

"It's fine," Harry murmured, pulling her closer, nuzzling her nose. "You look deliciously rumpled."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hotter. "Stop saying things like that. You're making me blush."

"I want you to blush, Hermione." Harry's voice was a low, soothing coo. "I want you to remember that even with everything bad that's going on, this is still here. What we have." He kissed her deeply. "Dumbledore said it was my mother's love that defeated Voldemort before. Maybe there's something in that. Maybe it could work again." He pulled back, his emerald eyes studying her face carefully. He slid his fingers out of her hair, caressing her face. "Hermione, I want you to marry me."

Hermione sat bolt upright, her jaw dropping. She opened and shut her mouth soundlessly for about a minute. She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Harry." She exhaled. "Take a breath. Think about what you're saying. _Really_ think about what you're saying."

Harry sat up, leaning against his leg. "I have. Hermione, I want you to--"

Putting a finger to his lips, Hermione shook her head. "No, see... You're too smart to say that. You know that we're still in school and that we're young and we've only been dating for a year and--"

Her eyes widened as Harry wordlessly reached into his pocket and drew out a box, opening it. It contained a modest gold and ruby ring. He held it out to her. "I know that we're young and we're in school, but I'm not saying we have to do this tomorrow. I'm saying I love you and you love me. I'm saying that the world might very possibly crash down on our ears. I'm saying that the one thing that keeps me sane while the world is threatening to crash down around our ears is you." He took a deep breath, his chest swelling. "So I'm asking you to take a deep breath. Think about what you're feeling. _Really_ think about what you're feeling." He leaned in, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Let that big old brain of yours listen to your heart. Do you want to be my wife?"

She had spent the last six years of her life loving him. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't love him. Now, he sat before her with a promise of forever. Hermione nodded mutely.

Harry slid the ring onto her finger. He smiled, leaning in and claiming her mouth. "I hope you like it. I got it while you were asleep."

"Harry--" Hermione pushed him away. "We talked about that! It's dangerous enough with just you and me! You shouldn't be going out alone. After what happened with Ollivander and Neville and Lavender..."

"I was fine," Harry snorted. "Don't I look fine? They're not going to attack me. It's not time yet. I know that. Don't lecture me. I just wanted to do something special, something _romantic_, without it becoming a whole big issue with the Order. Why do you think I asked you to come here, instead of going to the new Headquarters? I wanted it to just be you and me."

Hermione covered her face with her hands. She could feel the cold metal of her new engagement ring on her finger. She knew full well that Dumbledore was sending members of the Order to come retrieve Harry because she went and contacted them. She wanted him to be safe. "I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione whispered, her voice trembling.

"Hey, it's all right." Harry pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair. He leaned in, kissing her neck. "You just agreed to marry me. I think that guarantees you a few days of happy Harry fun time. I'll try my best not to get pissed off at you."

Hermione was just beginning to enjoy Harry's attentions when there was a knock at the door.

"Harry?" Hermione's heart filled with dread when she recognized the voice.

Harry obviously recognized it to, as he pulled away from Hermione. A low growl escaped his throat. He got off the bed, stalking to the door. He stalked to the door, glaring at it. "What do you want, Remus?"

"We want to talk to you. Hermione told us you were here."

Hermione shrank down as Harry turned his penetrating gaze onto her. He set his jaw, crossing his arms over his chest. "Remember what I said about happy Harry fun time? I think you just voided that."

She sighed, falling back on the bed. She shut her eyes, working the ring off of her finger. This was not the way for a proposal to go. She knew Harry needed to be safe, but she obviously had gone about it the wrong way. "Just let him in, Harry," Hermione sighed. "You know Remus isn't going to leave."

Harry opened the door. Hermione sat up slightly, to see not only Remus, but Bill, Tonks and Emmeline Vance. She waved feebly. "Hi."

"Blimey, Hermione!" Tonks pushed passed Remus, tripping over the threshold. "Where did you get that rock in your hand?"

"Oh." Hermione felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "Harry asked me to marry him. But I expect he'll want it back now that he knows I contacted you."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked absolutely exasperated. "I'm pissed off. It's not like I don't love you anymore. Put the damn thing back on your finger."

She was tempted to shoot back at him that he was completely lacking in romantic sentiment, but before she could get a word out she realized challenging him probably wasn't the best thing to do. Challenging an angry Harry was like poking a nesting dragon with a stick. It was not something one did and expected to get out of alive. She slid the ring back on, happy to feel it back around her finger. Though it had only been there a few moments, it already felt natural.

"Harry," Remus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked utterly exhausted. He seemed to have quite a bit of trouble moving around, choosing instead to lean against the wall. "The Headmaster gave you strict instructions to remain with your Aunt and Uncle. You not only defied those instructions, but you chose to come here to Diagon Alley, a place we _know_ Tom Riddle has been instead of Order Headquarters."

"I want to be alone," Harry said. Hermione watched as his whole demeanour changed. He slumped his shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked up at Remus through his thick black fringe. "I wanted to be alone with Hermione."

"You know it's not safe..." Remus said gently.

"What makes Headquarters safer?" Harry asked, snarling. "Is it Sirius making googly eyes at Mrs. Higashiyama? Or is it watching you limp around, trying like hell to convince people you're fine after very nearly dying a very slow and painful death?" Harry chuckled coldly. "Or maybe it's the Weasleys looking at me, their eyes begging to know _why_ I couldn't save Ginny." He raised his chin defiantly. "Tell me Remus... Why is Headquarters safer?"

Hermione wanted to get off the bed. She wanted to go to Harry's side and reassure him. Yet something kept her glued to her spot. Maybe it was his icy fury. Maybe it was because she knew nothing she said would make him feel any better. Maybe it was because she knew, in his heart he thought he was right.

"Because it's Headquarters, you great prat," Bill muttered. He took a step forward. "It's charmed and warded so Death Eaters can't get in, unlike this place. Hell, this room couldn't even keep a vampire out. And for the record, I don't blame you for Ginny turning. I blame _Ginny_ for Ginny turning. Not everything is your bloody fault. The fate of the whole world doesn't rest on your shoulders--"

Harry looked about to say something, but Bill shook his head. "No, Harry. It doesn't. People are responsible for their own damn choices. Now you've got to make a choice. Either you act like a petulant little prick and hide here with your fiancee-- who, by the way, is worried sick about you-- or you suck it up and come to Headquarters with us. You always want us to let you into the Order, to treat you like an adult. Now act like one."

Harry turned to Hermione, an imploring look in his eyes. Hermione frowned, seeing the uncertainty and pain lying there. He wanted her to say something, to reassure him. She smiled gently, finally standing up. "You said you wanted to spend as much time as you could with Sirius, and Remus, and Ron, and the twins, and Mr and Mrs Weasley..." She took his hand. "You can't really do that if you're not there, right?"

Harry scowled, but there was a light to it. "You're too smart for your own good."

Remus chuckled. "That's why they call it 'better half', Harry. By the way, we need to have a discussion about this. As your emergency backup godfather, may I remind you that you are only seventeen and still--"

Hermione felt the blush rise in her cheeks again. Harry waved Remus off as he crossed the room to repack his trunk. "Just hold it for now, Remus. I'm sure Sirius will want to lecture me too. Might as well do it all at once."

* * *

There had to be another way. There just had to be another way!

Tom paced at the foot of the bed. Ginny was asleep again, his perfect little doll, so pale and still. Soon it wouldn't be sleep that kept her still. The life was running out of her quickly.

He could feel it. He could feel the basilisk poison working through her system, gnawing away at her tender insides.

This was his fault. He had caused all of this. She was dying because of him.

Tom had told Voldemort he loved her. It was under duress, he needed to know the cure, but he could not deny it now. It was a truth, it was real. He loved Ginevra Molly Weasley. She was his princess and he could not let her slip away.

Yet it was happening. He could not stop it. As long as one of them lived, the other died. Voldemort had told him that plainly. Ginny could not live without Tom's death. She needed his essence to revive herself.

Tom knew that, because Voldemort knew that. Voldemort knew that because--

"Tom?" Ginny whispered.

He slid onto the bed beside her, stroking her raven hair. Her eyes were dim, the life draining from them. He gently kissed her forehead. "You should be resting, my princess."

"There's nothing you can do, is there?"

Her lower lip trembled. Her nose crinkled. A single black tear slid down her cheeks. Her freckles stood out so drastically against her pallid skin.

It was in that moment he made the choice. He needed to try it. He could not watch her die. He had grown accustomed to the warm feelings she stirred up inside him. He enjoyed them. They made him feel good. He did not want to know how he would feel if they were suddenly gone.

"There's something I can do." Tom smiled as warmly as he could. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. "You're going to be fine. I know what to do now."

He drew the knife from his belt, gripping it tightly in his hands. Blood was best taken without magic. It could taint the spell. He turned her hand over, brushing his lips against her palm. "This will sting, love."

She whimpered when the blade pierced her flesh. Tom steeled himself. He couldn't stop because of her hurt. She would hurt more if he didn't proceed. He pressed the dagger deeper, letting the blood slid down the knife, collecting in a dish. "It's all right, Ginny. I promise. You'll be all right."

He tapped her hand with his wand, mending the wound. He slid up, looking down at her. She stared at him, her eyes filled with tears. He watched for a moment, trying to stay neutral.

"I know what you're doing," Ginny rasped. "It's not worth it."

"Of course its worth it," Tom whispered. He kissed her gently, before standing up. "It's for the best. It's the way it's suppose to be."

He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what was to come.

"Tom--"

His stomach lurched as the world spun. He opened his eyes, smiling.

"What did I do to deserve another visit so soon?" His back was to the voice, but the cool hissing was unmistakable.

"You win, Voldemort," Tom whispered. "I can't live without my Ginny."

Voldemort chuckled. "You are weak, Young One. Letting a silly little girl affect you so."

Tom turned, smirking at the snake-like figure. "You didn't let me finish." He threw the bowl at Voldemort. The earthenware shattered against his face, the ebony blood sliding down his pale flesh. "I can't live without my Ginny. But you can't live _with_ her."

He began to recite the words, staring deep into those crimson eyes. Usually slits, they were now wide with horror and shock.

The language of the spell was ancient, but Tom knew what they meant. He knew what they meant because Voldemort knew what the meant. Because they were the same.

When Tom stopped chanting, Voldemort hissed in a breath. "You can't kill me. I know that much. I know only he can."

"If anyone on this Earth can kill you I can," Tom laughed, "I am you. There is nothing you can do that I cannot. Only, you're going to die in--" He leaned in. "How long do you think it will be? You said it would be nearly instantaneous for us."

"You--" Voldemort reached out to him.

"We're the same. You said it yourself. If my death can save her, than so can yours." Tom pulled back, smirking. "It's not without its poetry. Both times you have died, it's been because of love. That Mudblood's love for her son, my love for Ginny... Really makes you think... If you had just learned what love was, maybe you would be spared now." Tom slid his fingers around the wand Voldemort was clutching. It felt right in his hand, an old friend found after so many years. "It does seem to be a powerful thing. I will use it to my advantage when I take over for you. Me and my Dark Lady."

With a choked cry, Voldemort's life slipped away from him. Tom stood over him, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Master?" A robe figure entered the room. He was crouched down low. When he saw the prostrate body, he tugged his hood off, revealing a saggy, fair-haired man. He ran to Voldemort's corpse. "_Master!_" He looked up at Tom, trembling, his watery eyes filled with terror. "What happened to the Dark Lord?"

Tom towered over his new disciple. "Lord Voldemort is dead." He cocked his head, smirking. "I am Lord Voldemort." 


	22. Part TwentyOne

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Harry, Draco and Lucius have very different reactions to Tom's murder of Voldemort.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Won't Get Fooled Again" by Pete Townshend.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xxi. 'Meet the new boss, same as the old boss.'  
**  
His mind was muddled, the thoughts flashing in his head randomly. The only thing that connected the disjointed images was the pain. Hot, fiery agony pierced through his mind.

"Harry?" The voice barely penetrated his psyche. He needed to come back to that voice. It existed outside the blackness of this pain-filled world. He needed to pull himself out.

"Harry? Come on." He felt something cool against his burning scar.

The pain slowly began to wane, letting him come back to his senses. His eyes fluttered open. The light was blinding. He could see unclear outlines of people hovering about him.

Where was he? The last thing he could remember clearly was getting off the Knight's Bus with Hermione, Remus, Bill, Tonks and Miss Vance. He had been holding Hermione's hand, their fingers laced. He could feel her engagement ring against his skin.

Then the world became hot agony. His scar had felt like it was torn open. The blinding red pain turned to blackness, and he could remember no more.

"Harry?"

He felt his glasses pressed into his hand. His fingers trembled as he slid the glasses onto his face. He was in a bed. Sirius sat on one side, watching him closely. It had been he who had given Harry his glasses. Molly was on his other side, daubing his forehead with a wet cloth. Remus sat at the foot of the bed, a mixture of worry and exhaustion on his face.

He tried to ask what had happened. His tongue was thick and dry, and all that came out was a garbled mess.

"Here." Remus groaned as he got up, picking up a glass of water on the nightstand. Harry felt Sirius' hands on his shoulders, helping him sit up. Remus pressed the glass to Harry's lips, tilting it. Harry gulped down the liquid eagerly, letting it soothe his parched throat.

"You collapsed on the stoop," Sirius explained. "You screamed and clutched your scar."

"We've been very worried." Remus took the now-empty glass and knelt beside Harry. "You've been unconscious for three days."

"Three days?" Harry brought his shaking hand to his forehead, touching his scar. It still hurt. He began to feel dizzy again, his eyes sliding out of focus.

He felt Sirius help him lay back down.

Molly whimpered, adjusting his covers. "It's all right, Harry dear. Just rest. Everything will be fine."

It wasn't fine. He could feel it deep inside him. It slowly trickled back to him. Why he had collapsed. He felt like he was going to vomit, but his stomach was empty.

"Voldemort," he rasped, fighting to sit up. He didn't care if he was dizzy. He needed to push passed this nauseated feeling.

"What about Voldemort?" Remus asked, furrowing his brow. "Has he done something?"

Harry nodded, letting his head sink into the pillow. He took a deep breath. "He died."

"What?" Sirius leapt to his feet. "What do you mean 'he died'?"

"I mean." Harry put a hand to his forehead. "They killed him."

"They..." Molly's voice shook as she pulled away from Harry. "Ginny."

"Tom saved her life," Harry muttered, looking away from Molly. He couldn't meet her eyes, standing to see the hurt look. "She was going to die unless Tom sacrificed himself. He sacrificed Voldemort in his place. He's Lord Voldemort now."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sirius said, pacing. "The prophecy said only you could kill Voldemort."

"It makes perfect sense," Remus said quietly. "With both Voldemort and Tom Riddle alive, the prophecy was skewed. Now Tom had killed Voldemort. In essence, it was never Voldemort Harry had to kill, but Tom Riddle."

Sirius stopped pacing, crossing his arms over his chest. "That _still_ doesn't make any sense, Moony."

Remus gave an apologetic shrug. "It's a prophecy. You never _really_ know what they mean until after they come to pass."

Harry wasn't paying attention to the conversation between Sirius and Remus. He reached out and took Molly's hand. "Mrs. Weasley... I'm sorry."

Slowly, Molly shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Harry. You didn't do this." The pained expression on her face told Harry all he needed to know. Her heart was breaking for the loss of her daughter. She was starting to realize what Harry himself had known from the start.

Nothing would bring Ginny back. She was no longer Molly and Arthur's daughter. She was the consort of Lord Voldemort. Nothing would sway her from that path. As Tom had been reborn, so had she.

* * *

Ginevra slowly opened her eyes. She took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air fill her lungs. She felt like she had been asleep for years.

The world was clearer, brighter. She could feel the luxurious comfort of the bed she lay on. The pain of the cut on her palm tingled through her pleasantly. Her lips curled in a smile as she stretched, her muscles finally working.

She got to her feet gingerly. As she pulled herself up, she felt a sense of vertigo. She clutched her head, shutting her eyes. She swayed dangerously, her body ready to give.

Before she hit the floor, a pair of hands caught her. "Princess," the voice was gentle, but powerful. "You shouldn't be up. You're still weak."

Ginevra's eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at Tom, smiling weakly. "Tom? Is that..."

He looked different. Certainly, he was still her Tom. But there was something different about him. His aura radiated with power.

Slowly, Ginevra smiled. She brought a trembling hand up to Tom's face, cradling his cheek. "You killed him."

Tom nodded. "His life for yours, Princess." He lifted her up, holding her close. "Everything that was his is now mine." He leaned in, kissing her gently. "Ours."

"Ours?" Ginevra repeated.

"Yes, Ginevra," Tom purred. "Ours. Everything that is mine I share with you. It was your sacrifices that got me to this place." He leaned in for another kiss.

Ginevra pulled away before he could brush against her lips. Her eyes were wide in surprise. "You called me..."

"I called you by your true name." Tom laid her down on the bed. He sat beside her. He brought a hand to her fiery hair, stroking it gently. "You can feel it, can't you? You're seeing the world through new eyes. I didn't just save your life, Ginevra. Ginny Weasley died in this bed." He raked his eyes over her hungrily. "You were reborn. You are a new woman, no longer bound to the rules of common wizards." He clutched her hands. "You are Ginevra Riddle. You are Lady Voldemort."

Ginevra took in a deep breath. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips. "Oh, Tom..."

Tom bent down, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I want you to rest, Princess. You are still quite weak. It will take you quite a bit of time to adjust to the changes in your body. Once the word has spread that my elder self has died the Death Eaters will come to pay tribute to me. They will pay tribute to us, their Lord and Lady. You must be well for that."

Ginevra laid back, smiling. She closed her eyes. "Will they recognize our power?"

Tom grinned. "I will make them recognize our power, my Princess. Those who oppose our rule will die in agony. They will quickly fall into line." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Wormtail will be taking care of you while you are recovering."

Ginevra's eyes snapped open. "Wormtail?"

"Yes." Tom nodded. "He saw my elder self fall. He is the first of our faithful."

Ginevra shook her head. "He is a lowly worm. I don't trust him."

"He is a coward," Tom replied softly. "He is too afraid to strike against us."

"He hid in my home," Ginevra whispered. "He disguised himself as a rat. I treated him as a pet."

Tom shook his head. "Those are quibbles from another lifetime, Princess. He tricked Ginny Weasley to learn of my rising."

Ginevra pouted. "I played with him. I let him sleep in my bed."

Tom's icy eyes turned red. "What? He dare lay with you?" Tom rose from the bed. "Even as a rat that is unforgivable." He smirked sadistically. "He will pay for his indiscretion. Is the Cruciatus a suitable punishment, my Princess?"

Ginevra nodded. "Yes, Tom."

Tom chuckled. "Good. While he must pay, he is still a useful minion to us. I promise he will suffer." He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Ginevra's lips. "Now rest, Princess. I promise when you awake there will be legions of followers bowing at your feet."

* * *

Draco paced in front of the door of his father's study. Lucius had been ensconced there since dinner. A man had arrived at the door, cloaked in black robes, his face obscured. Draco had asked who it was, but had immediately been dismissed. Lucius and the robed man then retreated to Lucius' study to confer.

It was not Professor Snape. Whenever he visited, he spoke to Draco. Aunt Bellatrix also spoke to him.

It was one of them. One of the followers Draco had never met. Someone in the Inner Circle. Draco longed to join them. According to Lucius, he was too young, too foolish. Instead, he was forced to listen through doors to discover what the Inner Circle planned. Thankfully, Lucius had neglected his privacy spells.

"Wormtail, you know better to come to my home, in the middle of the day, while my wife and son are home." Lucius drawled casually.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," the other man simpered, his voice closely resembling that of a House Elf. "It's urgent. Something has happened."

"I felt the mark three days ago. Is that why you've come?" Lucius sounded intrigued. "I wasn't summoned, but I know something has happened."

"It's... It's the Dark Lord. He's... Well, he's not himself anymore." Wormtail's voice was a nervous twitter.

"What, exactly, does that mean, Wormtail?" Lucius asked. "How is the Dark Lord not himself anymore?"

"I mean, Malfoy," Wormtail's voice grew even more panicked. "He's not _himself_. The Dark Lord was murdered by... The Dark Lord!"

"What does--" Lucius cut himself off. Draco could hear him leap to his feet, knocking over his chair. "Riddle. Riddle murdered the Dark Lord."

"He is no longer Riddle. He _is_ the Dark Lord." Wormtail's voice went higher. "He's claimed the Lordship. He wants an audience with the inner circle."

"I will not bow to that _child_," Lucius hissed. "He is not the Dark Lord."

The tone in Wormtail's voice immediately changed. He sounded very serious, a touch dangerous. "The Dark Lord thought you would say that, Lucius."

"Wormtail? What are you--"

"CRUCIO!"

Draco smiled at the sound of his father howling in pain. It amused him terribly when his father was forced to bow before the Dark Lord. His father may have lorded over him, but there was still someone Lucius had to answer to.

Then the screams stopped. "Why you little rat--" Lucius' voice was raspy.

"You were the one to give the diary to the Dark Consort." Wormtail hissed. "This was your doing, Lucius."

"The Dark what?" Lucius laughed. "You don't mean he's taken that little Muggle-loving whore as his wife?"

"She is the Dark Consort," Wormtail said plainly. "She was on the brink of death in the service of our Lord twice and she is still unwaveringly loyal. You can make no such claim, Lucius."

"Neither can you, Pettigrew!" Lucius' voice was a vicious hiss.

"If you deny our Lord and his Consort and do not attend the audience, the inner circle will bring ruin to you and your home." Wormtail spoke evenly, no trace of fear in his voice.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Lucius asked.

"No. But I think you should be afraid of the Dark Lord. He will leave you for last. You will have to watch your wife and son die first."

Draco's stomach twisted at the threat. It wouldn't surprise him if Lucius actually tested the Dark Lord. Let him and his mother die and then recant before his own end was brought.

Draco needed to get his own power, free himself from the shackles of Lucius.

Maybe this shake up within the Inner Circle would be the way to go about it.


	23. Part TwentyTwo

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** The Dark Lord and his consort have their first audience with the Death Eaters.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Down in the Park" by Gary Numan.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xxii. 'We are not lovers. We are not romantics. We are here to serve you. A different face, but the words never change.'**

Bellatrix adjusted her corset, carefully plumping up her breasts. She frowned in concentration, her lips a thin line.

"I've never known you to primp so," Lucius laughed. He leaned against the doorframe casually. "Have you been spending too much time with your sister or has age made you insecure?"

"This is a momentous occasion, Lucius," Bellatrix replied haughtily. " We are meeting with the Dark Lord-- the _true_ Dark Lord. I would like to make the right first impression." She swept her ebony hair up off her neck.

"Really." Lucius smirked. "Want to assure yourself your position? I thought you would be more upset about this, Bellatrix. He did, after all, murder the Dark Lord."

"They were _both_ the Dark Lord," Bellatrix snapped. "One had to overtake the other. The fact that he was capable of taking dominance just proves he is the true king. You said they shared the same soul. I follow the Dark Lord's tremendous spirit, no matter what the body."

Lucius chuckled softly, his grey eyes focused on Bellatrix. "And it doesn't hurt that his body is... Very healthy."

Bellatrix's tongue darted out, wetting her lips. She smiled seductively. "I will admit the idea of the Dark Lord restored to such a fine form does have its appeal. The body created in the graveyard had its... Limitations. I suppose you can expect that, given as he received new life by Wormtail, his Muggle father and that _child_."

Lucius stepped into the room. "Yes. Depending on a _child_ for life. It truly is pathetic, isn't it? The new Dark Lord..." He laughed darkly. "Doesn't have that plaguing him." He put a hand on Bellatrix's bare shoulder. "But, you know, he is not _exactly_ as he was. The soul is the same, but the memories are different."

"Then I will just have to give him new memories of me," Bellatrix purred. "If what Wormtail says is true, the Dark Lord is a young man. Young men have appetites and a curiosity only a seasoned teacher can provide."

Lucius turned Bellatrix to face him. He handed her a blank, white mask. "You are definitely... Seasoned." He smirked.

Bellatrix took the mask in her spindly fingers. "I hear the doubt in your voice, Lucius. Do you think I cannot teach the Dark Lord?" She strode towards the door.

Lucius laughed, following after her. Under his breath, he whispered, "I think he's already found a tutor."

* * *

Ginevra doubled over, grabbing the edges of the vanity. She gripped it tightly. Her legs were shaking, unsteady. She took deep, gasping breath. Her eyes were wide, tears flooding them. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Her corset felt constrictive, she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. She grimaced as she tried to get herself back under control.

"Princess?" Tom called out. He walked into the bedroom, his dark green robes following around him. "Are you ready?"

With a mewl of pain, Ginevra pulled herself up, standing straight. She smoothed down her skirt, forcing a large, false smile onto her face. "Yes." She hissed in a breath. "Of course. Have the Death Eaters arrived?"

Brow knitting, Tom took hesitant steps towards Ginevra. His cold, calculating blue eyes surveyed her. "Princess, you are not ready."

"Do I not look all right?" Ginevra asked. She pushed a lock of her fiery hair out of her face and looked down. "I thought I had made myself look quite intimidating and beautiful. But if you are not satisfied with it..."

"I have no doubt our faithful will tremble before you magnificence, my Princess." Tom stopped in front of Ginevra. He cupped her chin, lifting her head to look into his eyes. He narrowed his gaze. "But I am not so easily fooled. You are still ill. I can sense it."

Ginevra pulled away, whimpering softly. "I will be fine, my Lord. I am still regaining my strength. I promise I will not fail you."

Tom stroked Ginevra's cheek. "I should hope not. That is not my concern, Princess..." He paused, licking his lips as he considered what to say. "You are still healing. Perhaps you can meet with our faithful on another occasion. When you are feeling better."

Ginevra shook her head. "I wish to do it now. Today. Doing otherwise will show weakness. I am the Dark Consort, I will _not_ be seen as weak!"

"You are the Dark Consort and you are anything but weak, Princess." Tom wrapped an arm around Ginevra's waist, supporting her. "But you have made many sacrifices for my rise. You are allowed time to repair yourself. I offer this to you, you have not asked. It is not weakness in your spirit, just your body." There was a flicker of worry in his icy eyes.

Ginevra took a deep breath, pulling herself away from Tom. She smoothed down her dress, raising her chin defiantly. "I... am fine. I will command our faithful. No mere brush with death will stop me from serving with my Lord."

Tom smiled. "Just as I think you cannot impress me any more, you do so. You are extraordinary, Princess." He took Ginevra's hand, leading her to the door. "The faithful will have arrived. We will show them how powerful the Dark Lord and Lady are."

The sitting room of the Reece home had been transformed-- instead of a comfortable easy chair there was a silver and green throne, adorned with serpents. Beside the throne was an object draped in a green velvet sheet. The rest of the room was bare, making room for the dozen of masked, prostrate Death Eaters.

"Welcome, my faithful," Tom said softly, a slight edge to his voice. "I'm sure the news has reached you all. The old regime is dead. I am your Lord, Voldemort... Truly restored to my former glory."

Tom released Ginevra's hand. He stepped up to his throne and sat down. He looked around as they Death Eaters looked up, all eyes on him in rapt attention. His expression darkened. "We are not as strong as we used to be."

There were gasps of protests from the assembly, but Tom shook his head. "We cannot deny this fact. To do so would be foolish and I do not tolerate stupidity. We are not the power we used to be. However." He rose back to his feet. "This is not my error. It will be corrected-- Oh yes, believe me, this _will_ be rectified-- but it is the folly of my predecessor."

He began to walk amongst the Death Eaters. "The former Dark Lord fell over a dozen years ago. In that time, the Wizarding World was allowed to heal while he remained a shadow of himself. As soon as he regained his life, he believed he could resume the position of terror he once held."

Tom sneered. "_This_ was his mistake. To dominate we have to accept the position we are truly in. We cannot just randomly attack the world and hope they will notice us."

He knelt before a Death Eater. Judging from his size, it was Goyle. "Our terror should be wielded like a dagger-- quickly plunged in and just as quickly spirited away. It is not a club to beat our enemies over the head. This was the former Dark Lord's folly. For the past two years he has had you act as barbarians. _That. Ends. Now."_

Tom pulled himself up to full height. "Do not mistake me, I do not judge you for these feeble attacks. This was purely the error of the old Dark Lord. But he is gone. I am Lord Voldemort. The mistakes of the past are gone. I am ushering in a new era in which you are all invited." He glared around the room. "Your indiscretions are forgotten. You are no longer bound to your blunders, as the old Dark Lord would chain you. I am offering you a new chance to prove yourself powerful to my cause."

Ginevra laboured out a breath. She wavered slightly, clutching the wall for support.

Tom noticed her body falter. He moved quickly to her side, grabbing her waist to support her. "_This_--" Tom hissed, staring into Ginevra's pale face. "--Is loyalty."

He turned Ginevra to face the crowd, standing behind her, arm wrapped firmly around her waist to hold her up. "This is unwavering devotion to me. This black goddess has offered her life to me twice. She has given me--" He ran a hand down her neck. "--Every inch of her being."

Ginevra fought to keep her eyes open, to glare dangerous onto the assembly of Death Eaters.

"This woman-- young enough to be the daughter of every single Death Eater in this room-- is stronger than you can ever dream. She is raw, glorious power." He leaned in, laving his tongue over her neck. "She is your Lady Darkness-- the Dark Consort." He smirked. "Lady Voldemort." His eyes narrowed. "You will treat her as such."

There was a small gasp of astonishment from the audience. Tom released Ginevra, striding to the source of the noise. He knelt before the Death Eater, cocking his head. "Do you have something to add..." He narrowed his gaze. "Bellatrix, isn't it?"

Bellatrix bowed her head. "No, my Lord."

"Well." Tom got back to his feet. "Now that you know who is in charge, it is time you know what we will do. We must return to the old ways. We cannot simply burst back into our former position of power. We must rebuild. Work under cloak of dark, swell our ranks."

He laughed darkly as he wound his way around the Death Eaters. "I know what you ask yourself. How can we return to such covert operations when the Ministry is searching for the Death Eaters? When they will not rest until they have the body of the Dark Lord? Well..."

Tom pulled up the sheet, revealing Voldemort's corpse on a slab. "We can give the Ministry what they want." Tom smirked. "Yes, we will. The dead Dark Lord. He is of no use... Except to show the Ministry the danger is gone."

There was a spatter of applause from the crowd. Tom turned back to his Death Eaters. "There has been an uprising. You've found God, seen the error of your ways. To show your loyalty to the Ministry you've staged a coupe and executed the Dark Lord."

"Dumbledore will never believe this," Lucius hissed.

"I don't expect him to," Tom replied. "But I think the illusion of war's end will be enough to sate the Ministry. No one will believe the old fool." His eyes narrowed. "I worry about the Ministry, not Dumbledore's Order. My Dark Consort has given me all I need to bring down Dumbledore's army."

He stopped before Lucius. "And I do believe I asked for loyalty, Lucius. That does not include questioning me."

Tom drew out his wand, pointing it at Lucius. "Crucio."

Lucius writhed painfully on the floor, howling his misery. Ginevra let out a small squeal of delight, biting her lip in an attempt to contain her excitement.

"We will clear the names of the true faithful," Tom explained. "We will be free to wreck havoc upon this world... Far more insidious than my counterpart could have ever dreamed."

He pointed to the Death Eater lying on the floor. "Lucius, Bellatrix... You will receive the honour of taking the former Dark Lord's body to the Ministry. I have a list of redeemed men who were involved in the coupe, but unfortunately were taken to Azkaban _falsely_ before the plan to take down the Dark Lord was complete. They will be released immediately."

"How?" Wormtail asked.

Ginevra finally moved. She was slow, but she made her way between the crowd of Death Eaters. "After incarcerating Sirius Black falsely for twelve years Fudge is skittish about innocent men rotting in Azkaban," Ginevra purred. She moved with grace, her movements feline where Tom's had been serpentine. "He is a fool. A dead Dark Lord is worth a few released prisoners. If he can tell the public that _he_ had the body of the Dark Lord--" She stopped in front of Tom. "-- No one will question his wisdom in pardoning those who brought his demise."

Tom laughed. "The most deadly attack we can unleash is peace."

He wrapped his arms around Ginevra's waist, drawing her flush against him. He gazed down at her lustfully. "Why are you still here?" he hissed, still focusing on Ginevra, but addressing the Death Eaters.

The Death Eater assembly began to disperse. Bellatrix cast a disdainful look towards Ginevra as Tom began to feast upon her neck. She followed behind Lucius to collect Voldemort's body, but kept her eyes trained on Ginevra.

Ginevra pulled away from Tom. "A moment, my Lord," she whispered, putting a finger to his lips.

She strode to a Death Eater at the threshold of the door, about to leave. She grabbed his arm, turning him to her. "I didn't think you possessed such brazen qualities." She looked up into his blank mask. She could see the black eyes through the slits. "Showing your face here is very _Gryffindor_ of you, Severus."

"I was invited," Snape whispered darkly.

"Yes, you were," Ginevra leaned in, licking her lips. "By me. You know what I want you to know, Severus. No more. I expect you to run to Albus with all you have heard today. In fact, I _desire_ it."

She released his arm, gently caressing the spot where the Dark Mark lay. "You are here because it amuses me, Severus. It is in your best interest that you remain so entertaining."

"Of course," Snape growled. "_My Lady_."

He turned on his heels and strode out.

When Lucius and Bellatrix finally left and Wormtail had skittered away, Ginevra let out a tremendous sigh and collapsed.

Tom ran to her side, catching her in his arms. "You overexerted yourself, Princess." He scooped her up, holding her close to his chest. "I told you that you should rest."

"I will be fine," Ginevra murmured, snuggling close to Tom. "I just need to rest now."

"Of course we will be fine," Tom replied silky. "We are on our way to true power, my Princess. The Ministry will never know what hit them.


	24. Part TwentyThree

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** The Order deals with the Ministry's reaction to Voldemort's death, Bellatrix and Lucius converse and Ginevra acquires a new possession.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "Negative Creep" by Kurt Cobain.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xxiii. 'I'm a negative creep alone... Daddy's little girl ain't a girl no more...' **

Harry stared at the headline of the Daily Prophet clutched in Remus' hand. His lip curled in absolute revulsion.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO KILLED IN DEATH EATER COUPE _

Remus had been the only one calm enough to read the article. Of course, they knew all the details already-- Snape had told them. Most likely, Snape's version was far more accurate than the Prophet's.

"Fifteen Death Eaters responsible for the coupe have been fully pardoned," read Remus. "Names have not been given out, to protect the parties from retribution. All of the Death Eaters are being given soul healing and will be reintegrated into society based on how they react to the treatments."

"This is bullshit!" Sirius barked. He was pacing the floor, more like a caged tiger than dog at the moment. "Fudge is just going to let those murderous bastards out because he thinks he's got Voldemort."

"He's going to retire," Remus said tiredly. "Fudge. He's decided to step down." He sipped his tea. "I suppose he wants to go out on top-- as the man who killed Lord Voldemort."

"--And get out before he realizes the Voldemort isn't gone!" Sirius snapped. He shook his head savagely. "They can't think defeating Voldemort is that easy! They can't be this stupid!"

"Sirius!" Yuki stepped in his path, grabbing his shoulders. She gripped him tightly. "You have to _calm down _. Ranting and raving isn't going to do us any good."

"Nothing's going to do us any good," Harry mumbled. He rested his head in his hands. "The Ministry is going to stop being careful. We'll have to work in secret again..."

"It's not the same," Remus said calmly. "As much as he will try to claim so, Tom Marvolo Riddle is not Lord Voldemort. He is a sixteen-year-old child with delusions of grandeur. Ginevra is no better. The Death Eaters will not trust them as implicitly as they would Voldemort. They will turn on them."

With a grunt, Sirius pulled out a chair and sat down. "I only hope they slip up quickly. We can't afford to have the Death Eaters free to attack."

"They're brash," Remus assured Sirius, assured everyone. "They will be unable to keep a low profile."

Harry glared at the picture of Voldemort's corpse on the cover of the Prophet. People were filing by him, spitting on the horrific body.

"They're going to hit us hard," Harry murmured. "We have to be ready."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Bellatrix seethed. She paced like a caged tiger in Lucius' study. She rubbed her hands, lip curled in a snarl.

Lucius chuckled as he uncorked a bottle. He filled two glasses with rich brown scotch. "Come on, Bellatrix. We're supposed to be celebrating. You've been cleared of all charges against you. You're a free woman for the first time in years." He handed the glass to her. "All you have to do is fake your way through a few sessions with a psych-healer.

"Bully for me," Bellatrix muttered, knocking back her drink in one gulp. "It still doesn't change the problem I'm facing. That we're _all _ facing."

Lucius arched a brow. "I was under the impression you were quite pleased with our new, improved Dark Lord."

"I have no qualms with the Dark Lord," Bellatrix growled. "It is that little redheaded sprog he's parading around and calling a Dark Lady!"

"Sprog?" Lucius laughed heartily. "The Dark Lady is all grown up, Bellatrix. Quite..." He grinned. "...Womanly."

"She is but a child," Bellatrix spat. "Born of blood traitors. Friend of Harry Potter! She is not worthy of a place at his side _or _ in his bed!"

Lucius shook his head, his laughter unabated. "Oh! Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!"

"Scorned?" Bellatrix flung her glass at the wall. It shattered into pieces. "I am not some whore that has been cast aside!"

"That is _exactly _ what you are, Bellatrix," Lucius hissed. "Twenty years ago you shared a bed with both Rodolphus Lestrange and the Dark Lord. Now Azkaban has made your husband feeble and the Dark Lord's attentions have moved to one younger and prettier."

Bellatrix grey eyes were burning with anger. "I just need to prove myself again. What does that little girl have to offer that I do not?"

"Hm." Lucius circled Bellatrix, eyeing her appraisingly. "Let me see... The Dark Lord is a handsome young stud. His consort is a gorgeous, ripe and sensual strawberry." His eyes narrowed. "While you spent the prime of your life rotting in Azkaban. I have no idea why he would rather bed her than you."

Bellatrix laughed coldly. "Are you telling me that you will follow that little twat with no question?"

Lucius unbuttoned his collar, pulling back his shirt and showing off the twisted scar on his shoulder. "I think the little twat made it clear if I do not I will be severely punished. And this was before the Dark Lord's allegiance to her."

Bellatrix's lip curled in a snarl. "Mark my word, Lucius... I will die before I bow to that child."

* * *

Ginevra's white trainers squeaked on each hesitant step she took down the stairs. She leaned heavily against the banister.

She was garbed in a short wool skirt, white knee-high socks and the sky blue jumper she had worn when she had escaped from Twelve Grimmauld Place. Her lips shone with pink lip-gloss and her long hair had been plaited into pigtails.

She made her way carefully into the audience chamber. Her knees were trembling.

Tom looked up from the papers he read. "Princess." He rose to his feet, striding across the room to meet her. "What are you doing up, Darling? You're still weak. There's no one you need to put a show on for."

"I couldn't remain inactive." Ginevra let out a laboured breath. "I will be fine. I promise."

Tom raked his icy gaze over her. A wicked smirk dominated his face. "Why are you dressed so, Princess? Are we playing a game?"

"A game?" Ginevra giggled. "You like this?"

Tom ran a thumb over her lower lip. "There is something quite appealing about fucking the darkness into this innocent little schoolgirl."

"Another time, my darling Dark Lord," Ginevra purred, sliding her hand over Tom's shoulder. "I'm afraid I have an errand to run."

Tom leaned in, nipping Ginevra's earlobe. "We will send Wormtail out instead," he whispered darkly, sliding his hands up her skirt. "Come, Princess... I will bend you over my throne and..."

"Uh uh..." Ginevra shook her head. "I'm afraid I am the only one who may do this particular errand, my Lord. It's... Personal."

Tom nuzzled Ginevra's hair. "What is it, Princess? What do you have to do? May I come with?"

"You are quite busy, my Lord," Ginevra whispered. "Besides, this is something I must do on my own."

Tom frowned. "I'll still like to know what is it."

Ginevra pulled away, smiling. " Just something that will come in handy..."

* * *

Shakily, Ginevra sat down at the table at the Leaky Cauldron. She looked around at the denizens of the tavern. They were toasting, celebrating the death of You-Know-Who. Stan Shunpike was bragging about spitting on the corpse.

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me."

Ginevra looked up. She smiled at Percy. "I'm glad you received my owl."

Percy slid into the seat across from Ginevra. He was very stiff, looking at her suspiciously. "What did I do to earn a visit from my baby sister?"

"Is there much celebrating at the Ministry?" Ginevra asked casually, slipping her wand out and holding it loosely under the table.

"Of course there is," Percy replied. "This is the greatest event in history. Better than His first demise. This is certain."

"Percy." Ginevra reached out with her free hand, grasping Percy's. She raised her wand beneath the table. "Mummy and Daddy don't believe He's dead."

"I'm not surprised," Percy said sadly. "They want a reason to fight, to be in their little group with Dumbledore. It must hurt that someone else was able to take care of You-Know-Who before their precious Harry Potter could." Percy looked away. "I know you probably think he's so great, but..."

"I don't," Ginevra said quickly. "Oh, Percy... You've been _right _. And now that You-Know-Who is dead and they won't admit it... I can't put up with it any longer. I can't be around them! We had this huge row and... and..." She hiccupped, crocodile tears sliding down her cheeks.

Percy looked horrified. "Ginny... No..."

She wiped away her tears. "Oh, Percy... I don't know what to do!"

"You need my help," Percy said softly. "You can come stay with me, Gin."

"Actually, I already have somewhere to stay," Ginny whispered. "But you can come with me." She smirked. " _Imperio. _"


	25. Part TwentyFour

**Title:** Lady Darkness  
**Author:** Emcee and rain  
**Rating:** R FOR RAPE PLAY ACTING AND INCESTUAL OVERTONES   
**Summary:** Percy is totured by Lord Voldemort and his Dark Consort in a way only they could dream up.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Pablo for the beta. Lyrics in the chapter title from "All of Your Toys" by Bill Martin.

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and the characters, places and things related to it do not belong to me. They are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. They belong to her and her publishers. I am not making any profit from this fan fiction._

* * *

**xxiv. 'Just like all of your toys, I don't wanna be.' **

Percy was trapped in darkness. He was dizzy and his arms ached. They were hanging over his head. He could sense others around him, but he couldn't see them. He hadn't the strength to open his eyes.

"The Imperius Curse, Princess?" There was a low, cruel chuckle. "I didn't realize you were so adept at it."

"I've practiced on spiders ever since Barty Crouch showed us in Defence Against the Dark Arts." There was something oddly familiar about the feminine voice, but he couldn't know anyone who could sound _that _cruel, could he? "I'm still practicing, but Percy's mind is just so damn malleable. It was hardly taxing. He blindly says yes even without magic."

The Imperius? But he didn't feel like he was out of control of himself. He didn't feel panicked and he couldn't open his eyes... But that wasn't a spell, was it?

"Now tell me, Princess... Why were you compelled to bring him here in the first place? That life is behind you now. Surely you're not regretting your decision?"

"You're very busy, my Lord. And I'm still not feeling my best. I need someone to care for me while you are commanding the Death Eaters."

"I still don't understand... Why Percy Ignatius Weasley of all people?"

"I may have been reborn, but my past is always a part of me." Percy felt slender fingers on his cheek. They were cold, unfriendly. "I need to acknowledge it. Mold it into a much more promising future. Percy is but the first step in realizing that dream."

The low, cold laughter increased, sending chills down Percy's spine. "You are far more innovative that I ever dream you would be, my Princess. Now, your Imperius seems to be sound. Why do we need the chains?"

The girlish giggle became a low, throaty purr. "You said you wanted to play a game, my Lord."

"Are you sure you're up for sport, darling? You're still ill."

The female voice let out a moan. Something about it struck Percy deep in his heart. "I keep enough energy for you, my Lord. It will be... Most invigorating."

"What must I do?" The cold voice grew thick with arousal. "How can I make my lady happy?"

"Mmm... All you need to do is give in to your dark thoughts. All of the nasty ideas you had when I was writing you all those pretty words, but you had no form to put them into action. You have form now. So I want the action."

"But Percy..."

"Well, my Lord..." The female voice laughed maniacally. "That's half the fun!"

* * *

"PERCY!"

Percy's eyes snapped open at the sound of the panicked voice. He didn't know how long he had been out. He had lost consciousness... When? Everything was hazy. But no, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was the panicked voice. Ginny's voice! Ginny was in danger! He tried to move, but he found himself tethered to the wall. The chains rattled as he tried to free himself. "Ginny!"

Ginny ran into his line of sight. She was slightly blurry. His glasses were gone, but he could see that her brown eyes were wide with terror and her face was pale. "Percy... Oh my God... I thought you might be dead."

"Ginny! What's happened?" Percy pulled at his chains. "The last thing I remember, we were at the Cauldron..."

Ginny climbed up onto the raised platform Percy was on. She tried to work off his manacles. "Oh Percy, we're in so much trouble. It's _Him. _"

"Him?" Percy furrowed his brow. "Him who?"

Ginny picked Percy's glasses up off the floor and slid them onto his face. " _Him _. Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle?" He knew that name. That was the man who tried to hurt Ginny during his second-to-last year at Hogwarts. But he was dead. How could he be here? "You must be imagining it, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head and began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Percy. He tricked me. Got me to free him. Now he's..."

A dark figure came out of the shadows. He was a tall, good-looking dark haired boy, probably about seventeen. He was dressed in fine black and green robes. "He's here." He reached out, slender fingers wrapping around Ginny's neck. "Why Percy. I didn't think you would wake up. I was afraid we might have lost you."

Percy pulled at his chains. "Let her go!"

The boy caressed Ginny's vulnerable throat, before tightening his fingers around it. Ginny began to gasp for breath. "No," the boy hissed. "She's outlived her usefulness. I should just put her out of her misery."

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, his voice filled with venom.

"Lord Voldemort," the boy replied.

"You-Know-Who is dead!" Percy snapped. "His people killed him!"

"My dear boy..." The boy tightened his grip on Ginny's neck. She gasped out as her air supply was cut off. "It's a very powerful trick to make your enemies believe you're dead. You're not looking for me any longer. I can walk once again amongst the shadows."

Percy looked into the boy's eyes. They were blood red, filled with hate and malice. He swallowed hard as he realized his words were true. He could feel the power radiating off of him. "Let her go," there was a waver in Percy's voice, just a tiny plea. "I can help you. I'm in the Ministry... Assistant to Cornelius Fudge. She's no good to you." He shook his head sadly. "You don't want her. Let her go."

Voldemort released his hold on her neck. Ginny gasped in a laboured breath as she was finally allowed air. "I don't want her?" Voldemort chuckled. "But if you haven't noticed, Percy... Your baby sister is quite..." He ran his slender hand down her side. "Desirable."

"Oh god, _no _!" Ginny screamed.

Voldemort grabbed Ginny by the waist and hoisted her up, laughing coldly. "Come now, Little One... You said you loved me once. Now I want you to show me."

"Please no!" Ginny begged, shaking her head. "Don't do this to me, Tom! Don't do this _please! _I'll do anything!"

Percy pulled vainly at his bondage. " _Ginny! _"

"This is the only thing I want," Voldemort hissed. He bent Ginny over his throne. She kicked and writhed to get away, but he held her down with one hand while the other slithered up her blue sweater, slipping it off. He tossed it over his throne.

Tugging at the chains, Percy tried to turn his head away from the grotesque scene, but he found himself unable to. He couldn't squeeze his eyes shut to block it out.

"Tom, please stop!" Tears slid down Ginny's freckled cheeks. "I'm a _virgin _."

"You are?" Voldemort arched a brow. "Oh... Well... That changes everything." With a snarl, he hiked up her skirt. He smoothed his hands over her bottom before gripping her knickers and tearing them off. "This will hurt just a little bit more, then."

Percy face contorted in disgust. "For the love of God, leave her alone!"

Voldemort turned to Percy, his crimson eyes filled with maniacal glee. "I _am _God." He wrapped one of Ginny's plaits around his hand, tugging hard. She let out a cry, her back arched, bringing her up off the throne. With his free hand, Voldemort grabbed her bra, tearing it off, exposing her breasts.

Percy's hands clenched into fists. It was just about the only movement he seemed capable of. He dug his fingernails into his palms, hoping the pain would help block out the horrific tableau.

"Who were you saving yourself for, Little One?" Voldemort asked. His hand explored between Ginny's thighs. "Who were you hoping would slip into you and make you a woman?"

Ginny sobbed helplessly, not answering. She shook her head.

"I can't hear you, Little One." Voldemort chuckled. Ginny let out a whimper as his fingers explored more forcibly. "Who were you saving yourself for?"

"Just get it over with," Ginny begged, hiccupping as she sobbed. "Do it and kill me, please Tom... Don't make it hurt too much."

Voldemort unfastened his trousers. Percy felt the bile burning his throat as the Dark Lord prepare himself to violate Ginny.

"Who were you saving yourself for?" Voldemort repeated, his voice filled with distain. He spread Ginny's thighs. "Was it... Harry?"

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Who was it, Little One?" Voldemort pressed himself against her. Ginny sobbed helplessly. "It might hurt less if you tell me."

" _Stop it! _" Percy begged, tears streaming down his face. "Please, my Lord! Don't hurt her! Torture me all you want! Just leave her alone!"

Voldemort turned to Percy. He smirked as he slipped a hand around Ginny's neck, playing as if he would choke her.

"Do it," Percy whispered weakly. "Kill her. Just don't--"

Ginny then screamed. Voldemort's hand caressed her throat almost lovingly. "Now, now... That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sobbing hard, Ginny bowed her head. "Please stop, Tom."

Voldemort grew surprisingly gentle, caressing Ginny in a mock-loving fashion. "Now that I've broken you... Who were you saving yourself for, Little One?"

Ginny lowered her head shamefully, the tears flowing freely. "You, Tom... I was saving myself for you."

Percy let out a keening wail as Ginny began to move along with Voldemort. Her expression changed from agony to esctasy. Her cries became throaty pleas for his rough touch.

He wanted to go blind, to go mad, to somehow leave his body behind and not witness this horrific sight any longer.

Ginny's cries of orgasm ripped through him. Voldemort grabbed her hair, pulling her back. He spoke quietly, but Percy could still hear every word.

"You have always belonged to me."

And finally, Percy was allowed to close his eyes.

* * *

When he finally opened his eyes again, Voldemort was gone. Ginny was sitting on the throne she had just been violated on. She was stark naked, sitting up straight, an air of pride surrounding her.

"It's Ginevra," she spat.

"Wh-What?" Percy stammered.

"You were thinking of me as Ginny." Ginevra stood up. She pulled on robes-- Voldemort's robes. She left it open, still exposing herself to Percy's gaze. "My name is no longer Ginny Weasley, brother..." She sauntered to him. "I am Ginevra Riddle, the Lady Voldemort."

"No..." Percy shook his head.

"I have always been Lady Voldemort," Ginevra purred, cupping his chin. "Just as a caterpillar is always a butterfly. I just needed to emerge from my cocoon."

"What did you do to yourself?" Percy asked mournfully. "Look at yourself, Ginny."

"No." Ginevra purred, running her hand down Percy's chest. "You look at me... I think you enjoy it, don't you?"

Percy's eyes grew wide. "What? I--"

"Admit it, Percy... You've never seen anyone as lovely as your own little sister, have you?" Ginevra pressed closer.

"You let him violate you," Percy spat.

"I let him exhalt me," Ginevra amended. "He has made me his black queen, his dark lady, his _Goddess _. Would you rather I remained Ginny Weasley, the simpering groupie of Harry Potter the rest of my life?"

"You've become a _monster _." Percy shook his head sadly.

"Oh, but what a monster I am." Ginevra giggled softly. "Tell me, Percy... If you woke up at night and found me standing over you, would you be horrified, or..." She let her fingers drift downward, past his belt.

"Stop it!" Percy begged, trying to wriggle away. "Please, Ginny... Stop it!"

"Percy, I'm offering you something... You want power. The Ministry, the Order of the Phoenix... They will all crumble before me and my Lord. If you truly have ambition, then there is no place better to be than at my side. Just serve me and you will get everything you desired."

She leaned in, running her tongue over his lips. "And maybe a few things you never dared to desire."

"Oh God..." Percy felt like he might throw up.

"My Lord and I are the only gods you need to worry about now." Ginevra sauntered to the door. "You hang out and think about it, Percy..."

* * *

Ginevra laughed as she entered her bedroom. "Oh, that was fun." She looked to Tom, who sat in the shadows. "Don't you think that was fun?"

Tom let out a growl, turning his cold gaze to Ginevra.

"My Lord?" Ginevra frowned slightly. "Don't you think that was fun?"

Suddenly, Tom was on his feet. His slender fingers were wrapped around Ginevra's neck as he pressed her up to the wall. "Maybe it was a little too much fun, _Little One _," Tom hissed. He tightened his grip, constricting Ginevra's airflow. "Did you think I would not watch you and your brother?"

"Tom!" Ginevra gasped.

"You are my Lady Darkness!" Tom slammed her against the wall. "Not some common, degenerate whore! You offered yourself to your own _brother _?"

He dropped her to the ground. "Hardly behaviour befitting my dark consort."

Ginevra gasped for breath. "You think I would want him?" Ginevra looked up at Tom. "My Lord, I would never..."

"Oh?" Tom pointed his wand at her. "Then that was quite the show you just put on, trying to make his blood boil for you."

"There is no greater torture for Percy than to make him desire me," Ginevra pulled herself up. "To make him touch darkness, he must give himself into his darkest wants. I am one of them. I offer myself..." She chuckled darkly. "But he'll never get me. Once he admits his yearning, he will be under my spell... And then, very willingly, he will serve us. No need for Imperius, which you must admit, is tenuous at best."

Ginevra pouted, pressing against Tom. "My Lord... Why would I give myself to any other? I have you, a god. I have no need for any other..."

Tom pulled away. "You bring up my ire, Princess. I cannot bear the thought of you desiring another. You must be more careful with my moods. I cannot be held responsible for what I do when I am angry."

"My Lord... My desires, my soul, my _life _, belong to you."

Tom smiled coldly, caressing Ginevra's cheek. "I know, Princess... I just want to make sure _you _remember."


End file.
